Smash Brothers: Generations
by TJtrack99
Summary: Sequel to "Save the Princess, Save the World." It's Volume 2 of my Smash Brothers x Heroes crossover. Chapter 11, "Powerless", and the epilogue and second epilogue are up!
1. Chapter 1: Four Months Later

A/N: I'm baaaaack! Hope you guys didn't miss me too much. I'm super excited for Volume 2 here. I won't bore ya too much, but I'll jump right in!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, or anything contained herein.**

* * *

(Open on the globe, spinning in black space.

Cut to Mario Petrelli on a rooftop. He stands at the edge, his eyes upward and his arms spread.)

**The sun rises on a new dawn.**

(Cut to Peach Bennet, holding the gun at the Royal Plaza. She points it at Mario, who's glowing.

Cut to Zelda Sanders at the Royal Plaza. She grabs the parking meter from Mewtwo and hits him with it. He falls to the ground.)

**Yet few of us realize…**

(Cut to Marth Nakamura at the Royal Plaza. He yells and charges. He stabs Mewtwo through.)

…**the debt we owe to those responsible for this.**

(Cut to D.K. Parkman at the Ketchum residence. He opens a cupboard under the stairs to find Mew Ketchum hiding in there.)

**To those who dwell among us…**

(Cut to Peach standing in a line with the other cheerleaders.)

…**anonymous…**

(Cut to Marth in Tokyo. He's on the subway with his eyes closed.)

…**seemingly ordinary….**

(Cut to the Royal Plaza again. Zelda, Link Hawkins, Pit Sanders, and Mew walk forward, looking up at the sky.)

…**whom destiny brought together to repair…**

(Zelda hugs Pit.)

…**to heal…**

(Cut to Mario at the Royal Plaza. He's pulsing with light, his hands up showing his helplessness.)

…**to save us from ourselves.**

(Luigi Petrelli walks forward. He grabs his brother around the waist and the two fly into the sky.

Cut to Peach, in a house, talking to her father.)

Peach: If someone here...found out about me, what would happen?

(Cut to Diddy's apartment. Mew and Diddy talk, Mew laying down in bed.)

Mew: When will they stop?

Diddy: I don't know.

(Cut to a car. Mewtwo stands, his nose bloody, grinning.)

Mewtwo: She's a shiny new toy, and she's all mine.

(Cut to Zelda in her garage. She looks, terrified, into the shattered mirror.)

**And they're still out there, among us…  
**  
(In the mirror, Sheik puts her finger to her lips and shushes her.

Cut to Amy Herrera, a pink hedgehog, sitting on the ground. She appears to be crying, but someone takes her hand.)

**…in the shadows, in the light.**

(Cut to the Mushroom Kingdom. Mewtwo stands behind a pillar, eating a bowl of ice cream.)

**We pass them on the street without a glance…  
**  
(Cut to a house. Kirby Dawson, a short pink round ball, smiles and closes the door.)

…**never suspecting, never knowing.**

(Cut to an open field. Marth is face-down on the ground, unconscious. A brown-haired man with a goatee, wearing armor, steps over him as a woman with long green hair is held captive by samurai behind him.)

**Do they even know yet?**

(Cut to inside a house. Peppy Bennet backhands someone.)

**That they are bound together by a common purpose…**

(Cut to Diddy's apartment. Diddy hugs Mew.)

…**a glaring reality…**

(Cut to another field. Takezo Anri stands proudly with his hands on his hips. Around him in the ground are twelve swords.)

…**to be extraordinary?**

(Cut to the Mushroom Kingdom. Marth appears there, as he did the first time he teleported. He looks around and then breaks out into a grin. He raises his hands.)

Marth: Yatta!!

**And when destiny does anoint them ...  
**  
(Cut to the time-stopped subway. Future Marth walks up to Mario.)

Future Marth: My name is Marth Nakamura. I'm from the future.

**…****how do they hide from it?**

(Cut to a store. Peppy Bennet talks to Peach.)

Peppy: You may feel confined here, but this is far freer a cage than the one they'd put you in.

(Cut to a drainpipe. Amy Herrera crawls through it.)

**How long can they dwell in the shadows…**

(Cut to Amy and Sonic Herrera, a blue hedgehog, running through the streets.)

…**before either fate or their own flawed humanity…  
**  
(Cut to Diddy, walking around in some lava fields. He looks amazed.)

…**draws them out into the light again?**

(Cut to the roof of the Deveaux building. Luigi runs out to see ash falling.)

**And how will they know what awaits them when it finally does?  
**  
(Luigi looks out to see the city destroyed. Fade to black.)

* * *

(We see the title card: "Chapter 1: Four Months Later…"

Fade in on a lecture hall in Zebes. Diddy Kong, a short chimpanzee, gives a speech with images of cells behind him.)

Diddy: Teleportation, tissue generation; these are no longer simply theories. I have seen them with my own eyes. If evolution can do this for even the smallest of creatures, then why not our characters?

(We zoom out to see the crowd watching Diddy speak.)

Diddy: But these new challenges are not all they face. They also have a disease. A virus that stops them from using these abilities and eventually…their death. Only those with these abilities have exhibited symptoms so far. But if they die off, what will we have gained from this evolutionary advancement?

(He looks into the back of the room to see a man walk in. He is in a suit, and he has a pair of thick glasses and short spiky black hair.)

Diddy: (resuming) Without these special characters, the entire race may be affected. Global warming, nuclear war, what will happen to us without these characters among us, helping us? I urge you all to take up the cause. Fight for what you believe in. (He nods) Thank you all for coming.

(The room is silent as he walks off the stage.

Cut to a hallway. Diddy walks down it as the man from before comes up to him.)

Man: Doctor Kong. Inspiring lecture. Could I get an autograph?

Diddy: Of course. (He takes the book the man hands him) My father's book. (He starts to sign it)

Man: Yes. He would have been very proud of you. As would have…your brother.

(Diddy slowly looks up at him. Then he grabs him and throws him against the wall.)

Diddy: Who are you? Why are you following me? I've seen you at three of my lectures so far.

Man: My name's Ash, I'm with a company.

Diddy: Ah, a company, of course. Have they sent you here to bag and tag me?

Ash: No, I came to offer you a job.

Diddy: (laughing) A job. I've done that already, it didn't end well. I'm leaving.

Ash: And where will you go? No one will believe you. I found this book in the science fiction section of the library. Look, (he approaches Diddy) if you want to save the world, save these characters, the least you can do is let me buy you a drink.

(Diddy just looks wary.

Cut to a street in Segaworld. Sonic Herrera, a blue hedgehog, and his sister Amy, a pink one, run through the streets. They have small satchels on their backs as they're being chased by a police car. They duck into a side street and Sonic pulls Amy into a building. They pause and catch their breath as the car drives by. Sonic speaks to his sister in Seganese.)

Sonic (translated): Come on. We need to go.

Amy (translated): I can't. I'm tired. And what if they catch us crossing the border? They'll kill us!

Sonic (translated): If we don't get to Nintenworld, more people may die here. We need to go and get answers.

Amy (translated): All right. Let's go.

(They sneak out of the building. They look around to make sure no one sees them, then resume running. They go past a sign. It's a wanted poster, showing sketches of Sonic and Amy. They're wanted for murder.

Cut to a high school in Pallet Town. Peach Bennet, a blonde of about sixteen, and Peppy Bennet, a tan rabbit and Peach's father, exit the school.)

Peach: All the electives I want are full, can you believe it? As if I wasn't going to fit in enough already.

Peppy: Oh, you'll make plenty of friends. I'm sure teenagers here are just like those in Corneria.

(A shorter girl with short, curly black hair walks past. She's wearing fishnets on her arms and a t-shirt with a guitar on it. (**A/N: That…may or may not be my ex-girlfriend. Ahem. As you were.)**)

Peppy: OK…except for her.

(They arrive in the parking lot of the school.)

Peppy: Remember, you have to keep your story straight. You have to be less than ordinary.

Peach: (sighing) Right, I'm Peach Butler now. Don't stand out in any way.

Peppy: Don't raise your hand in class. And don't even think about trying out for cheerleading.

Peach: Don't worry dad, that's all behind me. (They arrive at their car: a 2008 Nissan Altima.) You know, I might fit in better if I had my own car. I mean, getting dropped off every day? How lame is that?

Peppy: (smiling) Well, your mother and I were going to wait for your birthday. But here you go. (He hands her the keys)

Peach: Oh my gosh, you're giving me Vanessa?! (**A/N: Yes, that's my car's name.**) Thanks Dad! (They hug)

Peppy: Of course.

(The bell rings.)

Peach: Crap. I gotta get to class.

Peppy: See you later. (As she starts to walk away) Oh, and Peachy? (She turns back to look at him) I'm sorry for everything I've put you through. I hope you know how much I love you.

(She goes to him and they hug again. Another bell rings. Peach turns to go and nearly gets run down by a big Ford Explorer. The driver, a young guy with short brown hair, stops it short. He gives her an angry look.)

Peach: Sorry!

(She walks off as Peppy watches, nervous about the close encounter.

Cut to an open field with a title card: "1671, Outside of Kyoto, Japan." Suddenly, from the sky, Marth Nakamura falls to the ground. He groans, and then gets up. He looks over and suddenly sees a group of samurai warriors on horseback. The leader raises his sword and the samurai draw their bows.

Marth turns and runs. Then he sees a lone samurai on top of a hill. He's flying the circular symbol on a large banner. He brandishes a sword, which Marth notices is Falchion.)

Marth: (turning back) Dai pinch.

(Suddenly, everything goes dark. The samurai lower their bows and look up. The lone warrior too looks up, and so does Marth. The moon falls across the sun as there's an eclipse.)

Marth (translated): Not again!

(The leader of the samurai raises his arm and yells. The rider continues to wave his sword in the air. The warriors re-draw their bows and fire. The arrows come right at Marth, who closes his eyes in desperate concentration.

There's a whoosh and Marth slowly opens his eyes. Time is stopped – with arrows right in front of him. He pushes one away from his face.)

Marth (translated): The past is not a very safe place.

(He kind of shrugs and walks toward the masked warrior, also with arrows time-frozen close to piercing him.)

Marth (translated): Not so safe for you either!

(He looks up at the banner and sees the circular symbol again. And he looks at the sword, breaking out into a grin.)

Marth (translated): Wait a minute! You're Takezo Anri! I'm your biggest fan!!

(He looks back at the archers.)

Marth (translated): I must save you!

(He closes his eyes, putting his hands on the horse and man. They disappear.

Cut to a hallway in an apartment building in the Mushroom Kingdom. D.K. Parkman, in a police uniform, bangs on a door while holding his gun.)

D.K.: M.K.P.D.! Open up!

(He waits a second, doesn't here anything, then goes in. He has his gun out as he moves through the apartment. A man pops out from the left, but D.K. shoots him. He continues in the back room to find a man and woman both yelling at him.)

D.K.: Hands up! Both of you!

Man: Go on, shoot her!

Woman: No no, I'm the hostage!!

Man: No, shoot her! I'm the hostage!

Woman: Don't! Shoot him!!

(D.K. pauses, listening in on their thoughts.)

Man: _I hope he shoots her. I am the hostage._

(D.K. turns quickly and shoots the woman down. He breathes heavily.

Suddenly, large lights snap on. The woman gets back up as people rush in, disassembling the room. It was a training area, not a real apartment building.)

Woman: (surprised) How did you know!?

(A large man in a yellow suit comes in.)

Man: Well done, Officer Parkman.

D.K: Thanks, Captain Wario.

Wario: How'd you know which one to shoot?

D.K.: Uh, just instinct really. Body language. Hostage looked me in the eye, shooter was looking for a way out.

Wario: Well personally, I would have shot the one who had a gun under her shirt.

D.K.: (embarrassed) Uh, well yeah.

Wario: You know, most guys get shot up like you did, they'd just take the worker's comp and call it a day.

D.K.: I've wanted to be a detective my whole life. Four bullets to the chest won't change that.

Wario: Mmhmm. Well, give me that.

(D.K. sighs and hands him the fake badge from around his neck.)

Wario: Thought you'd rather have a real one. We were going to make you wait and sweat it out, but there's no point. Congratulations.

(D.K. looks up to see the captain handing him a real badge.)

Wario: You're a detective.

D.K.: Thank you, sir.

(Cut to a classroom in Pallet Town. Peach enters a science classroom and sits down. She looks jealously at a yellow mouse, dressed in a cheerleading uniform. The other girl doesn't notice. So Peach puts her hand out over the lit Bunsen burner in front of her. She looks at it sadly.

Suddenly, the guy who nearly ran her over comes and sits next to her.)

Guy: What are you doing?

Peach: (pulling her hand back) What? Nothing. I just wanted to see how hot it was.

Guy: I'm guessing…hot. It's called a flame.

Peach: Ha ha…yeah.

Guy: You seem to have a death wish. With this, and me nearly hitting you this morning…

Peach: Sorry about that.

Guy: No worries. Made my day more interesting. I'm Doug Falcon.

Peach: Peach Butler.

Doug: So what are you?

Peach: Excuse me?

Doug: Are you…one of them? Or one of the others?

Peach: (scared) I…don't know what you're talking about.

Doug: Are you a robot? Someone who does what they're told? Or an alien, who thinks for themselves?

Peach: (relieved) Uh…I don't know. What are you?

Man's voice: OK, class –

(A tall white robot wheels in to the room. This is Professor R.O.B., their science teacher.)

R.O.B.: "In the struggle for survival, it is the fittest who win out at the expense of their rivals." Who said this?

(No one in the room says anything. Peach writes in her notebook: "Charles Darwin." Doug looks over and notices.)

R.O.B.: Evolution. Journey of the Beagle. Come on.

(Still, silence.)

R.O.B.: Charles Darwin. It's Charles Darwin. That's a gimme.

(Doug looks at Peach with interest.

Cut to Segaworld. Sonic and Amy approach a truck.)

Sonic (translated): I don't know about this, Amy.

Amy (translated): We need them to get us over to Segaland.

(Out of the truck comes a large albatross and a smaller hawk. The hawk talks to them.)

Jet (translated): I'm Jet and this is Storm. I can get you to Green Forest, just a few hundred miles from the Nintenworld border. It'll be 10,000 rings.

(Sonic gets the money out of his satchel.)

Jet (translated): You two married?

Sonic (translated): She's my sister.

Jet (translated): (grinning) Even better. (To Amy) You can ride in front with me.

Sonic (translated): (angry) She stays with me. We'll ride in the back together.

(Jet shrugs and goes up front. Sonic and Amy go to the back of the truck. They open it to see a variety of characters back there.

Cut to a schoolyard in the Mushroom Kingdom. D.K. comes up to find Mew Ketchum. She hugs him. They turn to go when a tall, blue and black fox-looking creature comes out. This is Miss Lucario, Mew's teacher.)

Lucario: Mr. Parkman? Can I have a word?

D.K.: Sure thing.

(Mew runs off and gets on a swing set.)

Lucario: It seems that Mew's been falling asleep in class. And when she has nightmares…it's disrupting to the other students. I can sense something's not right.

D.K.: I know, we're trying to make her feel safe at home.

Lucario: I'm not sure that's the best environment for that. I mean, your situation –

D.K.: If you mean my shooting and my divorce, those are both private matters. And they're both done with.

Lucario: Well, what about these? (She takes out a bunch of pictures) Mew has only been drawing these.

(D.K. looks at them. They're pictures of big scary eyes with the circular symbol where the nose would be. They're all the same. D.K. looks worried.

Cut over to the Royal Plaza. Ike Nakamura sits on a fountain, looking on. Roy Masahashi comes up to him, carrying a newspaper and cup of coffee. He bumps into a man.)

Roy: Excuse me.

(The man turns back. It's Luigi Petrelli, but with a huge beard covering his face. Roy doesn't recognize him. Luigi walks off. Roy approaches Ike.)

Roy: You do not have to wait for him. It's been four months now.

Ike: No. I used to be disappointed in Marth. But then he went on his quest to save the world. Now I see his strength, his courage. There is a legacy that I am meant to hand down to him. No…I will wait for Marth to return. I am a man of patience.

(He opens the newspaper and a small picture falls to the ground. Ike picks it up and looks at it. It's a picture of him, obviously torn from a larger picture. Over Ike's face, in red ink, is the circular symbol.

Ike's eyes widen. He gets up and looks around, frightened. Roy stands too.)

Roy: What is it, sir? What's wrong?

Ike: (somberly) In 24 hours, I will be dead.

(Cut to Mario's apartment. Samus Petrelli is there. She holds the picture of Mario and Luigi from Luigi's wedding. She fondly touches it.

Luigi comes in the door and is unpleasantly surprised to see his mother. He looks completely worn out and lost.)

Samus: We have to move on, Luigi. Mario's never coming back.

Luigi: He won't want you touching his stuff, Mom. Leave it.

(He grabs the picture.)

Samus: Let it go –

(She pulls back on the picture. It falls to the ground, its frame smashing.)

Samus: Great. You're no help to anyone like this. (She starts throwing things into boxes.) A drunk? This wouldn't have happened if you had just followed the plan.

Luigi: To think I almost listened to you. (He slowly looks up at her) You're evil, Ma.

(Samus stops packing. She looks up at her son.)

Luigi: (pointing) Get out.

(She throws some books down into a box and storms out. Luigi goes and looks at the picture sadly.

Outside, Samus slams the door and stops. She catches her breath. Then she notices something across the hall. She walks over and takes a picture down from the small platform on the wall. It's a picture of her, torn out of a larger picture. It looks like the same one that Ike is in. Her face, too, is covered in red ink by the symbol. She looks around in fear.

Cut to a small forest in 1671. Marth, the horse and the masked rider appear. The horse rears up in fear, throwing the rider to the ground.)

Marth: (raising his arms) Yatta!

(The horse runs off as the rider slowly stands up.)

Rider (translated): (brandishing his sword) What happened? What did you do?

Marth (translated): I saved your life!

(The guy pauses. Then he throws the sword down. He starts to run off.)

Rider (translated): Fifty ryo is not worth dying for! Tell Takezo Anri to keep his money!

Marth (translated): (watching him go) But…if you are not Anri…

(Another man, wearing the same armor and mask as that rider, comes around the tree. He has a crossbow pointed at Marth. Marth raises his hands in surrender.)

Man (translated): You scared them off. (He picks up the dropped sword) If I had been able to put a sword through the chest of their leader, I would have been a very rich man. (He looks at Marth curiously.) Are you a monk?

Marth (translated): No.

Man (translated): And you dress so strangely. You wear glasses like a doctor.

(Marth says "Oh" and removes his glasses.)

Marth (translated): Takezo Anri! I am your biggest fan! I know all your stories! You are a great hero!

Man (translated): Me? A hero?

(He slowly removes his mask. He's not Japanese, but a white man with short brown hair and a goatee.)

Marth (translated): Huh?

(He puts his glasses back on.)

Marth (translated): (surprised) Takezo Anri is _gaijin_?

Anri (translated): Anri? I go by that name here, but I've never been called a hero before.

(Marth looks confused.

Cut to a paper store in Pallet Town. Peppy arrives in a purple uniform. His boss, an orange fox, comes up to him.)

Fox: You're late, Butler.

Peppy: Was dropping my daughter off at school.

Fox: What about those new print cartridges that shipped this morning?

Peppy: I was here when they arrived.

Fox: And when did you think they would get installed?

Peppy: Was going to do it now.

Fox: Listen, Butler. (He gets in his face) The paper industry is dog-eat-dog. You have to _want_ it. Do you?? Really _want _it?

Peppy: (after a pause) Yes sir.

(Cut to a restaurant in Zebes. Ash and Diddy sit at a table.)

Ash: The Company was formed 30 years ago by several like-minded characters with extraordinary abilities. We thought it our duty to find those like us and protect them. We find characters and make sure they don't become dangerous. Sometimes this means showing them what they are and how to use their abilities for good.

Diddy: And other times?

Ash: We have to take precautions to ensure the survival of the species. So we might have to remove those who become a threat to themselves or others.

Diddy: Who the hell are you to decide who lives or dies?

Ash: You're not so different, Doctor Kong. You tried to put a bullet in the head of a character called Mewtwo.

Diddy: That was different. (He looks down) And it doesn't matter. Mewtwo's dead so he's no threat.

Ash: Well that's all we do, look out for everyone's best interests. For instance. We know that you and Officer Parkman are taking care of Mew Ketchum. And we're not interfering there.

Diddy: So what is it you want?

Ash: Just to help you. Give you funding for your research. Save those who have these abilities.

Diddy: The magnitude we're talking about…it's far too much money.

Ash: (grinning) Let's just say we have our own private Fort Knox.

(He holds up a spoon. Suddenly, it turns to gold. Diddy is shocked.)

Ash: So what do you think? Can we count you in?

(Cut to Diddy's apartment. D.K. closes the door, bringing in a pizza.)

D.K.: Mew! Pizza!

Mew: (coming in the room) Is that all we eat? I miss Diddy, at least he cooks. You're supposed to give me vegetables.

D.K.: And that's why I got a vegetable pizza.

Mew: (sitting down) That doesn't count.

D.K.: Sure it does. Hey, I wanted to talk to you anyway.

Mew: About this? (She holds his badge up)

D.K.: Just got it today.

Mew: Well…did you earn it?

D.K.: Of course. Why wouldn't I?

Mew: (with a look) You know what I mean. Did you cheat?

D.K.: I just used my talents. You wouldn't think bad of a baseball player because he's athletic, would you?

Mew: It's not the same, and you know it.

D.K.: Anyway, no. (He pulls out her drawings) I wanted to talk to you about these.

Mew: They're nothing.

D.K.: They're not nothing, Mew. They're all the same. Is this the man from your nightmares?

Mew: I don't want to talk about it.

D.K.: I just want to help you, Mew –

Mew: (standing) I said I don't want to talk about it!

(They both are silent for a moment.)

Mew: …Can I finish my pizza in my room?

D.K.: (defeated) Sure.

(Cut to the truck in Segaworld. Sonic and Amy look at a copy of Activating Evolution in Seganese.)

Amy (translated): This book, it explains everything.

Sonic (translated): This man seems to have it all figured out.

Amy (translated): (nodding) He will have a cure.

Sonic (translated): Don't worry, Amy. It won't happen again when I'm with you. I won't let it.

(The truck stops. After a few seconds, the flap opens. Jet sticks his head in.)

Jet (translated): You two. Out.

(They get out as Jet and Storm wait for them.)

Jet (translated): (pulling Sonic away) When I said 10,000 rings, I meant that was if your sister rode up front with me.

Sonic (translated): (angry) No. She stays with me.

Jet (translated): Oh. Then I guess I misspoke. What I should have said was that it will be 10,000 rings for _each_ of you.

Sonic (translated): That's not what you said before!

Jet (translated): It's what I'm saying now.

Sonic (translated): (going to his sister) Come on, Amy –

(Storm blocks his way. Jet comes up and punches him down.)

Amy (translated): No! Sonic!!

(Jet repeatedly kicks Sonic while he's on the ground.)

Amy (translated): Stop!

(She starts towards her brother. Storm grabs Amy. He pulls her away.)

Amy (translated): Sonic!! Help!!

(They all pile in to the front. The truck slowly drives away.

Cut to a gym in Pallet Town. Peach stands in her gym clothes, watching the cheerleaders practice.)

Girl's voice: Peach!

(Peach looks back to see a birdie coming toward her. She hits it back over the badminton net. It's returned again and her partner dives on the floor to try to hit it. It deflects away. The girl lands at the foot of the yellow mouse.)

Pikachu: Nice moves, Sarah.

Peach: (coming over) Leave her alone. (She helps her up) Are you OK? I'm gonna go find the birdie thing.

(She goes off and spots the birdie. She bends to get it when a shoe steps in front of it. She looks up to see Doug.)

Peach: Can I have that back?

Doug: Sure thing. (He hands it to her) Robot.

Peach: So I'm a robot now?

Doug: Yup. You didn't raise your hand in class when you knew the answer. You don't want people to know how smart you are.

Peach: You're right then. I'm a robot.

(She walks back to see Pikachu talking to her partner.)

Pikachu: Come on, Sarah. It's just one jump off the tower. You know the girls will catch you.

Peach: (coming up) Hey, leave her alone.

Pikachu: OK, one, don't know you. Two, it's my duty as captain to recruit new talent. I think Sarah has what it takes to be a cheerleader.

Peach: What, you think you're so special just because you can do a back tuck?

Pikachu: You think you can do it? Tell you what. You do one back tuck off the tower, and Sarah here is off the hook.

Peach: Sure, no problem.

Pikachu: This should be good.

(They walk over to the tower. The rest of the class watches as Peach climbs up. She stands at the top, prepared to do it.

But then she looks like she remembers her father's advice. So she stops and turns around.)

Peach: Sorry. Can't do it.

Pikachu: (rolling her eyes) There's a surprise.

(Peach looks down to see Doug looking disappointed in her.

Cut to the bedroom in Diddy's apartment. Mew is tossing and turning in her sleep. D.K. comes in and listens in on her thoughts.)

Mew: _Help me! No! Don't hurt me!!_

Man's voice: _I can see you, Mew!_

(Mew wakes up with a jolt. D.K. grabs her in a hug.)

D.K.: You're OK, you're OK.

Mew: I'm scared of him.

D.K.: I'll tell you what, Mew. You find him and I'll take care of him, OK?

Mew: No! (She holds him at arm's length) If you go after him, he'll kill you. I don't want you to die like my parents did.

D.K.: OK, OK. No one's going to get killed.

(They hug again.

Cut back to Peach's gym. She sits on top of the cheer tower alone. She gets up to leave, but stops herself. She looks around then prepares to jump off.

She does a perfect back tuck and lands. Then her ankle snaps and she falls to the floor with an "Ow!". She resets it and a bruise heals up over it. The door slams and Peach looks up in fear. Doug is there.)

Doug: What are you doing?

Peach: Nothing.

(He looks like he doesn't believe her. He glances back up at the tower, then back at her. Peach looks nervous.

Cut to a break room at the paper store in Pallet Town. Peppy sits, drinking coffee and reading a magazine. His boss comes in.)

Fox: Butler. You're still on your break?

Peppy: Yup. Just five more minutes.

Fox: There's a line of customers out there. Let's go.

(Peppy leans around him to look. There are no customers out there. Everyone else looks bored.)

Peppy: (leaning back) Just a few more sips.

Fox: I don't think so. (He sticks his finger in Peppy's face) You're done. Get out there. Do you hear me?

Peppy: Oh, I hear you.

(He grabs the boss's finger and twists it back, then throws him on to the table. McCloud gasps in pain and surprise.)

Peppy: Now hear me. I am through eating your crap. From now on I will work how and when I feel like it. I will take breaks when I want to. And you will not say one damn word to me ever again. Understand?

(McCloud nods furiously and goes "Uh huh.")

Peppy: Good.

(He releases the finger and finishes his coffee. He walks off as McCloud lies there shaking.

Cut to Japan in 1671. Marth and Anri walk along.)

Marth (translated): I can't believe it…Anri…not even Japanese…

Anri (translated): 'Scuse me friend, I've got to pee.

(He walks over to a tree as Marth turns around.)

Anri (translated): Anri's a good name, huh? "Sword Saint." No one wants to trifle with that. I thought of it on the boat over from Gamewatchworld.

Marth: (turning around) So you are English!?

Anri: Oh, fantastic! (He takes Marth's shoulders) There's very few villagers that I can talk plain with.

Marth: (wiping his shoulders off) Ew!

Anri: Yes, I came over on a tea boat. I stayed to make my fortune. I make my money fighting off bandits and the like.

Marth: What!? Takezo Anri does not fight for money! He fights for honor!

Anri: As long as it's honor I can spend. I hire an impersonator to distract the men in a field. He waves the sword around and says how he's fearsome Anri. Meanwhile, I climb up a tree and pick them off, one bye one.

Marth: (stunned) That's fighting dirty!

Anri: That's fighting _smart_! Besides, I give him a fair wage! …If he lives!

Marth: No! (He steps in front of Anri, stopping them both) I come from the future! I read all about your triumphs! (Many people start walking past them)

Anri: The future? That's a good one.

Marth: (as more people walk by) Your trials are my people's legends! How you defeated the great black bear! Your love for the swordsmith's daughter! How you saved Otsu!

(Then he catches something on the wind. He sniffs the air.)

Marth: Do you smell something burning?

(He turns and looks in to the distance. There's a village on fire. It's where all the people are walking from.)

Anri: That would be Otsu.

(Marth looks completely shocked.

Cut to the rooftop of the Deveaux building. Roy and Ike stand on it, looking out at the city.)

Roy: Who sent you this message, sir?

Ike: I don't know. It could be any of them.

Roy: "Them"? Who are they?

Ike: And they are all very powerful. (He turns back to Roy) You must leave. It is not safe with me.

Roy: No. It is for Marth that I will stay and fight for you.

Ike: (nodding) Very well. I will require a sword then.

Roy: Of course.

(He goes to leave. As he reaches the exit, Samus Petrelli comes in. Roy watches as she goes to Ike, tears on her face.)

Samus: Let me see it.

(He holds up his picture and she hers. They actually fit together, with Ike standing next to Samus. So they definitely were from the same original picture.)

Ike: So it is true.

Samus: Someone's playing a trick on us.

Ike: A trick? I don't think so. (He walks off, thinking) Your husband. Daniel Deveaux. Ganondorf. Now, there are only nine left. (He suddenly turns back) Someone is getting revenge on us. For all the people we killed in the name of our beliefs. I sought redemption by helping Marth on his quest to save the world. (He steps up close to her) How did you help _your_ son?

(Samus seethes in anger. Then she reaches out and slaps him. From the doorway, Roy bows his head and leaves. Samus turns to leave.)

Ike: Samus. (She stops, looking back) I am leaving for Japan tonight. I suggest you disappear as well.

(Cut back to Otsu in 1671. Marth runs up to one of the villagers.)

Marth: What happened?

Woman: Bandits! It was Medeus and his samurai! (She walks off)

Marth: (to himself) Oh no! I broke history!

Anri: (coming up) You mustn't fret everything, my strange little friend. (He holds up a jug) Some sake? It'll brighten your day!

Marth: This isn't right! You're supposed to be a hero! And then you get gold and riches more than anyone could even dream of. And you take the swordsmith's daughter, the most beautiful girl in all of Japan, as your princess.

(Suddenly, a girl with long green hair stalks up to them. She slaps Anri across the face.)

Anri: …Oww?

Girl (translated): We gave you everything we had to protect us! Now our village is burned and we have nothing! They took my father hostage! (She grabs the sword from Anri)

Anri and Marth (translated): (simultaneously) My sword! (They look at each other) Huh?

Girl (translated): We gave you this as payment for stopping them. Now I'm taking it back. (She walks off)

Marth: Wait…the sword was your payment, and they took her father. So that's –

Anri: – the swordsmith's daughter. Doesn't look like she wants to be my princess, now does it?

Marth (translated): (chasing after her) Wait! Swordsmith's daughter! Where are you going??

Girl (translated): (turning back) To rescue my father! Somebody has to.

Marth: (coming back) That's it! That's what you have to do! Rescue the swordsmith and make his daughter fall in love with you! Then you can become the hero I know about! It will be easy! I will show you –

(Anri reaches out and punches Marth in the face. Marth drops to the ground.)

Anri: The only thing I _have_ to do…is find me a drink. (He walks off)

Marth: This is going to be harder than I thought…

(Cut to the dinner table at the Bennet house. There's awkward silence as Peppy, Vivian, Slippy, and Peach eat. Vivian holds Yoshi in her lap. After several seconds of silence, Peppy speaks.)

Peppy: I tell ya. Eighty-six days straight over 80 degrees. Doesn't get better than that. Does it, Slippy?

Slippy: Uh, no. Guess not. (He grins nervously)

Vivian: How was your first day of school, Peach? Anything…special happen?

Peach: Uh… (she looks at her father) No. I skated by unnoticed. It's like I wasn't even there.

(Peppy nods and smiles at her.)

Vivian: And how 'bout you, sweetheart? (Peppy looks at her in fear) Anything interesting happen at Copy Kingdom?

Peppy: I…uh…made a calendar for some grandparents. And a co-worker brought in donuts.

Vivian: Well, I think it's great that we've all adjusted so well. I mean, us Bennets. Life gives us lemons, and what do we make?

(There's another awkward silence.)

Peach: Uh, lemonade?

Vivian: Lemonade, exactly. We're all flourishing. Well, except for Yoshi here. (In her baby voice as she holds him up) Nobody knows that he won two regional championships, five all-breed rallies. Poor little guy. I mean, how do you go back to the farm after you have seen gay Paris? N'est-ce pas? Mais oui. (Yoshi licks her face) Oh, merci.

(There's another weird silence. (**A/N: For good reason.**) Then Peppy's phone rings.)

Peppy: Oh, uh…it must be work. Sorry.

(He gets up and leaves the table. He walks into the other room and answers it.)

Peppy: Hello?

(Cut to Diddy's hotel room. He's on the phone.)

Diddy: It's me. They finally caught up with me in Zebes. But they took the bait. I'm in.

(Cut back to Peppy. He grins.)

Peppy: Good. It's all falling into place. Just be careful. And you and I will bring this whole company down.

(Cut to Segaworld. Sonic comes upon the truck – it's not moving. He looks worried.)

Sonic (translated): No.

(He opens the passenger door of the truck. Storm falls out, dead. Black tear stains run down from his eyes. Sonic looks into the cab to see Jet's eyes are the same.

Sonic runs to the back of the truck. He looks in to see the rest of the passengers are also all dead with black tear stains running down their faces. Sonic looks distressed as he hears crying.)

Sonic (translated): Amy?

(He goes to the driver's door. Amy sits on the ground, sobbing.)

Amy (translated): What have I done?

Sonic (translated): (taking her hand) You didn't mean to.

Amy (translated): My God. Forgive me.

Sonic (translated): Come on. (He pulls Jet out of the truck) We have to get to Nintenworld, to the Mushroom Kingdom. The doctor is the only one who can help you.

Amy (translated): (standing) And the others?

Sonic (translated): When we get some place safe, we'll bury them. Come on.

(Amy nods. The two get in the truck.

Cut to Peach's bedroom. She dials her phone.

Cut to a bar in the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi sits, obviously having drunk a lot. He answers his phone.)

Luigi: I told you not to call me any more.

Peach: (through phone) I know.

Luigi: I'm gonna hang up then.

Peach: Look, I know why you're doing this. But I miss Mario too. And I don't know if I can pretend to be someone I'm not any more. I feel like I'm gonna burst.

Luigi: Look, I know you're looking for answers. We all are. But trust me, I am not the guy to give them to you. I'm sorry.

(He hangs up and looks in a mirror on the wall. The reflection looking back is him, but he's horribly burned, especially on one side of his face. His mouth is twisted in a grimace as well. Luigi looks at it in fright.

Cut back to Peach. She hangs up her phone and sighs. She lies back on her bed as we zoom out. We pan out her window and turn. We see a tree outside her window – and floating next to that tree, in the air, is Doug. He's watching Peach. Then he slowly turns and flies off into the night.

Cut to the Deveaux rooftop. Ike stands at the edge, looking somber. He hears something behind him.)

Ike: Roy?

(He turns around to see no one. But then a hooded figure walks out from behind the pigeon cages. The hood is obscuring the figure's face as it slowly walks toward Ike.)

Ike: Of all of them, I never expected it would be you.

Roy: (coming through the door, carrying a sword) Sir! I have it!!

(The hooded figure bursts into a run, right at Ike.)

Roy: No!

(The figure tackles Ike and they both fall over the edge of the building. Roy runs toward them.)

Roy: Sir! No!!

(He reaches the edge and looks down. He sees Ike's body, dead on the ground in a pool of blood. But the figure has disappeared.

Cut to a shipping dock in Eagleland. A security guard walks around. Suddenly, he's hit over the head. He falls to the deck as a blonde guy appears behind him. Another guy with short black hair appears too.)

Ness: What were you trying to do, kill the man?

Lucas: Sorry.

Ness: Just make sure he's alive.

(They drag the body off and resume searching for something.)

Ness: It's supposed to be container 9109.

(They come upon another container, with a short round creature in armor standing here.)

Meta: Hey! Over here!

(They all strain and lift the bar holding the container closed. Then they walk in, getting out flashlights.)

Lucas: Well? Where are the iPods?

Meta: Hey, what's that??

(They look into the corner of the container. There's a shirtless male body sitting there. The men move forward to see it better.

The man turns to face them. It's Mario Petrelli, his hair buzzed down short. He looks terribly confused.)

Ness: Who are you?

(Mario doesn't say anything, just looks confused.)

Meta: Did you hear the man? Who are you?

(He moves forward threateningly.

Mario raises a hand in defense and a blue lightning bolt shoots out. It knocks Meta to the ground.)

Lucas: Geez!!

(Mario looks absolutely stunned that he just did this. He stares at his hand as Ness leans down next to him. He notices Mario's handcuffed to the inside of the container. And that he's wearing a necklace with the circular symbol on it.)

Ness: Who are you? What's your name?

Mario: I don't know.

(Ness looks curious.)

Mario: I don't know.

(Slam to black.)

* * *

**A/N: That's it! Yup, uh…not that many people died in that finale, huh? Heh. More will be revealed in the chapters to come! (Of course, if you've seen the show…it won't be a surprise. Alas.) And, what I've decided to put at the bottom and not the top:**

Your list of new (and returning!) characters:

Mohinder Suresh – Diddy Kong (1st Smasher/38)

Bob Bishop – Ash Bishop (2nd Smasher - he's the Pokemon Trainer)

Maya Herrera – Amy Herrera

Alejandro Herrera – Sonic Herrera (3rd Smasher)

Claire Bennet – Peach Bennet (4th Smasher)

Noah Bennet – Peppy Bennet

West Rosen – Douglas Falcon (5th Smasher)

Hiro Nakamura – Marth Nakamura (6th Smasher)

Takezo Kensei – Takezo Anri

Matt Parkman – D.K. Parkman (7th Smasher)

Detective Fuller – Detective Wario (8th Smasher)

Debbie Marshall – Pikachu Marshall (9th Smasher)

Mr. Zern – Professor R.O.B. (10th Smasher)

Coyote – Jet the Hawk

Hulk – Storm the Albatross

Molly Walker – Mew Ketchum

Miss Gerber – Miss Lucario (11th Smasher)

Kaito Nakamura – Ike Nakamura (12th Smasher)

Ando Masahashi – Roy Masahashi (13th Smasher)

Nathan Petrelli – Luigi Petrelli (14th Smasher)

Angela Petrelli – Samus Petrelli (15th Smasher)

Linderman – Ganondorf (16th Smasher)

Copy Kingdom Manager – Manager McCloud (17th Smasher)

Whitebeard – Medeus

Sandra Bennet – Vivian Bennet

Mr. Muggles – Yoshi (18th Smasher)

Lyle Bennet – Slippy Bennet

Ricky – Ness (19th Smasher)

Will – Lucas (20th Smasher)

Tuko – Meta (Knight) (21st Smasher)

Peter Petrelli – Mario Petrelli (22nd Smasher)

**You were probably expecting the Ice Climbers as the twins, right? I thought about it. But 1) the Climbers technically already have a part, and 2) it doesn't make sense should they ever be separated. Anyway, there's 17 Smash Brothers, former and new! Please R/R, and I'll see you next time for "Lizards"!**


	2. Chapter 2: Lizards

**A/N**: So I've been gone for a _very_ long time. What have I done in the meantime? Only graduated college and got my first job! And I have been rewatching my Heroes Season 2 DVDs to prepare for Season 3 (which looks AWESOME), and I now have a renewed interest in continuing this fic. I've swapped a few characters (Meta Knight and Ike) and made some small changes for my planned characters for this season. Anyway, on to a very long-delayed Chapter 2!

* * *

(Open on a back room in a pub in Eagleland. Mario, unconscious and still shirtless, is tied to a chair. A bucket of water is thrown on him. He gasps in shock as he wakes up. He sees the men from the shipping container in front of him.)

Lucas: So where are the iPods?

Mario: (sputtering) I told you, I don't remember.

Ness: Just like you don't remember how you got there, huh?

Mario: I don't remember anything.

Ness: (not believing) Come on. The one container we're sent to rob, we find you. What are the odds?

Mario: I told you, I don't know how I got in there.

Ness: I'm sorry to hear that. (He turns to go) Meta?

(Meta Knight steps forward. He seems to smile behind his mask. Then he lashes out and punches Mario.

Cut to the kitchen in the Bennet house. Vivian cracks an egg and drops it into a pot of boiling water. Her wedding ring slips off her finger into the pot as well. In the pot is the title card: "Chapter 2: Lizards.")

Vivian: Oh shoot, my wedding ring fell in.

(Peach is walking into the room. She goes over and looks into the pot. She reaches in, grimacing in pain, and pulls her hand back out. It's blistered and burned, but it quickly heals. She hands the ring to her mother.)

Vivian: (with a look) We do have a colander, dear. No need to be flashy.

Peach: It's no big deal, mom.

Vivian: It _will _be a big deal if anyone notices.

Peach: (annoyed) Can't I at least be myself here at home? It's bad enough I can't be myself anywhere else.

Peppy: (coming into the room) We want you to be yourself, Peachy. You just have to lay low.

Peach: It's the kids who lay low that they worry about, dad.

Peppy: Well, we trust you, but you still shouldn't do that kind of thing, even here.

Peach: I can't cheerlead and I can't even heal at home?? Are you kidding me?? You get to go to work and be all normal while I'm trapped pretending to be?!

Peppy: (with some anger) Going to work isn't my first priority, Peach. Keeping this family safe is.

Peach: (sighing) You're right, dad. I'm sorry. I'll stay out of trouble.

(She leaves for school. As soon as she's gone, Vivian goes to the table and picks up the newspaper.)

Vivian: Have you seen this??

(Peppy walks over to look at it. On the front page is a picture of Ike's body laying on the ground. The headline reads: "Yamauchi Industries CEO Dead At Age 60.")

Peppy: I knew this would happen.

Vivian: What do you mean, you knew this would happen? (Peppy doesn't respond) HEY. (He looks at her) No more secrets. That's the deal, remember?

Peppy: (smiling) All right. Let me show you.

(Peppy leads her into his office off the kitchen. He brings something out of the closet, unrolling it.)

Peppy: This was done by a very gifted artist from the Mushroom Kingdom, Douglas Mendez.

(He unrolls the painting to show the exact picture from the newspaper of Ike's death.)

Peppy: Everything he's ever painted has come true. Except for a series of eight. I was only given the first.

Vivian: (with wonder) There's seven more? What's in the other paintings??

Peppy: I don't know, but I'm going to find them.

(Cut to the Deveaux rooftop. Roy is there, talking to police. Wario and D.K. come up. Wario crosses the police tape while D.K. hangs back. After a second, Wario returns.)

Wario: You forget how to walk into a crime scene?

D.K.: (smiling) Just savoring the moment.

Wario: Welcome to the big leagues.

(D.K. crosses the tape as Wario brings out a file.)

Wario: Ike Nakamura from Japan. Here on business. In good health. This was found on him.

(He hands D.K. the picture of Ike with the circular symbol over it.)

Wario: Ever seen that symbol before?

D.K.: (lying) Uh…no. Never.

Wario: Roy Masahashi over here was with Mr. Nakamura. Says he saw a man go over the edge with him.

D.K.: But there's only the one body.

Wario: Well, either the killer fell twenty stories and got up and walked away, or he flew away. You know somebody who can do that?

(Recognition flashes over D.K.'s face, but then he shakes his head.)

D.K.: No. Of course not.

Wario: There's a fingerprint on the picture. Belongs to Samus Petrelli.

D.K.: OK. Let's bring her in.

(Wario nods and walks off. D.K. goes over to Roy.)

D.K.: Mr. Masahashi. Have you ever seen this symbol before? (He shows him the picture)

Roy: (nodding) It is a Japanese kanji. It means "great ability" or "godsend." It is also the sign of Takezo Anri, a great Japanese hero. Mr. Nakamura used to tell the stories to his son, Marth.

D.K.: I'd like to talk to Marth.

Roy: (sadly) So would I.

(Cut to Japan in the past. Marth runs around, looking for something. He finally sees Anri slumped under a tree, passed out. He grabs the man up and pulls him over to a water trough. He thrusts Anri's head under the water to wake him up. Marth yanks the man back out and yells at him.)

Marth: You have to wake up! You must go after the swordsmith's daughter! Make her fall in love with you! That is the way the stories go!!

Anri: (sputtering) You know…You look like a fish when you talk.

Marth: I promise that if you do this, they will tell your story for four hundred years – minimum!

Anri: (with a grin) Like a giant carp!

(Marth looks angry and shoves Anri's head back into the water. After a while he lifts him out again, but Anri just slumps to the ground.)

Marth: History needs Takezo Anri to be a hero today!

(He glances around and sees Anri's armor under the tree where he was sitting. He gets an idea.

Cut to later. Marth, wearing Anri's armor, rides off on a horse.)

Marth: Roy will never believe this! Yahoo!!

(Cut to a classroom in Pallet Town in the present. R.O.B. gives a presentation to Peach's class.)

R.O.B.: Lizards, as seen in this movie clip, are capable of cellular regeneration.

Peach: (speaking up) You mean like people who can heal themselves?

R.O.B.: (chuckling) No, not people, Peach. Lizards. And raise your hand, please.

(Peach just puts her hand up. R.O.B. kind of sighs.)

R.O.B.: Yes, Peach.

Peach: But it is possible, right? For people to regenerate like that?

R.O.B.: Yes, there's some controversial research going on with stem cells. Good progress, but nothing too much yet.

Peach: Do you think they could get to the point of generating new organs or limbs for people who need them?

(Doug is looking at her, interested in her interest.)

R.O.B.: Well, I think the next step for humans isn't generating new body parts, it's to get rid of unnecessary ones. The appendix, wisdom teeth, even the pinky toe.

Peach: I've read that some people may have evolved a different code already. Is that possible?

R.O.B.: (laughing) Well, you'd need an advanced degree in genetics to get that answer. But I hope you than me in your dissertation. Now then…

(He resumes talking about lizards. Peach looks over at Doug, who's smiling smugly at her.

Cut to an office outside the Mushroom Kingdom. Diddy walks in to see Ash, holding a folder.)

Ash: Ah, Doctor Kong, good to see you. I have your first assignment here.

Diddy: (confused) Assignment? I thought I was going to be doing my research here.

Ash: Well, someone showed up at the lava fields with symptoms that suggest he has the virus. So far, there's only been two presentations of the disease: your brother and Mew Ketchum. If he has it too –

Diddy: (worried) Then the disease is spreading.

Ash: Right. So find out if he has it, then bring him back here if he does. (Diddy turns to go) Oh, and Doctor? (Diddy turns back) As of now, your blood is the only cure for that virus. So try not to get yourself killed.

(Diddy looks slightly nervous, but nods and walks out the door.

Cut to a house in Dream Castland. Sonic and Amy knock on the door. It opens to reveal a red echidna smiling at them.)

Knuckles (translated): Sonic, Amy. My old friends.

Sonic (translated): (grinning) Knuckles.

(Knuckles hugs each of them, then lets them in.)

Sonic (translated): So you can get us into Game Cubeland?

Knuckles (translated): (leading them to a bedroom) Yes, of course. Just rest now. It will be a long night, and a…friend of mine is coming to cross too.

(He moves off into the house. Amy rounds on Sonic.)

Amy (translated): We shouldn't be risking him. We have to cross alone.

Sonic (translated): Knuckles knows the best way.

Amy (translated): (scared) What if I…lose control?

Sonic (translated): (taking her hand) I won't let that happen.

(Cut to the pub in Eagleland. Mario is still struggling to get out of the chair. At the doorway is a short, pink, round creature with a wisp of hair and big eyes. She watches Mario for a second.)

Creature: Bet you were better-looking yesterday. (She goes to him and lifts his necklace) What's this mean?

Mario: I wish I knew.

Creature: And your name?

Mario: Wish I knew that one too.

Creature: I'm Jigglypuff. (She goes and gets a bowl, filling it with water)

Mario: What are they going to do to me?

Jigglypuff: Whatever my brother feels is best. (She comes back to him with the bowl and a rag)

Mario: Your brother? Is the leader…?

Jigglypuff: (starting to clean the blood off of him) Ness. That's right. See, this iPod thing, it's more than just the money. They were doing it for leverage in a situation we have with a guy named Andonuts. And he's not very forgiving. (She wrings out the rag) I mean, a name, a face? Don't you remember anything we can use to find whoever took the iPods?

Mario: Sorry. The first thing I remember is waking up in that container and some guy getting ready to hit me.

Jigglypuff: (with a laugh) Yeah, and then some big flash knocks him on his back.

Mario: (hesitating) I think…the flash. It came from me. From…my hand.

Jigglypuff: (laughing) Your hand?

(She wrings out the rag again and looks back at Mario. She stops laughing and looks worried.)

Mario: What is it?

Jigglypuff: Well I've cleaned a lot of blood off of you. But you don't seem to have any wounds.

(Mario looks at her questioningly, then over at a mirror across the room. He sees no mark on him either. He and Jigglypuff both look confused.

Cut to the lava fields. Diddy walks around, talking to various Koopas. Finally, he ends up at a large castle. He knocks and enters.)

Diddy: Hello? I'm a doctor, I'm here to help.

(He walks around the castle and sees a bedroom. He goes in it and finds the dragon. He's sick in bed, not wearing his necklace.)

Diddy: (starting to unpack his things) You're sick. But there may be a cure.

Bowser: I don't want it.

Diddy: You don't? Why not?

Bowser: God gave me a gift. I used it for evil instead of good. Now he is punishing me.

Diddy: Well, there's a chance you're suffering from any other number of viruses that I don't have a cure for. But if you have this one specific virus, there's only one cure: a distillation of my blood. Plus, I was led to you, so that's another sign, isn't it?

Bowser: A sign of what?

Diddy: That God's not quite done with you yet.

(Cut back to Dream Castland. Amy lays in bed, resting, with Sonic watching over her. A white bat comes over to their room.)

Rouge (translated): He watches over you.

Amy (translated): (smiling slightly) He always has. Ever since we were born together.

Sonic (translated): I have to. We have to get to Nintenworld, to get a doctor for her.

Rouge (translated): (coming into the room) A doctor? I'm a bit of a healer myself.

Amy (translated): (worried) No, I don't think you should –

Rouge (translated): Please, just let me see.

(She sits on the bed and takes Amy's hand. She closes her eyes and concentrates.)

Rouge (translated): It is a new illness. You fear…yourself…What is inside of you…is black…Black enough to kill the devil!

(She yanks her hands away from Amy's.)

Rouge (translated): You're cursed! There is no cure!

Knuckles (translated): (coming into the room) Rouge, it's OK –

Rouge (translated): (standing) I won't cross with them! They're cursed!

(She runs from the room. Amy and Sonic look at each other with concern.

Cut to Japan in the past. Elincia fights against several samurai. She's surrounded, but still fights them off when they come after her.)

Medeus (translated): As amusing as this is, I should just kill you now.

(Marth suddenly walks up, in Anri's armor.)

Marth (translated): Takezo Anri demands that you leave her alone!

(The samurai round on him, raising their swords.)

Marth (translated): Don't even think about it! Takezo Anri is the greatest swordsman Japan has ever seen!

Samurai (translated): Why does he keep saying his own name…?

Medeus (translated): (laughing) How can you defeat us when you don't even have a sword?

Marth (translated): I don't need a sword when I have all of yours!

(There's a whoosh, and suddenly all of the men's swords are in the ground around Marth. They look shocked. He laughs in triumph.)

Medeus (translated): No matter! Ready your bows!

Marth (translated): (wagging a finger) I wouldn't do that if I were you!

(The men are all preparing their bows with arrows. Then, there's another whoosh and all of the men's bows and quivers are around Marth as well. The men are really surprised by this and turn to run.)

Marth (translated): That's it, run away!

(Elincia takes a few swipes at them, too, as they leave.)

Marth (translated): (calling after them) Remember this battle for your history! "The Battle of Twelve Swords", that's a good name!!

(Marth goes and gets on his horse. Elincia follows after him.)

Elincia (translated): May good fortune follow you, Anri.

Marth (translated): Come, let us ride together.

(He holds out a hand, and she takes it. He lifts her up onto the horse. They ride off.

Cut to the pub in the present. Mario keeps trying to wriggle out of his bonds. He sees Ness and Jigglypuff talking.)

Ness: If he even looks at you wrong, just shoot him.

Jigglypuff: What am I, twelve?

Ness: Always.

(She smacks him mock indignation. Ness and the other men leave.

Mario looks back, trying to get out of the ropes. He closes his eyes and tries to concentrate, but nothing happens. He breathes a few times and tries again, but still nothing. Then, suddenly, his hands phase through the ropes. They drop to the floor as Mario opens his eyes. He lifts his hands, looking shocked.

He slowly gets up from the chair and grabs a spare shirt. He puts it on as he walks toward a window. He opens it and looks outside.

Out in the pub, Jigglypuff is cleaning. Two short men walk in. One is a blond with rectangular glasses and the other has only a few hairs on the top of his head.)

Jigglypuff: Bar's closed, guys.

Poo: We're not here for a drink.

(Mario watches them, undecided on what to do.)

Jigglypuff: Well, Ness and the guys just left.

Poo: We're not here for Ness, either.

(Jigglypuff goes to the bar, reaching for the gun Ness left her.)

Jigglypuff: Well then –

(She grabs the gun and turns. But Poo already come up to her and he grabs the gun. He wrestles it from her, but Jigglypuff hits him in the crotch. He winces, but punches her. He pulls out a tire iron as he stands over her.

Suddenly, from the back room, Mario walks out. He raises his hand and a blue ball of electricity shoots it. It hits Poo and knocks him to the floor. The other guy raises a gun. Mario waves his hand at it and it sails out of his hand, into the wall. The guy runs up and hits Mario once, but it doesn't do much. Mario hits him back. The guy ends up flying across the pub into the far wall.

Mario turns to Jigglypuff, looking at him in amazement. He looks confused and worried by what he did too.

Cut to Peach's school in Pallet Town. She's at her locker. She closes it as Doug appears next to her.)

Doug: So. Lizards, huh? (They start to walk away) I figured you'd be more into unicorns or something.

Peach: (dismissing) It was just a question is class.

Doug: No, I think it's cool that you're into genetics. I'm kind of into it too.

Peach: I'm not "into" genetics.

Doug: You don't have to hide everything interesting about you. I mean, genetics is important. It kind of tells us what we are. Like, there's this book, by some guy from Kong Island. It's about people who evolved, just like you were talking about.

Peach: (getting angry) Sorry, I left all my awesome genetic textbook reading for the summer.

Doug: Still, you should see it. I could bring it by your house, or something.

Peach: That's really OK. If you're into lizards, awesome, but I've gotta go.

(She's in the parking lot. She turns to unlock her car, but…the space is empty.)

Peach: (confused) Where's my car?

(Cut to Japan in the past again. Marth and Elincia step down from the horse amidst some cherry blossoms.)

Marth (translated): I'm sorry I'm a bad rider.

Elincia (translated): It is I who am sorry. I believed you had taken our money and deserted us.

Marth (translated): Your father will be rescued, I promise.

Elincia (translated): (smiling) You are as honorable as your are brave.

Marth (translated): (looking around) Look, the cherry blossoms are in bloom.

Elincia (translated): They are beautiful, aren't they?

Marth (translated): (almost to himself) Yes, yes they are.

Elincia (translated): Will you…remove your mask?

Marth (translated): (backing up) Why?

Elincia (translated): So I can look upon the face of our rescuer.

Marth (translated): I…dare not. There are things I must say to you, that I cannot say with it removed. It is no surprise Takezo Anri's love for you will be the stuff of legend.

Elincia (translated): (blushing) Really?

Marth (translated): Yes.

(She goes in for a kiss. She's close to Marth when, abruptly, time stops. Marth takes off his mask and looks at Elincia sadly.

Suddenly, time starts again, but Marth has disappeared. Elincia looks around for him but doesn't see him. The cherry blossoms fall around her, and she smiles and laughs.

Cut to the castle in the lava fields in present time. The dragon sits up in his bed, looking much better.)

Diddy: You look healthy. My blood worked.

Bowser: I suppose you were a sign.

Diddy: A sign of what? What's the virus doing all the way out here? It's spreading and I don't know how. You probably would have been dead by the morning…In any case, the company I'm working for wants me to bring you in for observation.

Bowser: (standing and looking worried) Of course. There is always a company.

(Diddy looks at him in confusion. And suddenly, he's looking at Ash, not the dragon.)

Ash: Where is the dragon?

Diddy: (confused) The dragon? Isn't he in the lava fields?

Ash: That's where we are! You've been out of contact for hours.

Diddy: I remember…being in your office. You told me I had to go help the dragon since he might have the virus.

Ash: (crossing his arms) He wouldn't have been able to take your memory unless the vaccine worked. So...apparently it did.

Diddy: (stunned) My memory…?

Ash: We'll just chalk this one up to a rookie mistake. Just don't let it happen again.

(Diddy nods, looking distressed.

Cut to the Dream Castland/Game Cubeland border. Knuckles, Sonic, and Amy walk through some woods. They come upon a drainpipe that goes under the border. Knuckles runs across the street to the drainpipe, opening the grate on it. Amy runs after him and ducks into the pipe, Sonic hiding in the bushes.

Suddenly, a police truck approaches. Knuckles jumps in and closes the grate. Sonic watches in distress.)

Amy (translated): I can't leave him behind!

Knuckles (translated): Hurry! Before they see us!

(Cops get out of the truck. Amy and Knuckles scramble through the pipe. They come out on the other side.)

Amy (translated): I can't leave without my brother!

Knuckles (translated): It's OK, he knows where we're going. Let's go –

Amy (translated): No! We have to wait here!

Knuckles (translated): We'll be caught! Come on –

(He grabs her shoulder. She turns around and there are black tears coming from her eyes. Knuckles staggers back, suddenly choking. He falls to the ground as Amy cries.)

Amy (translated): Sonic! Help! (She kneels on the ground) Dear God! Help me!!

(Sonic comes through the drainpipe. He notices the black tears coming from Knuckles' and Amy's eyes and goes to Amy.)

Amy (translated): It's too late…

Sonic (translated): No. Take my hand. I'll make it OK.

(He takes her hand, humming a tune to her. The blackness from Amy's eyes disappears. It springs up in Sonic's eyes and he gasps. But he concentrates, and it disappears from his eyes as well. The blackness disappears from Knuckles and he slowly gets to his feet.)

Knuckles (translated): She was right…You're devils! Both of you!

Sonic (translated): (exhausted) No, please, we don't know where to go –

Knuckles (translated): I'm going back home!

(He heads back into the drainpipe. Sonic and Amy sit together, catching their breath.

Cut to the paper store in Pallet Town. Peach comes in, looking nervous. She sees her father restocking the candy at the checkout. She takes a breath and walks up to him.)

Peppy: Hey Peachy. Just restocking the jelly beans. Receptionists seem to love them. (**A/N: Name that TV reference!**)

Peach: Dad, if I tell you something, will you promise not to freak out?

(Peppy just straightens up and looks worried.)

Peach: My car kind of got stolen…

(Peppy lets out a big sigh of relief.)

Peppy: My gosh, Peachy, don't scare me like that.

Peach: (smiling slightly) I know. What's a stolen car when you're running for your life? (Peppy looks around to make sure no one overheard) And I promise, if you were to get me another one, I definitely wouldn't leave it unlocked this time –

Peppy: Wait, you left it unlocked?? Peach! (He takes her shoulder and guides her into the break room) I need to be able to trust you! Not just with this, but everything! We're in hiding, it could be dangerous!

Peach: (getting angry) We're in hiding because of something I can do, and I don't even know what that is!

Peppy: You know enough –

Peach: I don't know the limits though! If I cut of my arm, would it grow back? Could I be helping people? Like, if my skin regenerates when it's boiled, could I help burn victims? I want to know!

Peppy: (also angry) Leave it alone, Peach!

Peach: No! Look, you can yell at me about the car, but this is who I am, and I'm sick of hiding it!

Peppy: We are IN hiding so you don't have to find out your limits! If they know where you are, they'll take you away and just keep testing you. They'll cut and damage you until you'll wish you could die. (He takes her shoulders) I know this is hard for you. You may feel confined here, but this is far freer a cage than the one they'd put you in. (He sighs) I have to get back to work now.

(He walks off. Peach watches him go.

Cut to an interrogation room in a police station. D.K. and Wario sit across from Samus.)

D.K.: We want to know about you and Ike Nakamura. Witness said you were seen last with him. Said you looked angry.

Samus: We were old friends. We had a disagreement.

D.K.: (raising an eyebrow) Witness said you slapped him too.

Samus: He made an offhand comment about my son's death. I found it disrespectful.

Wario: (looking at his notes) We see you're a major shareholder is his company. The stock's been in the toilet for a while now.

Samus: (almost laughing) You think I killed Ike over money?

D.K.: The most common reasons for murder are money and sex.

Samus: Well, I don't need the money, and Ike and I weren't sleeping together. (after a pause) Not for a long time.

Wario: (awkwardly) OH-kay…

D.K.: (handing her the picture of Ike) Have you ever seen this symbol before?

Samus: (putting it down) It's the symbol of my late husband's law firm.

D.K.: Why would it be drawn over his face?

Samus: I don't know.

(D.K. looks at her, concentrating, and hears her thoughts.)

Samus: _Because we did something terrible and now somebody wants revenge._

D.K.: Would anybody want…revenge, Mrs. Petrelli?

Wario: (as Samus looks surprised) Revenge? Who said anything about revenge?

Samus: I want my lawyer.

D.K.: (louder) Who wants revenge, Mrs. Petrelli?

Wario: Easy, Parkman, she cried uncle.

(Samus just stares at D.K. He concentrates and hears her thoughts again.)

Samus: _GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

(D.K. flinches. Samus smirks, figuring him out.

Cut to outside the room. Luigi is signing a form at the desk. D.K. comes out to him.)

D.K.: Mr. Petrelli? (Luigi nods and they shake hands.)

Luigi: I know you.

D.K.: We met in Corneria when your brother was in jail. Follow me, I'll take you to your mother.

Luigi: She's not gonna want to see me. I just came to get her out.

D.K.: Then why'd she ask us to call you?

Luigi: She doesn't have anyone else.

(Suddenly, they hear a scream from the interrogation room. Luigi and D.K. run to the door and try to open it, but it's locked.)

Luigi: How is it locked!?

D.K.: I don't know! It's the only way in or out!!

(Samus screams again. The two run into the room off the interrogation room.)

D.K.: Stand back.

(He lifts a chair and bangs it on the glass. He hits it a few times, then throws the chair through, shattering the glass. He and Luigi climb into the room.

Only Samus is in there. Her face and body are cut. She's still breathing heavily.)

D.K.: (as they go to her) Who did this to you, Mrs. Petrelli?

(Samus looks at him, but doesn't answer. Luigi hugs her. D.K. takes something from her hand and looks at it. It's the picture of her with the circular symbol drawn over it.

Cut to the pub in Eagleland. Mario puts some ice on Jigglypuff's hand.)

Jigglypuff: So how did you do all that earlier?

Mario: I didn't do anything.

Jigglypuff: Make up a story. Tell me you lost your memory about tonight, too. But don't pretend I'm stupid.

(The door bangs open. It's Ness, with Lucas and Meta behind him.)

Ness: What did you do??

Jigglypuff: Ness –

Ness: You've changed a monetary problem into a full blood feud. That was Andonuts' son you messed with.

Mario: (ticked) Sorry. Next time I'll leave him alone with your sister.

(Ness pulls out a gun and puts it to Mario's head.)

Jigglypuff: Ness!

Ness: No, you're going to help us with another job. Something big that'll give him a big stack of money.

Mario: I'm not a thief.

Ness: Well you certainly handled those guys. So you're something all right.

Mario: And who's to say I won't do the same to you and just walk away?

(Ness smiles and goes behind the bar. He brings out a box.)

Ness: Because you might want this...Mario.

Mario: (looking interested) My name's Mario?

Ness: Sounds right, doesn't it? Just something I read. This here's everything you had on you when we found you. Credit cards, maybe a train ticket. Could even be a love letter.

(Mario reaches out for it, but Ness takes it away. He holds it over the fire in the fireplace.)

Ness: It's yours, if you just help us with one…little job.

(Cut to Japan in the past. Marth, now in a robe, walks into a building, carrying Anri's armor. The man himself, also robed, comes up to him, angry.)

Anri: Where did you go!? And why'd you take my armor!?

Marth: People had to think you were a hero. And I did it!

Anri: (taken back) You did?

Marth: Yes. Everyone now knows how great Takezo Anri is.

Anri: (crossing his arms) And what exactly did I do on this day?

Marth: Disarmed twelve men and rescued a beautiful girl.

Anri: And I'm supposed to believe you did all this and didn't take any of the credit.

(Elincia runs in through the door, bringing Anri's sword.)

Elincia (translated): Anri! I came to return this to you. It is rightfully yours, for protecting me.

(Anri looks at Marth, who nods and smiles. Anri takes the sword and his and Elincia's hands touch. They look at each other and share a moment.)

Elincia (translated): Come. We must leave quickly! (She starts to run out the door)

Anri (translated): (confused) Leave? Where are we going??

Marth (translated): You _said_ you would help her rescue her father.

Anri (translated): Oh right.

Elincia (translated): Meet me at the stables! (She leaves)

Anri: (after a second) OK, carp. I'm in.

Marth: (happy) You are!?

Anri: Apparently listening to you will lead me to even greater rewards. You think you make me into the hero everyone thinks I am?

Marth: Yes. As long as you stop drinking.

Anri: (with a grin) No promises.

(They walk out the door together. Across the road, the men who attacked Elincia earlier burst out of the trees.)

Medeus (translated): Get him!

(Several men fire their bows. Arrows his Anri in the chest. He cries in pain and falls to the ground. The men run off as Marth kneels next to Anri.)

Anri: Sorry carp.

Marth: No! (He grabs one of the arrows and pulls on it)

Anri: Guess I'll be a hero next time around.

(Marth yanks the arrow out and Anri lets out a sound of pain. But he's fading.)

Marth: You cannot die!!

(Anri closes his eyes. Marth starts to tear up. He puts the arrow down and hangs his head.

But then he looks at the arrow wound. It slowly closes up. Marth looks in awe. Anri's eyes open and he looks at Marth.)

Marth: Godsend!

(Anri looks confused and frightened.

Cut to Diddy's apartment. Diddy walks into Mew's bedroom. Mew is asleep with D.K. asleep in the chair next to her. Diddy puts his bag down and his phone starts to ring. He goes into the main room and answers it.)

Diddy: Hello?

Peppy: (through phone) Was your trip successful?

Diddy: You should have the answer to that very shortly.

Peppy: Did you arouse any suspicions?

Diddy: I don't think so. They'll be watching me more closely now.

Peppy: That's to be expected. I'll find the rest of the paintings myself.

Diddy: Are you sure?

(Cut to Peppy at the paper store in Pallet Town. The bell rings, signaling the front door opened. He turns and smiles.)

Peppy: You've given me everything I need.

(We pan over to see the dragon at the door, a small smile on his face. Peppy hangs up the phone.

Cut over to the Bennet house. Peach watches a Yoshi show on TV as she paints her toenails, Yoshi sitting next to her. Vivian comes in the room with laundry.)

Vivian: Oh, change the channel, Peach. That is just salt in the wound for poor Yoshi.

Peach: All right, geez. (She looks over at Yoshi) Sorry, Yoshi.

(She changes the channel. Yoshi immediately turns and starts barking his name at her.)

Peach: (sighing) You're right, it doesn't help to avoid it.

(She changes the channel back and Yoshi turns back to the TV. Peach picks up a book off the coffee table and starts to read. It's a section about lizards.

After a while, she looks down at her foot. She sees a pair of scissors on the table next to it. Getting an idea, she picks up the scissors. She guides them over to her foot and around her pinky toe. After a few seconds of strain, the scissors snap closed and her toe pops off.)

Peach: (grimacing in pain) Come on, grow back. (Nothing happens.) Grow back!

(Nothing happens again. Then…her toe bone seems to regrow. Then muscle and veins appear around it and skin grows over it again, forming a new toe.)

Peach: No way!

(Yoshi starts barking his name again. Peach looks up to see Doug looking in the window. He sees her looking at him and turns and runs. Peach jumps up to go after him.

Cut to out in the driveway. Peach runs down it, Yoshi following her. She doesn't find Doug, but does come upon a copy of Cranky's book. Peach picks it as Yoshi stops next to her, barking at the sky.

Slam to black.)

* * *

**A/N**: First, the new characters:

Yaeko – Elincia

Nidia – Knuckles

The Haitian – The dragon/Bowser (23rd Smasher/38)

Caitlin – Jigglypuff (24th Smasher)

Curandera – Rouge

McSorley – Mr. Andonuts

McSorley's thug – Poo

McSorley's son – Jeff Andonuts

I've been playing Brawl a lot too, which was another inspiration to continue this. I wish Meta Knight could get some better parts in this story, since he's one of my main characters. Oh well. Hopefully the next few chapters won't take as long! See you next time for the reintroduction of some missing Season 1 characters!


	3. Chapter 3: Kindred

**A/N:** Hello again! I'm still recovering from this season's 3-hour premiere. That's a lot of show. But time to get cracking on Season 2 here, since I'm already thinking about the casting for Season 3. Heh.

And a note on that. I hope I'm not confusing too many people with the recasting. If every character over every season was going to be an individual Nintendo character…well, I personally don't even know that many characters. So each season, if a Smasher dies OR disappears and won't be heard from again, they'll be recast into a new role. Anyone with a recurring role will stay in that role. I hope the character list at the bottom will be keeping you up to speed.

**I do not own NBC, Heroes, Nintendo, Super Smash Brothers, Sega, or anything contained herein.**

* * *

(Open on the pub in Eagleland. Mario is sitting with Ness; Lucas and Meta are behind him.)

Mario: So what do I have to do to get my life back?

Ness: Just a favor. There's a big baseball game going on. Betting house (**A/N: Is that the real term?**) will be full of cash.

Mario: I told you I'm not a thief.

Ness: You don't have to be. Just distract the guards long enough for us to take care of them. Then we'll take the cash box.

Mario: (raising an eyebrow) So I help you get that box, you give me mine.

Ness: Exactly. Everybody wins.

(Mario nods. Then he picks up thoughts from behind him.)

Lucas: _Not everybody, short stack. That money is mine._

Mario: (turning around to look at him) What did you say?

Lucas: (looking confused) Me?...Nothing.

Mario: You said you were going to try to take the money.

Lucas: (getting angry) You accusing me of something?

Ness: He didn't say anything.

Mario: (matching the anger) Why would I lie?

Ness: (grabbing him roughly) You see this tattoo? (He shows Mario an elaborate tattoo on his forearm) It's the family crest. He's got one, you don't. That makes him family. And I trust him a hell of a lot more than I trust you.

(Cut to Game Cubeland. Sonic and Amy walk through a town tiredly.)

Sonic (translated): We should stop and take a break. I don't know how much farther you can go.

Amy (translated): I'll be fine. We're getting close to the border.

Sonic (translated): Still, I'm worried about you.

Amy (translated): It's just the running. If only we had a car.

(Sonic nods and looks around. He goes to a car parked on the side of the road. He wraps his hand and smashes the window. Immediately, a cop from down the corner spots them. They start running and the cop starts running after them.

After ducking down an alley, Sonic helps Amy get over a fence. He jumps to climb the fence after her, but the cop catches up and grabs him. The cop handcuffs Sonic as Amy peeks back from around a building.

Cut to Hyrule. Zelda and Pit sit in a car, looking sad.)

Pit: I just don't want to leave.

Zelda: This is our chance to get out of town.

Pit: What about dad?

Zelda: I promise, any time you want to see him, I'll make that happen. But we need to start over.

(Pit gets tears in his eyes and jumps out of the car. He runs off, and we see they're parked next to a graveyard.

Pit runs in and stops at a grave. Zelda runs after him and hugs him. They look at the gravestone: "Link Hawkins, 1976 – 2007. Father, Husband, Hero."

Cut to a beach. Lounging on a beach chair is a half-blue, half-pink creature on a wheel. There's another beach chair next to it, blocked from view. The creature's phone rings, and it answers.)

Duon: Yeah. (Pause) No, he's fine, still sleeping. (He hears a groan) Oh, he's waking up, I'll call you back.

(He hangs up the phone and turns over. We see that he's looking at Mewtwo! He's on the chair in a Hawaiian shirt. He slowly wakes up.)

Duon: Welcome back. Want to go for a swim?

Mewtwo: Unh…where am I?

Duon: Seafoam Islands. Beautiful, isn't it?

Mewtwo: (still groggy) And who are you?

Duon: Call me Duon. I used to go by Gaimen. Ever since I yanked you off the Royal Plaza, the cops have been looking for me, so I had to change my look.

Mewtwo: You dragged me off the Royal Plaza?

Duon: Yup. You get stabbed in the chest with a samurai sword. You've had eight surgeries already. Don't move, or you'll rip your stitches.

(Mewtwo looks down at his chest, not seeing anything.)

Mewtwo: What stitches? I don't see any.

Duon: It's what I can do. Make you see whatever I want.

Mewtwo: (grabbing him) Show me what's really going on here.

Duon: Buddy? You really don't want to know.

Mewtwo: (pulling him close, threateningly) Show me!!

(This movement makes him gasp in pain. He sits back as the beach slowly dissolves around them. It changes to the interior of a shack, Mewtwo sitting on an operating table with Duon seated next to him. There's a massive patch of gauze taped on Mewtwo's chest. He screams in pain.

Cut to outside the Bennet house in Pallet Town. Following the point of the roof is the title card: "Chapter 3: Kindred."

We push into Peach's bedroom. She's reading Cranky's book on her bed. Peppy knocks on the door and comes in, Peach hiding the book quickly.)

Peppy: Your mom made waffles. (Peach nods, and he enters the room, sitting across the bed from her) I'm sorry about yesterday, you were right to be angry. You wanted to talk to me and I just yelled at you.

Peach: It's OK Dad. I know we're supposed to be in hiding and everything.

Peppy: Well, whenever we're in the privacy of our home, you can ask me anything. So do you have any questions?

Peach: (worried) If someone here...found out about me, what would happen?

Peppy: We'd have to leave immediately. Go deeper into hiding, maybe even forgo jobs and school altogether. (Peach nods) But that's just the worst-case scenario. You don't need to worry about that.

(Cut to school, sometime later. Doug closes his locker to reveal Peach standing behind it.)

Peach: It was a pedicure.

Doug: (laughing) What?

Peach: I was doing a pedicure. When you came by last night.

Doug: (starting to walk away) You're not very good at it.

Peach: (following) Why were you even at my house??

Doug: Just trying to lend you a book.

Peach: Lend me a book? I'm not interested in starting a book club with you, OK? Just stay way from me.

Doug: (stopping and turning to her) Fine. I'll stay away from you if you admit you cut off your toe.

Peach: I just dropped the red nail polish. It looked like it was bleeding.

Doug: (with a smirk) You're a really bad liar.

Peach: I'm not lying!

Doug: So I guess I didn't see you cut off your toe then grow it back, huh?

Peach: You're such a smartass! Just leave me alone!

(She turns and stomps off.

Cut to Diddy's apartment in the Mushroom Kingdom. D.K. wakes with a start next to the sleeping Mew. He slowly gets out his gun and creeps into the kitchen. He jumps in when the figure there turns around. It's just Diddy, putting a kettle of tea on.)

D.K.: (surprised) Diddy! You're back.

Diddy: Just got in last night. I'm done with field work and they're setting me up in a lab here in town. I'll be able to help out with Mew more and everything.

D.K.: Oh, so you're going to be doing your spy work in our own backyard. Great.

Diddy: (with an eyebrow raised) Hmph, someone's grouchy when he doesn't get his sleep.

D.K.: It's not that. Mew's struggling at school. She's still having nightmares. I can't babysit both her and you.

Diddy: Who said I need you to babysit me?

D.K.: I did! No offense, Diddy, but you're a professor, you're not exactly 007.

Diddy: I promised to help bring down the Company, no matter what it takes.

D.K.: They abducted me! Remember? They're evil! Who knows what they'll do?

Mew: Diddy! (She runs into the room and jumps into his arms) You're back!

Diddy: I am. And I'm never leaving again.

(He and D.K. look at each other with significance.

Cut to an office in Tokyo. Roy's at work, playing video games on his computer. Hiss boss comes by the outside of his office.)

Boss (translated): (angry) This is how you spend your time at work??

Roy (translated): (closing the game) I'm sorry, sir. I was just taking a break.

Boss (translated): You think just because you spent a few months with the CEO, you can do whatever you want now? Get back to work!

(He leaves. Roy sighs and looks over at a filing cabinet. He checks to make sure the boss left, then opens a drawer. He pulls out Falchion and looks at it. He turns it over in his hands and notices something. There are carvings on the bottom.)

Roy (translated): (reading them) "Roy open."

(He realizes and opens the bottom of the sword. Seeing something inside, he turns it over in his hand. A few small scrolls drop out. Roy opens one and starts to read.)

Marth's scroll (translated): Roy, I write to you from the greatest adventure of my life.

(Cut to Japan in 1671. We watch the arrows strike Anri and he drops to the ground again.)

Marth's scroll (translated): I have landed in Japan in the time of Takezo Anri. And I have befriended him!

(Marth pulls out an arrow and Anri dies. But then the wound closes over and Anri opens his eyes again.)

Marth: (amazed) Godsend!

Marth's scroll (translated): And something amazing has happened. Anri has a power too!

(Anri slowly gets to his feet, confused.)

Anri: All this blood...and no wound.

Marth: You have a power! An amazing power. Now you can truly become a hero!

Anri: This isn't possible.

Marth: (nodding) Yes it is.

(He pulls the other two arrows out.)

Anri: (after a second) Aaaggghhhhh!

(They watch these wounds close over as well.)

Anri: (gasping) You've cursed me.

Marth: (confused) What?

Anri: Lazarus risen. It's a curse. (He takes his armor and starts to walk off)

Marth: (following) It is not a curse. It is a gift. Now you can defeat the 90 Angry Ronin. And the Great Black Bear.

Anri: I'm not doing any of that. (He climbs up on a horse) You're a devil. Get away from me.

Marth: Wait!

(Too late, Anri rides off. Marth watches him go.

Cut to the back of the pub in Eagleland. Mario has his shirt off and holds his hand out.)

Mario: Lightning! (Nothing happens.) Sparks! Lightning!

(Still nothing happens. Jigglypuff appears in the doorway.)

Jigglypuff: Is that how it works? Call it out by name?

Mario: I don't know. (He walks over his shirt and puts it back on) So far, nothing's working. I know I can do all these things, but now I just feel powerless.

Jigglypuff: It must be tough, not knowing who you are. Maybe you're some kind of extraterrestrial escaped from a government facility.

(Mario laughs and looks at her questioningly.)

Jigglypuff: Don't worry about tonight. I'll be there to guard your back.

Mario: Why should I trust you?

Jigglypuff: I haven't told any of them what you can do, have I?

Mario: Well, why are you lying for me?

Jigglypuff: (with a shrug) Girl's gotta have her secrets.

(Cut to Game Cubeland. The police officer leads Sonic into the jail. He notices a wanted poster with sketches of him and Amy on the board. The cop throws him in a cell and leaves.

In the next cell, a guy sits up. He's quite round, with an orange mustache and no hair. He looks at Sonic with some curiosity.)

Eggman: Dude, you look like ass.

Sonic: (sighing) No English.

(Cut to Peach's science class in Pallet Town. All the students take their seats. Doug sits next to Peach again, and she looks angry about it.)

R.O.B.: OK class, today we're talking about mitosis. (Doug raises his hand) Yes, Doug.

Doug: I have a question about yesterday's talk on regeneration. I know lizards can regenerate and humans can't. But what if…a human mated with a lizard? Could there offspring regenerate? Because I think I met a lizard girl.

(The class kind of laughs. Peach gives him a death glare.)

R.O.B.: This doesn't strike me as a particularly productive conversation.

Doug: But seriously. What if that lizard girl was to...accidentally cut off an arm, or a leg, or, you name the appendage, in some horrifying...spa debacle?

R.O.B.: (over it) Where are you going with this?

Doug: I want to know. Do you think the lizard girl's arm would reattach itself?

(Peach looks like he can't believe he's asking. She just gets up and storms out of the classroom.

Cut back to Roy in the office. He reads more of Marth's scroll.)

Marth's scroll (translated): Turning Anri into a hero and righting history won't be easy.

(Cut to Japan in 1671. Marth walks with Elincia through the woods.)

Marth's scroll (translated): Especially because I have fallen in love with his princess.

Marth (translated): I'm sure Anri didn't run away. He swore to help your father.

(They spot Anri by a tree in the distance.)

Marth (translated): I'll go get him.

(He runs over to Anri. He sees the man drawing a knife across his arm as he leans against the tree. Each time he does it, the cut just heals over.)

Anri: I don't believe it.

Marth: You see? You are a true hero. I am one too.

Anri: You are?

Marth: Yes. I stop time and move through space. See?

(He closes his eyes and disappears. Anri looks shocked. Marth reappears on the other side of the tree, Anri's knife in his hand.)

Anri: Amazing.

Marth: Some say they are a gift from God. Some say it is evolution.

Anri: (unknowing) Evolution?

Marth: You can heal from any wound.

Anri: Really? Sword, snake, fire?

Marth: Yes, any of them.

Anri: That's great! (He smiles and Marth does too) This'll make me richer than the Pope!

Marth: No! You are supposed to defeat Medeus! You must get the scrolls to find his camp.

Anri: (thinking) Uh huh. Since you know my story so well, why don't you do it for me? (He starts to walk away)

Marth: You have to stop walking away from your destiny, Anri!

Anri: Who's going to stop me?

(Marth sighs and hands him his helmet. Anri puts it on, still smiling.)

Anri: No one can! This is extraordinary!

(Marth takes his shoulder and shuts his eyes. The two disappear.

Cut to the base of a temple. Marth and Anri reappear. Anri looks shocked.)

Marth's scroll (translated): I knew Anri wouldn't become a hero unless I forced him to.

Anri: Where are we?

Marth: The Fire Temple. You must get the Fire Scroll from the top.

(They see warriors running down the temple steps.)

Anri: And who are they?

Marth: The 90 Angry Ronin. Sworn to protect it.

Anri: (almost to himself) What are they so angry about?

Marth: (handing him Falchion) Good luck.

(He closes his eyes and disappears. Anri looks up at the temple and looks resolute. He steps forward, brandishing the sword as the huge mob charges at him.

Cut to Peach's high school in the present. Peach is outside on a bench, crying. Doug comes up behind her.)

Doug: So I take it you're annoyed.

Peach: (wiping her tears away) What do you want, Doug?

Doug: I just want you to admit you're different.

Peach: (rounding on him) Okay, fine! I'm a freak, alright? I am such a freak, in fact, that I have to tiptoe around this school pretending to be a brainless Barbie doll so nobody notices how different I am! Cause if they found out? I'd be carted off to some human zoo so I could be poked and prodded at for the rest of my life. So yeah, Doug, I'm different, and you can tell the world if you want to because I am sick and tired of pretending to be someone I'm not.

Doug: Peach. (He steps closer to her) Shut up.

(He takes her in his arms. And then lifts off the ground. Peach looks at him in amazement as he adjusts her in his arms. He flies up into the sky, a smile breaking out on Peach's face.

Cut to a betting house in Eagleland. Jigglypuff and Mario sit in the front of a van.)

Mario: They said wait a few minutes. The guards should be moving out soon.

Jigglypuff: Be careful.

(Mario exits the car and walks up to the building. Two guards are coming up to the door of the building from their armored car. One buzzes the intercom.)

Guard: Here for the money pickup.

Mario: (approaching) Hey! (The guards turn) Hey, I want my money back!

Guard: (going to him) Alright, take it easy.

Mario: Come on, the Yanks were supposed to be a sure thing for the playoffs. (**A/N: HA HA!**)

(He lets the guards walk him away from the building. Suddenly, Ness, Lucas and Meta jump out of the bushes behind them, holding guns.)

Ness: Grab 'em, get 'em out of here.

(Mario and Meta hustle the guards away. Ness and Lucas run up and wait outside the door. Another guard wheels out a locked box. Ness suddenly cocks his gun in the guard's face.)

Ness: I'll be taking that.

(The guard steps back, nervous. Mario watches, also nervous. The guard suddenly hits an alarm on the wall. Ness looks at him angrily, but the guard looks defiant. Ness hits him with the butt of the gun, knocking him out.

Ness and Lucas grab the box and hustle toward the car. More guards start coming out of the building. They raise guns and start shooting at them. Mario looks distressed. He instinctively waves his hand and, suddenly, the armored car screeches to the side, blocking the guards from view.

Jigglypuff looks in amazement as Mario looks down at his hands. But he runs to the car and jumps in the front seat as the other guys pile in the back with the box.)

Mario: Go, go!

(Jigglypuff starts the car and peels away.

Cut to Douglas Mendez's lab in the Mushroom Kingdom. Ash looks through some old comics as several workers load paintings into crates. Diddy walks in.)

Diddy: Isn't this Douglas Mendez's loft?

Ash: Yes, it was. Until Mewtwo killed him.

Diddy: (worried) Mewtwo killed him?

Ash: And now it's your lab. Built especially for you. You're so valued here at the Company that we have people assigned to keep a close eye on you. To…anticipate your every need.

Diddy: That's very generous. But I prefer to work alone.

Ash: Doctor. (He takes Diddy's shoulder, grinning.) You're part of the family now.

(He leaves. Diddy looks freaked out, and looks around nervously.

Cut to Japan in the past. Marth and Elincia wait by Anri's tent.)

Elincia (translated): Perhaps he has been killed. Or he has run off again.

Marth (translated): No. He is coming. He knows you are waiting for him.

Elincia (translated): Sometimes…it seems like he is two men. One is a brute, the other…gentle. (Marth smiles at this.) There was a moment…back under the cherry blossoms…I felt like I was home.

(Marth looks up and opens his mouth to say something. But they both see Anri walking towards them. He's holding a scroll.)

Elincia (translated): Anri! (She runs to him and hugs him.) I'll never doubt you again.

(They kiss, and hug again. Anri looks over her shoulder at Marth. It appears the battle has softened him up a bit, as he nods at Marth. Marth nods back, then just looks sad.

Cut to Dreamland in the present. Zelda and Pit arrive at a house in a cab. They get out and walk toward the house.)

Zelda: Things are going to be better now. You'll be staying with family.

Pit: But I don't even know them! How is this any better?

Zelda: It will be, trust me. And remember what we talked about. No powers.

Pit: But why do we have them if we're not supposed to use them?

Zelda: This is our chance at a normal life. These people are normal, they wouldn't understand. (She starts to tear up) I won't be gone long. When I come back, we'll be together forever. But I have to do this.

Pit: (worried) That's what you always say before you do something bad.

Zelda: (hugging him) I love you, Pit.

Pit: I love you too, mom.

(They walk up to the house and knock on the door together. The door opens to reveal a tall blue penguin in a red robe. He smiles at them.)

Dedede: Welcome to Dreamland!

(Cut to Game Cubeland. Amy sits outside the jail, thinking. She gets up and goes inside.)

Amy (translated): I'm here to get my brother.

Cop (translated): (not looking up) The fine is 2500 rings.

Amy (translated): (going in her purse) I have…Nintenworldian money…14 dollars.

Cop (translated): A fine is a fine.

Amy (translated): (distressed) Please. I need to get my brother out. I'm sick, we have to get to Nintenworld.

Cop (translated): Sorry.

(Amy looks around the station. She notices the wanted notice featuring her and Sonic. She goes to the board and grabs it, showing it to the cop.)

Amy (translated): You see this? This is me and my brother.

(The cop looks at the notice, then back at her.)

Cop (translated): Grab her!

(Another officer appears and they grab Amy. They start to cuff her. As she's leaned over the desk, Amy gasps. Her eyes start to fill with blackness.

Cut to the cells in the station. Eggman and Sonic look out, hearing a commotion.)

Eggman: What's going on?

(Sonic shakes his head, unsure. Then Eggman's eyes fill with black too. He slumps to the ground. Sonic hears and turns. He realizes what's happening.)

Sonic (translated): (calling out) Amy? Is that you?

(Amy appears with the cell keys, her eyes still black.)

Sonic (translated): (in fear) You killed them…

Amy (translated): (going to him) No…I didn't mean to…I couldn't leave you.

Sonic (translated): It's OK. Here, take my hand.

(He takes her hand through the cell bars. He concentrates and, again, the blackness transfers from her to him. It disappears and he catches his breath as Amy opens the cell. They turn to get out of the building.)

Eggman: (gasping) Wait…take me with you. I have…a car.

(Sonic and Amy look at each other, then nod. They run and open his cell too. They grab him and hustle out of the building.

Cut to the parking lot. Eggman points out a silver Nissan Altima (**A/N: Hmmm, wonder where that came from…**). The three pile into the car and drive away.

Cut to the pub in Eagleland. Ness pries open the cashbox. Everyone cheers.)

Lucas: (pulling out a gun) Well, I'll be taking that now.

Ness: Very funny. Lucas, the traitor.

Lucas: I'm serious. Deadly serious.

Mario: (with anger) So I was right.

Lucas: (also angry) Yeah you were! Congratulations, Mario!

(He turns and fires two bullets into Mario's chest. He drops to the ground.)

Jigglypuff: (worried) Mario!

(She starts to go to him, but Lucas turns the gun on her.)

Lucas: Don't do that. Just give me the money.

Ness: Never.

Lucas: All right then –

(He's cut off as he flies through the air. He slams against the wall, dropping the gun. He's pinned to the wall.

Mario stands up, hand extended. Everyone looks at him in amazement. He looks at his chest as the bullets get pushed back out of his body and the holes heal over.

He looks back up and his face becomes furious and evil. He closes his hand, starting to choke Lucas. He's gasping for breath.)

Jigglypuff: (pleading) Mario, stop!

(Mario's face changes from fury to surprise at what he was doing. He releases Lucas, who drops to the ground. The man looks back at him, then runs. Ness and Jigglypuff look at Mario in amazement.

Cut to Japan in the past. Anri and Elincia share a moment under a cherry blossom. Marth is writing on one of the small scrolls by a tree.)

Marth's scroll (translated): Everything is fixed. Anri is on his true path.

(Marth rolls up the scroll and puts it in the sword hilt, closing it. Anri walks over to him, and Marth smiles.)

Marth: I was afraid you would not come back. But you did. Now you can find the other scrolls and find Medeus's camp. Help Elincia get her father back. I can leave now.

Anri: I don't know if I want you to. What if I can't do this without you? Only you can keep me from my returning to my heathen ways. You're like a conscience…only I take heed of you.

Marth: (smiling) I almost broke history by staying when I should have left. If I stay now, I run the risk of doing more damage.

Anri: I don't know what to say, Carp. You've done this grubby soul a great kindness. Thank you.

(They bow to each other. Marth hands the sword to Anri. Elincia comes over to them.)

Elincia (translated): You have been a true and honorable friend. Thank you.

Marth (translated): Goodbye.

Elincia (translated): Goodbye, Marth.

(She walks off with Anri. They stop under the cherry blossom. Anri shakes it to make the leaves fall, Elincia laughing.

Marth is about to cry. But he turns and closes his eyes. He starts to concentrate…but doesn't go anywhere.)

Marth's scroll (translated): I'm sorry, Roy. But I cannot come home yet.

Marth (translated): (opening his eyes) Anri, wait!

(He runs after the other two. They stop, looking back to see him following them.

Cut to the shack in the present. Mewtwo sits at a table. He's holding his hand out, trying to make the "Have a nice day!" coffee cup slide over to him. But it's not working. Duon wheels in, setting down a plate of breakfast.)

Duon: Made you something.

Mewtwo: I can't make it move.

Duon: What?

Mewtwo: I used to be able to do things. Freeze things, move them with my mind. (with rising anger) I thought you were supposed to be taking care of me.

Duon: (ticked) I'm sorry, are you still breathing? Are you bleeding? At least you're still alive.

Mewtwo: You don't understand. I was special.

Duon: Once you're healed, the Company will help you get your powers back. I can help you.

Mewtwo: You? How're YOU gonna help? You gonna make me some more eggs? (He pushes the plate away)

Duon: I can make it easy…make it fun. I can take you anywhere you want to go. MacBeth, Onett, Japan. And I can make you experience anything you want to. (He shifts into a geisha) Whether it's something exotic… (He shifts into a set of blonde twins) Or more mundane… (He shifts back into Duon) Whatever you want to see, you can.

(Mewtwo stands, smiling. He moves toward him.)

Mewtwo: You are extraordinary.

(He picks up the coffee cup, which Duon doesn't notice. Mewtwo steps forward again, and suddenly brings the cup up and smashes it against Duon's head. He falls to the ground, bleeding and stunned. He looks at Mewtwo in fear.)

Mewtwo: I am going to get my abilities back. And I'm starting by taking yours.

(He moves toward Duon threateningly. The sound of ticking clocks is heard.

Some time later. Mewtwo stands up from kneeling. He tosses a shard of the coffee cup aside.)

Mewtwo: So this is what you really look like.

(We see he's looking down at Gaimen's flat, almost 2-D body.)

Mewtwo: Don't know why you tried to look so different and intimidating. (**A/N: And honestly, I'm serious about that; I don't understand the existence of Duon at all.**) It's silly to try to be something you're not.

(He gathers himself and closes his eyes.)

Mewtwo: All right. Seafoam Islands. (He waits a second, but opens his eyes to see nothing happened.) OK…Onett. (Again nothing happens. He looks worried.) Japan. (Nothing.) JAPAN!

(His yelling strains his chest, and he doubles over in pain.)

Mewtwo: No. No.

(He stands up, furious, and stalks out of the shack. Once outside, he gasps again. Partially in pain, partially because he's in a shack in the middle of the jungle. He has no idea where he is.

Cut to the back of the pub in Eagleland. Jigglypuff is using the family tattoo set to put the family crest on Mario's arm.)

Mario: Ow!

Jigglypuff: Oh, quit being such a baby, cute stuff!

(At this, Mario gives her a look. They smile at each other. Ness comes in with a beer in hand and Mario's box.)

Ness: Well, I may not know what you are, but I know who are you. And that's family. And there's no secrets amongst family.

(He puts the box on the table, then goes back out to the pub.)

Jigglypuff: Well?

Mario: (pushing it away) Well what?

Jigglypuff: Are you gonna open it? Your whole life is in that box.

Mario: What if it's a life I don't want? When I had Lucas against that wall, I could have killed him.

Jigglypuff: But you didn't.

Mario: There was something evil inside of me. I'm not sure if I want to know why.

Jigglypuff: I can tell about you, Mario. You're a good soul.

Mario: What if I open this box and I find otherwise?

Jigglypuff: (taking his hand) Do like where you are right now? Who are you? (Mario slowly nods) Well, then. Maybe for now, just leave it be.

(She leans toward him. The two kiss. As they're kissing, the family crest on Mario's arm fades away. It fades into just the circular symbol for a second or two, then disappears completely.

Cut to a beach outside Pallet Town. Doug and Peach sit in the sand.)

Peach: I think yours is cooler. Any time your parents annoy you, you can just…fly off.

Doug: Are you kidding? You're indestructible! You can skydive without a parachute!

Peach: You can skydive without a plane!

Doug: True… (They laugh.) I mean, you could eat fire –

Peach: I feel pain, Doug. I just…get over it quickly.

Doug: Oh you do? What if I did this? (He pinches her arm.)

Peach: Ow! Oh yeah?

(She pinches him back, and the two end up pushing at each other. They look into each others' eyes. Doug slowly leans in, and the two kiss.

After they're done, Peach opens her eyes. She notices two tiny parallel slash marks on Doug's neck.)

Peach: What are those?

Doug: (after a pause) A couple of years ago, when we were living in Celadon City, I was just riding my bike to school, like normal. Next thing I know, it's the next day and I'm in my bed.

Peach: The next day? How did that happen?

Doug: I don't know. The last thing I remember was someone calling my name. He came out of the bushes, this tall rabbit.

Peach: (getting worried) Who was it?

Doug: I don't know. I just remember how he looked at me, like I was…something he wanted to trap. I try to put him out of my head. But sometimes I still see his face. The rabbit with horn-rimmed glasses.

(Peach looks ill at this revelation.

Cut to Diddy's lab. Ash brings a vial up to Diddy.)

Ash: I've got another vial for you.

Diddy: (sighing) I'll get started on it right away.

(Ash's phone starts ringing. He looks at who it is.)

Ash: I have to take this outside.

(He leaves, Diddy watching him go. He wants until Ash leaves the loft. Then Diddy gets out his own phone and starts dialing.

Cut to outside the loft. Ash speaks to someone on the phone.)

Ash: Where are you?

(Cut to Ash's office in the Mushroom Kingdom. Zelda is on the phone.)

Zelda: In your office. (worried) Are you sure you're gonna be able to cure me?

Ash: (through phone) Yes, we will. But we're going to want something from you in return.

(Zelda nods, accepting.

Cut back to Douglas's loft. Diddy's looking through the crates as he's on the phone.)

Diddy: They're moving all of the paintings somewhere, I don't have much time. This was a terrible idea. He's watching my every move, I'm in way over my head.

Peppy: (through phone) Don't worry. As long as I'm alive, you'll be taken care of.

(Diddy finds a painting with "8/8" labeled on the side. He pulls it out and looks at it.)

Diddy: That's exactly the problem.

Peppy: What are you talking about?

Diddy: (holding the phone out) I'm taking a picture of the last one and sending it to you. The others have already been shipped off somewhere.

(Cut to Peppy's office in his house in Pallet Town. He brings up a computer screen with 8 squares on it. The top left one is filled with the image of Ike's death.)

Peppy: Well, we know how it begins, with the death of Ike Nakamura. How does it end?

Diddy: (through phone) Not well, I'm afraid.

(Peppy receives the image and opens it. It's a painting of him lying sideways on the ground in the foreground of the painting. There's a bullet hole through his left glasses lens and he's bleeding, obviously dead. In the background is Peach in a blue cheerleading outfit. She has her eyes closed and she's standing in the embrace of a dark male figure. The figure is partially blocking Peach and is faced away from Peppy's body.

Suddenly, Peppy hears a door close. He looks up to see Peach walking up his office. He quickly closes the screen. He and Peach look at each other for a few seconds.)

Peppy: (with a small smile) Good night, Peachy.

Peach: (with no smile) Good night, dad.

(She leaves. Peppy turns back to his computer. He brings up the image again. He looks at it, shocked and afraid.

Slam to black.)

* * *

**A/N**: Wow, I got through that one pretty quick! I wonder what my boss would say about that, heh. Anywho, new characters:

Niki – Zelda (25th Smasher/38)

Micah – Pit (26th)

D.L. – Link (27th)

Michelle/Candice – Duon/Gaimen Watcher (28th)

Sylar – Mewtwo (29th)

Derek – Eggman

Nana – Dedede (30th)

R/R if you'd like. The action picks up around Chapter 5 or so. And in the future there's also a flashback chapter, where we find out what happened to Mario and Luigi after the explosion. (And again, if you watch Heroes, none if this will be a surprise, heh.) See you again soon!


	4. Chapter 4: The Kindness of Strangers

**A/N**: Here we go again! So, because I'm kind of dumb, I just discovered there is a TV crossover section on this website. So this fic and the one before it should probably be residing there. But it's more trouble than it's worth to move them, so I might just start with Volume 3 over there when the time comes.

Anyway, there's a 1-time appearance by some characters from Volume 1, and the introduction of some new ones. Hope you like the selections!

**I do not own NBC, Heroes, Nintendo, Super Smash Brothers, Sega, or anything contained herein.**

* * *

(Open on the kitchen in the Bennet house in Pallet Town. Peppy sits at the kitchen table with his laptop, looking again at the picture of his death. Vivian comes in the door with Yoshi.)

Vivian: Yoshi and I just did 2 miles down at the beach. You wouldn't believe it, but this little guy can power walk.

(Peppy closes the laptop and speaks carefully to his wife.)

Peppy: Do you know if Peach is dating anyone?

Vivian: Dating? That's what you're worried about?

(Peach has come downstairs and enters the kitchen.)

Peach: What's dad worried about?

(Peppy and Vivian look at each other.)

Peppy: You and boys.

Peach: (cringing) Oh dad, not the sex talk again. It was painful enough –

Peppy: No, not that. We just want you to be…careful.

Peach: What, I'm not allowed to talk to boys now?

Peppy: No, it's just, getting involved with the wrong person could be a threat to us.

Peach: (slightly annoyed) Dad. Don't you think you're being a little extreme here?

Peppy: We're not saying you can't hang out with boys. It's just, if there is one, I'd like to meet him. We can help you decide if he's trustworthy.

(Peach appears to consider this for a second. But then she shakes her head.)

Peach: There's no need to worry anyway. There's no boy.

(Peppy and Vivian nod and smile.

Cut to Diddy's apartment. Mew suddenly shoots up in bed, screaming. D.K. and Diddy run in.)

D.K.: Mew! Are you OK?

Mew: (nodding, scared) Yeah. I just need some water.

D.K.: Water. Of course.

(He gets up from the bed. He and Diddy whisper in the doorway.)

D.K.: She's getting worse. It's up to twice a night now. Every time I try to get in her head during one of them, something pushes me back out.

Diddy: I just wish we knew what to do.

D.K.: Me too. (He leaves to get the water)

Diddy: (going to the bed) You're OK, Mew. We're here.

Mew: (still scared) When will they stop?

Diddy: I don't know.

(Cut to a private school in the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi stands outside a gate. He then sees two familiar faces amongst the students.)

Luigi: Nana! Popo!

Popo: Dad! (The two run over)

Luigi: How are you guys?

Popo: We're good.

Nana: Did you grow a beard?

Luigi: (smiling) Yeah. Do you like it?

(The kids look at each other, then shake their heads 'No'. Luigi looks slightly disappointed.)

Luigi: You want me to shave it?

(The two nod enthusiastically.)

Luigi: I'm just here to tell you that your grandma's in the hospital.

Nana: Is she OK?

Luigi: Yeah, she's fine now. I just think you should have your mom call her when you get home, OK?

(The kids nod again. Popo looks a little sad.)

Popo: When you will come home, dad?

Luigi: Soon. There's just something I need to do first, understand?

(The kids nod as a security guard comes up.)

Guard: You can't be here.

Luigi: I'm their father.

Guard: You're not allowed here, I'm sorry.

Luigi: (putting on a brave face) It's OK. Go and play, kids.

(He stands as he watches the guard lead the kids away. He looks resolute.

Cut to inside a car in Game Cubeland. Eggman drives, Amy next to him and Sonic in the back seat.)

Amy: So – you are from Pallet Town?

Eggman: Huh?

Amy: The license plates on the car.

Eggman: Well, originally I'm from Fichina.

Amy: And this Fichina – it is close to the Mushroom Kingdom? That is where we are going.

Eggman: Well, unfortunately, we're all going to have to split up before we reach Nintenworld. We're all wanted by the cops.

Sonic (translated): What is he saying?

Amy (translated): (turning back to him) He's saying we need to split up –

Eggman: Geez!

(He slams on the brakes. They all look forward to see a body lying in the road. They slowly get out of the car and walk up to it.)

Amy: Is he…alive?

Eggman: I don't know.

(They slowly turn the body over. It's Mewtwo, looking in pretty bad shape.)

Mewtwo: (gasping) Help me.

(Cut to a bedroom in a house in Dreamland. On the window blinds is the title card: "Chapter 4: The Kindness of Strangers."

We pan down to see Pit in bed, sleeping. A voice speaks.)

Voice: Piiiit. Wake up.

(Pit stirs, but doesn't get up. A glass of water gets dumped on him. He gasps and sits up in bed, soaking wet. He sees a short orange-red creature with one large eye, holding the glass.)

Waddle Doo: Wake up, fool!

(Some time later. In the kitchen, Dedede makes breakfast. Waddle Doo and Pit come in and sit at the table.)

Dedede: Good morning, boys.

Waddle Doo: Dedede, I need 65 dollars.

Dedede: (rolling his eyes) That's funny, so do I.

Voice: Good morning!

(This is said by a short, round, pink creature coming into the room. He has wide eyes and smiles brightly. This is Kirby, Waddle Doo's brother.)

Kirby: (brightly) And why is it such a good morning? I aced that test for the regional manager program.

Waddle Doo: Awesome. So can I borrow 65 dollars from you then?

Kirby: No! (to Dedede) He only wants it to watch stupid wrestling on pay-per-view. All these people around here, barely getting by, and you wanna watch grown men in spandex hitting each other?

Waddle Doo: Well, yeah!

Dedede: You'd be better off watching something educational. Like this!

(They look at the TV. It's a cooking show. The host is demonstrating the process of cutting a (Maximum) tomato into the shape of a rose.)

Kirby: Who's got time to do that?

Dedede: Unfortunately, I do.

Kirby: (cringing) Right, sorry. Anyway, I have to get to work. I'll bring dinner home!

(He leaves. Waddle Doo looks disappointed. He turns back to the table to see Pit smiling at him.)

Waddle Doo: What are you smiling at?

Pit: I think I know how to get you pay-per-view. Without paying.

Waddle Doo: I'm listening.

(Cut to the hospital in the Mushroom Kingdom. Samus sits up in her bed, D.K. and Wario with her.)

Samus: It was me. I killed Ike Nakamura.

D.K.: All your wounds were shown to be self-inflicted.

Samus: I was scared. I wanted it to look like I'd been attacked.

(D.K. doesn't look like he believes this. He hones in on Samus's thoughts.)

Samus: _Write down the statement and let it go, Parkman._

Samus: (continuing) The only way out of this is for me to confess.

Wario: Sounds good. I'll go start the paperwork.

(He leaves. D.K. hones in on Samus's thoughts again.)

Samus: _If they keep digging, they will find out about all of us and what we can do? Let it go._

(D.K. looks uncertain about this too.

Cut to the school in Pallet Town. Peach closes her locker to find a medium-height brunette wearing a cheerleader uniform there.)

Cheerleader: Got something for you.

Peach: What is it?

Cheerleader: (handing her a paper) Release form to join the cheerleading squad.

Peach: O-kay…(she takes it) Why do you think I'll be any good?

Cheerleader: Standing up to Pikachu on your first day? Takes guts. Just think about it, OK?

Peach: Sure.

(The cheerleader leaves and Doug runs up to Peach.)

Doug: Hey! I couldn't wait to see you again, after that awesome time yesterday.

Peach: Right…Turns out, I can't see you any more.

Doug: (worried) Wait, what? I thought you liked me.

Peach: I do, it's just –

Doug: You think I was abducted by aliens or something, right? (He gestures to his neck) I told you, it was a guy with horn-rimmed glasses.

Peach: It's my dad. (after a pause) He's just…overprotective.

Doug: Well, why don't I talk to him?

Peach: That's…really not a good idea.

Doug: Alright, look. I'll make you a deal. Tomorrow I'll totally back off…but tonight, I'll take you anywhere you want to go. OK?

Peach: (after a second) OK.

(Doug smiles. He runs off to class as Peach stands looking wary.

Cut back to the hospital in the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi, now shaved, comes in to find D.K. exiting Samus's room.)

Luigi: How can you question her under these circumstances? It has to be invalid –

D.K.: We didn't do anything, she confessed right away. But I know she's innocent.

Luigi: (pausing) How?

D.K.: (quietly) The same way I know that you can fly.

(He looks around to make sure no one heard. Luigi looks at him with a little more respect.)

D.K.: I can read your mind, OK?

Luigi: Are you reading my mind right now?

D.K.: No. (after a pause) Yes. Sorry. (another pause) Look, I just need to find out the truth. I've got a little girl who wakes up screaming from nightmares. It's all connected somehow. Your mother, Ike Nakamura. See?

(He pulls the two pictures, covered by the circular symbol, out of his pockets and shows them to Luigi. He looks at them with interest.)

Luigi: I recognize these pictures. They're from a larger one, it's somewhere in my apartment. I'll help you.

D.K.: Great.

Luigi: Just give me 5 minutes alone with her first, OK?

D.K.: (reluctantly) OK.

(Luigi walks into Samus's room. She finishes getting dressed in normal clothing.)

Luigi: Why are you confessing to something you didn't do?

Samus: You were right about me.

Luigi: (going to her) Ma, I want to help you.

Samus: No. (She turns to him) You need to help yourself. (She takes his shoulder) Just because you shaved doesn't mean you're clean and sober. You still have to get yourself into a program. Get your family back. Don't let your children hate you. Not if you can help it. (She walks off to the bed) And I confessed because…I've committed enough sins. It doesn't matter which one I confess to. I know you're looking for redemption too. If you try to help me, you'll just get yourself killed. I can't lose another son.

(Luigi nods, going to her. They hug. D.K. and Wario come back in with handcuffs.)

D.K.: I'm sorry, we have to do this now.

(Luigi breaks the hug and watches as Samus is handcuffed.

Cut to the car in Game Cubeland. Amy and Mewtwo sit in the back seat, Eggman continuing to drive.)

Eggman: Why are you travelling so lightly?

Mewtwo: I got robbed. I've been wandering for three days now.

Sonic (translated): Ask him where he's going.

Amy: Where are you going?

Mewtwo: (looking out the window) Home. To the Mushroom Kingdom.

Amy: (excited) That's where we are going too!

Mewtwo: Visiting family?

Amy: No. (She rummages in her backpack, and pulls out the Seganese translation of Cranky's book) We are looking for this man.

Mewtwo: (with interest) This is a coincidence. I know Doctor Kong, we're old friends. You helped me, now I can return the favor. I can take you to him.

Sonic (translated): What's he saying?

Amy (translated): He said he knows Doctor Kong! He can take us to him.

Sonic (translated): I don't know. We don't know anything about him, not even his name.

Amy: (to Mewtwo) Thank you for helping us! And we don't even know your name.

Mewtwo: (looking back out the window, sadly) My name is Gabriel. Gabriel Giovanni.

Amy: Gabriel. (smiling) Like the angel.

Mewtwo: Yeah…just like the angel.

(Cut to the Burger Bonanza restaurant in Dreamland. Kirby slices (Maximum) tomatoes as his friend and coworker, Knuckle Joe, comes in.)

Knuckle Joe: Why are you in such a good mood today?

Kirby: Because I'm gonna get that promotion.

Knuckle Joe: I dunno. It's a pretty big job.

Kirby: That I'm totally qualified for!

Knuckle Joe: Maybe. But you've always talked about moving up, moving on. And we're still here in town.

Kirby: It's not fair. One storm rolls in and blows away my whole life. My mother, my college education, my dreams.

Knuckle Joe: I know. But I just wouldn't get your hopes up, is all. (He glances down) What the heck is that?

(Kirby looks down too. He's cut the tomato into a tomato rose, just like on the TV. He looks mystified.)

Kirby: I…don't know…

Escargoon: (poking his head out from the back) Kirby? A word?

(Cut to the back room. Escargoon and Kirby sit at a table.)

Escargoon: Unfortunately, you're just not qualified for the management program.

Kirby: (shocked) I don't understand. Did I fail the test?

Escargoon: No, you did fine. It's just, candidates have to be ready to work anywhere in the state. And with your situation –

Kirby: Look, the point of me _getting _the job would be to move us out of town. I can't just flip burgers for the rest of my life.

Escargoon: You're good at your job. You should be thankful you have one. Many people around here don't.

(Kirby sighs, disappointed.

Cut to the Bennet house in Pallet Town. The family is eating dinner together.)

Vivian: I'm thinking for dessert, we could go to that adorable yogurt place near the bus depot.

Peach: Oh, I can't. I have to go to the library for a research paper.

Slippy: The library? Haven't you ever heard of the Internet?

Peach: Actually, the paper is _on _libraries. And how they're becoming increasingly irrelevant in today's society.

Peppy: Well that sounds good. Need a ride?

Peach: …What?

Slippy: Your car got stolen. Remember?

Peach: (shaking it off) Right. That's OK, I'll just walk.

(Peppy nods and smiles.

Some time later. Peach walks down the corner, Peppy trailing her a good distance behind. She turns a corner and pulls her hair out of her ponytail. She smiles and she walks up to Doug, waiting for her.)

Doug: Hi.

Peach: Hi back.

(Peppy goes into a light jog and comes around the corner. There's no one there. He looks back, confused. Behind him, from behind a garage, Doug and Peach fly up into the air.

Cut to Luigi's apartment in the Mushroom Kingdom. He digs through boxes of old family stuff while D.K. waits.)

Luigi: I remember the photo. Ten, twelve people in it. My parents, Ganondorf, Ike Nakamura, Daniel Deveaux. (He pauses, realizing) A lot of them are dead now.

D.K.: (picking up a picture of Luigi, Daisy, and Nana and Popo) These your kids?

Luigi: (glancing at it) Mmhmm.

D.K.: You see them much?

Luigi: Look, I'm helping you with this. Doesn't mean I want to share everything about me.

D.K.: Hey, I understand. I lost my marriage, my wife…my soon-to-be son…

Luigi: If you want to unload, go ahead. (He goes back to digging)

D.K.: You know, it's nothing much. Member of the Viridian City P.D., happily married, and then…(he gestures at his head) this started happening. Found out she was pregnant, then found out she was cheating on me. Then I wind up across the country working as a detective.

Luigi: I found it.

(He holds the picture out as D.K. comes over to look at it with him. It's of twelve people in 2 rows. The top row is an unknown woman, Ganondorf, a man turned sideways and blurry, Samus, Ike, Ash, and a tall gray wolf. Seated in front of them are another unknown woman, Daniel Deveaux, a short man with an oval-shaped head and large nose, and two unknown men.)

Luigi: About half of these people are dead now. Maybe the killer's trying to finish them off.

D.K.: And maybe the killer's one of them.

Luigi: Well, (pointing at the top middle) There's my parents. (pointing under them) Daniel Deveaux. Ganondorf's next to them here, Ike here. And this guy, his name's Ash. Those are the only ones I know.

(D.K. looks at the picture harder, and suddenly grabs it. He stares at the wolf on the right side.)

Luigi: What is it?

D.K.: (amazed) That's my father.

(Cut to the Burger Bonanza in Dreamland. Kirby sits a table, sad. Knuckle Joe comes up and sits with him.)

Knuckle Joe: How are you feeling?

Kirby: Just frustrated. I know I'm supposed to be somebody, I just...don't know how.

Knuckle Joe: Well, you did lose a lot in the storm. Maybe it'll take some time.

Kirby: Or maybe God's punishing me.

Knuckle Joe: Punishing you? For what?

Kirby: Before the storm, every night…I would pray for a way to get out of this town. To go somewhere, do something.

Knuckle Joe: (smiling) I think that sounds pretty normal to me.

Kirby: (looking disappointed) Normal, huh?

(Cut to Doug and Peach. They're sitting somewhere outside.)

Doug: I offer to take you anywhere, and this is where you wanted to go?

Peach: What can I say? I'm a cheap date.

(We pull back to see they're sitting on top of the stadium atop Indigo Plateau.)

Peach: It kind of reminds me of this water tower I'd go to, back in Corneria. I'd go there to test my powers.

Doug: What, you'd jump off?

Peach: Yeah. But now my whole life there went away. I had one friend who knew, who helped me. I don't know if I can ever open up to anyone again.

Doug: Well, I'd like you to try with me.

Peach: (sincere) I want to trust you.

Doug: Then jump.

Peach: What?

Doug: Trust begins with a leap. Cheesy but true.

Peach: I don't think that's a good idea. It'll be gross. My arms pop out of their sockets and sometimes my feet come out facing each other, it's…not cute.

Doug: Peach, you'll be fine.

Peach: All right…

(She slowly gets to her feet and takes a breath. Then she leaps off the edge of the stadium.

As she's falling, something suddenly catches her. Peach looks to realize Doug flew down and caught her. They hover in the air.)

Peach: Doug, why'd you do that? I would have been fine.

Doug: I know you can heal, Peach, but I never want to see you hurt.

(She smiles at him. They kiss, hovering in the air.

Cut to the house in Dreamland. Dedede sleeps in a chair while Waddle Doo and Pit walk over to the T.V.)

Waddle Doo: You sure this is gonna work?

Pit: Definitely.

(He puts his hand on the cable box and closes his eyes. After a few seconds, the screen lights up with the pay-per-view.)

Waddle Doo: Nice!

(He runs and sits on the couch, Pit following him. Kirby comes in the door with bags of burgers. He notices Dedede asleep and the boys watching wrestling.)

Kirby: Hey, what are you doing?

Waddle Doo: Pit's some kind of genius. Rigged up the cable to get us pay-per-view.

(Kirby sighs and sits at the kitchen table, looking defeated. Pit sadly comes up to him.)

Pit: I'm sorry. I just wanted to help.

Kirby: I know you're sad with your mom gone and everything. But you have to follow the rules, OK?

Pit: OK.

Kirby: (smiling) I'll get you some plates. You can eat in front of the TV.

Pit: Thanks Kirby.

(He hugs him. Kirby smiles and returns it. Pit lays his hand on Kirby's back for a few seconds. They break the hug, Kirby looking at him questioningly.)

Kirby: You OK?

Pit: I just wish I could fix your dreams for you.

(He goes back in the living room and sits with Waddle Doo, who's excited about the match.)

Waddle Doo: Ooh, here comes the 619!

(They watch as a wrestler leaps out of the rings between the ropes, swings back on them, and hits the other wrestler off his feet. We pan around to see Kirby watching, the instant replay of the move reflected in his eyes.

Cut to Diddy's apartment in the Mushroom Kingdom. Diddy and Mew come in the front door as D.K. paces, waiting for them.)

Mew: D.K.! (She runs into his arms)

Diddy: Is everything OK?

D.K.: It's fine. I need Mew to find my father for me.

Diddy: Your father?

D.K.: He left me when I was thirteen. Gave me 100 bucks and a pat on the head. I haven't seen him since, not for lack of trying. He's a criminal who doesn't want to be found. My dad stole a lot of money from a lot of people. And the case that I'm working on right now, I have a feeling that he's in the middle of something really dangerous. And I need to talk to him, so I need you to help me find him.

Mew: Sure, D.K. I'll help you.

(They go to a desk. D.K. puts the picture down and points at the wolf.)

D.K.: That's him. That's my dad.

(Mew backs up and gasps. Then she grabs the photo and throws it in the desk.)

Mew: Put it away!

Diddy: (alarmed) Mew!

D.K.: What's wrong?

Mew: (scared) Don't make me find him. Please don't make me find him.

Diddy: It's OK –

D.K.: Mew, what is it?

Mew: (fearfully) He is the man in my dreams. He _is_ the Nightmare Man_._

(Cut over to Luigi's apartment. He looks at some old pictures of Mario. He puts one in the mirror frame.)

Luigi: I'll make things right, Mar.

(He looks down for a second, then back at the mirror. His reflection is barely recognizable. Half of his face is twisted in a grimace and almost all of his skin is severely burned.)

Luigi: (angry) Get away from me!

(He punches the mirror. It cuts his hand and shatters the glass. He looks at it again to see his reflection is back to normal.

Cut to Pallet Town at night. Doug lands on the ground, putting Peach down. She looks at her watch.)

Peach: Oh crap. Look how late it is.

Doug: And where did you say you'll be?

Peach: The library.

Doug: Ouch. We're going to need a consistent cover story if we're going to keep this up.

Peach: (rolling her eyes) I could say I'm volunteering at a soup kitchen.

Doug: Peach, the credible lies are the ones that make you look bad. Is there anything your dad doesn't want you to be doing?

(Peach thinks for a second, then smiles.)

Peach: I've got it. Thanks.

(She starts to walk back to her house.)

Doug: Aren't you going to give me a good night kiss?

(Peach rolls her eyes, but grins and goes back to him.)

Peach: You're killing me.

(They kiss, and she heads for her house again.

Cut to a roadside shop in Game Cubeland. Eggman and Mewtwo wander over and look at the newspapers. Eggman lifts a brick to pick one up. On the front page is a drawing of Sonic and Amy, with "Wanted" written above it.)

Eggman: (alarmed) Gabriel, come look at this. (Mewtwo comes over and sees the paper) We're riding with two killers.

Mewtwo: Well golly, they seem so...

Eggman: We gotta ditch them.

Mewtwo: (as clocks are heard ticking) All right. You go inside and call the police. I'll make sure they don't get suspicious.

(Eggman nods and heads over to a pay phone in an alley. Mewtwo grins and puts the paper back down on the pile. He keeps the brick in his hand.

Some time later. In the car, Amy sits in the shotgun seat while Sonic rides in the back.)

Sonic (translated): Where are they? They've been gone for a while.

(Suddenly, Mewtwo opens the door and climbs into the driver's seat.)

Mewtwo: I need to ask you something. And I need you to be honest with me.

Amy: Okay…

Mewtwo: (holding up the newspaper) Is this you?

Sonic (translated): (worried) Tell him that's not us!

Amy: It is! But we didn't mean to hurt anyone.

Mewtwo: Well you can tell it to the police when they get here. Eggman's calling them right now.

Amy: What? No! (gasping) Oh no!

(Her eyes start to fill with black. Mewtwo's eyes also fill, and he slumps over the wheel.)

Mewtwo: What are you doing to me?

(Sonic reaches forward and takes Amy's hand. He concentrates, and the blackness disappears from Amy and Mewtwo. After a few seconds, it disappears from his eyes as well.)

Mewtwo: (realizing) You both have power. That's why you need to find Doctor Kong. Believe me, I understand. Being held responsible for things that you didn't mean to do. Being hunted. Doctor Kong will know what to do.

Amy: What about the police?

Mewtwo: (holding up Eggman's keys) They have to catch us first.

(He starts the car and grins evilly. The sound of ticking clocks is heard.

Cut over to the alleyway. The pay phone hangs down, beeping. Eggman lays next to it, a pool of blood forming under his head. The brick is next to his head, bloodied. A cockroach crawls over it.

Cut to the Bennet house in Pallet Town. Peach comes in to find Peppy waiting, eating yogurt.)

Peppy: How was the library?

Peach: Dad, I can explain –

Peppy: (accusing) You were with a boy.

Peach: No. (She takes out a form) I tried out for the cheerleading team. I forged your signature on the release. I made it on the team, the girls took me out to celebrate.

Peppy: (eyes going wide) Cheerleading? Peach, I specifically forbade you from this!

Peach: But dad! Cheerleading makes me happy! I've given up everything else. I just need one thing that's normal.

Peppy: (touched) I didn't realize it meant that much to you.

Peach: Took me by surprise, too

Peppy: Alright, you can do it. But _absolutely _no boys.

Peach: Sure thing. Good night, dad.

Peppy: Good night.

(She turns to go to her room, rolling her eyes at her dad.

Peppy watches her go, then hears wind chimes outside. He goes out onto the back patio. The dragon is waiting there.)

Bowser: I have a lead on the paintings. They're in Sauria. What are you going to tell your family?

Peppy: I'm sure I'll think of something.

(Cut to Diddy's apartment. Diddy tucks Mew into bed and heads into the hall, where D.K. is waiting.)

D.K.: I'm sorry.

Diddy: It's OK, you didn't know

D.K.: No, I meant I'm sorry, but she still has to find my dad.

Diddy: That's a terrible idea.

(He walks into the kitchen, D.K. following him.)

D.K.: Look at this picture. A lot of these people are dead. I need to find out if he's dead, or the next victim, or the killer.

(Diddy looks at the picture. He recognizes Ash.)

Diddy: Look, this is Ash. He runs the Company, I can take you to him.

D.K.: Sure. After we find my dad.

Diddy: You're asking a little girl to face her worst nightmare.

D.K.: Maybe that's what she needs.

Diddy: (getting angry) And maybe you just need to resolve your daddy issues.

D.K.: (also getting angry) Oh, you'd know all about those, wouldn't you?

Diddy: Yes, I would –

Mew: D.K.? (She slowly walks into the room) I'll do it. I'll help you find your dad.

D.K.: Thanks. (He hugs her) Thanks, Mew.

(Cut to Burger Bonanza in Dreamland. It's empty except for Kirby and Escargoon.)

Escargoon: All right, it's dead tonight. You lock the front door, I'll get the back.

(He heads into the back. Kirby goes to the front door and is closing it when a guy sticks his head in.)

Kirby: Sorry, we're closed.

Guy: I'm hungry.

Kirby: I'm sorry, my boss is making me close up –

Guy: (pushing the door open) Yeah, but I'm hungry! And I also want everything in the register! (He takes out a gun)

Kirby: OK, OK!

Guy: Just sit over there!

(Kirby sits at one of the tables, frightened. The guy goes over to the register and starts emptying it of money. Kirby looks around with wide eyes.

Suddenly, he stands up. He runs toward the support pole next to the register. He jumps up and swings around it, just like he saw the wrestler do. He hits the robber, who flies through a glass divider, smashing it.

He scrambles to his feet and runs out the front door. Escargoon rushes in from the back as Kirby shakily gets to his feet.)

Kirby: (amazed) Did you just see...?

Escargoon: (nodding, also amazed) Where'd you learn that?

Kirby: On TV…

(Cut back to Diddy's apartment. Mew sits on the couch holding an atlas, Diddy next to her. D.K. brings her the picture. Mew closes her eyes.)

Mew: I see…(she flips through the atlas, settling on a page) Fortuna.

D.K.: Fortuna, good.

Mew: (concentrating) There's the apartment building. (She puts a pin in the map) I don't want to go inside.

Diddy: He can't hurt you.

D.K.: What floor?

Mew: Second floor.

D.K.: And the number?

Mew: (getting scared) He knows I'm here. He's coming!

D.K.: What number is it?

Mew: (after a second) Six. (**A/N: My old apartment!**)

D.K.: Good. Great, get out of there, right now.

Mew: (Scared) No! He sees me! He – leave me alone! No!

D.K.: (grabbing her) Mew! Mew, calm down. It's OK –

Mew: (slowly opening her eyes) D.K.?

(She slumps down, unconscious. Diddy and D.K. jump up. Diddy puts his hand to her neck.)

Diddy: She's still breathing. She must be in shock.

D.K.: Mew! Mew, wake up!

(He shakes her, but gets no audible response. He hears her thoughts, though.)

Mew: _D.K.! Help me!_

D.K.: (worried) Mew!

Mew: _D.K.!_

(Slam to black.)

* * *

**New Characters:**

Simon and Monty Petrelli – Nana and Popo Petrelli (the Ice Climbers) (31st/38 Smashers)

Damon Dawson – Waddle Doo Dawson

Monica Dawson – Kirby Dawson (32/38)

Camille – Knuckle Joe

Mr. Lamont – Escargoon

**A/N**: Another chapter done! I promise it should get (a little) better. I hope you've been enjoying these, as well as Heroes Volume 3. I'm excited for the future episode tonight, since Five Years Gone was one of my favorites of Volume 1. Hope it goes well! R/R and I'll catch you for some more new characters next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Fight or Flight

**A/N**: Dangit! I was really hoping to use Sonic for Daphne. But it has to be a girl. Oh well. Future problems. On to the next chapter of THIS Volume!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, or anything contained herein.**

* * *

(Open on Diddy's apartment in the Mushroom Kingdom. D.K. and Diddy stand over Mew's bed as she lays in it, unconscious. On the wall is the title card: "Chapter 5: Fight or Flight.")

**When confronted by our worst nightmares, the choices are few: fight, or flight. We hope to find the strength to stand against our fears but sometimes, despite ourselves, we run. What if the nightmare gives chase? Where can we hide then?**

D.K.: OK, so, when is she going to wake up?

Diddy: (feeling her forehead) I don't know. She's burning up.

D.K.: What happened to her?

Diddy: (holding back anger) You asked her to find your father using her ability and now she won't wake up. No hospital is equipped to deal with something like this.

D.K.: My dad must have done something to her.

Diddy: You have an address. Go, confront him.

D.K.: I haven't seen him in years. I don't know what I'd even say to him.

Diddy: It doesn't matter. Mew's sick, you need to do something.

D.K.: (to himself) What is he involved with? Why was he in that photograph? (He gets an idea) Samus Petrelli. She was in it too, she'll know about him. (He leans down and kisses Mew's forehead) Don't worry, Mew. I'll help you.

(Cut to Burger Bonanza in Dreamland. A police officer talks to Kirby, Knuckle Joe off to the side.)

Cop: You attacked an armed man?

Kirby: Yes. I mean, it happened so fast.

Cop: And you kicked him through the glass divider here?

Kirby: Could have been a punch. I don't remember much.

Cop: Hmm. (He produces a photograph) Was this the guy?

(Kirby looks. It's the same guy.)

Cop: He's hit a bunch of fast food places in the area. If you can ID him…

(Kirby glances over at Knuckle Joe, who's fearfully shaking his head "No.")

Kirby: I'm sorry. Like I said, it happened really fast.

Cop: Hmm. Look, I understand your not wanting to be a snitch. But if nobody steps up, we can't put him away.

Kirby: I can't.

Cop: Well, I can't help a neighborhood that won't help itself. You think of anything, let me know.

(Cut to the pub in Eagleland. Jigglypuff closes the door and wipes down the bar. Mario comes out from the back room. Seeing him, Jigglypuff goes over and kisses him.)

Mario: Mmm. I could get used to this.

Jigglypuff: (breaking the embrace) Mario, just because you don't want to deal with your past doesn't mean you don't have one.

Mario: What if I don't want to know about that side of me?

Jigglypuff: I know the true person inside of you. You're a good person. What's in that box won't change that.

Mario: I thought you wanted me to wait.

Jigglypuff: (with a smirk) That was before I got you to kiss me.

(Mario just grins at her. Then he leans down and sweeps her up. He carries her into the back room, the two laughing.

Cut to Lucas, standing outside a shipping container on the dockyards.)

Lucas: Yeah, we found him chained up inside. Didn't even remember his own name.

(Emerging from investigating the container is a short, yellow mouse-looking creature. This is Pichu.)

Pichu: And where is he now?

Lucas: (after a short pause) At the pub in town.

(Pichu smiles and starts to walk away.)

Lucas: (calling after her) Hey! If he's so dangerous and all that, why'd they send a little girl to find him?

(Pichu stops and gets an annoyed look. But she glances back at him, smiling. She turns the corner of the container.)

Pichu: I can take care of myself.

(She holds her paw out to the container. Lightning dances between the tips of her paw and the container. Pichu grins smugly as she walks away.

Cut to the police station in the Mushroom Kingdom. D.K. emerges from an interrogation room.)

D.K.: Take her back into holding!

(Luigi comes up the hallway, looking angry.)

Luigi: Why are you interrogating my mother?

D.K.: Relax, she didn't give me anything.

Luigi: She didn't give you anything because there's nothing to give. She's innocent! I don't want her in jail for a crime she didn't commit.

D.K.: I don't either. That's why I'm going to Fortuna to see my father.

Luigi: (taking this in) You want me to come with you?

D.K.: I don't want you there, you're not a cop.

Luigi: (with a look) Parkman. Considering what we're involved with, I'm thinking this whole trip isn't really official police business.

D.K.: Look. (He pulls Luigi aside and whispers) I asked Mew to find my father. Now she's out cold and running a fever. He did something to her. And I know he's involved with your mother, Ike's death, all of this. It could be dangerous.

Luigi: Please. I have to do this too.

D.K.: (after a second) All right. We'll probably get there faster. You know, since you can…you know.

(He gestures with his hand toward the sky. Luigi rolls his eyes.)

Luigi: (disgusted) I'm not a cargo jet, Parkman.

D.K.: Oh, please.

(He walks off. Luigi shrugs and goes after him.

Cut to the pub in Eagleland. A short girl with blonde hair and a pink dress comes in with Ness. He sees Mario and Jigglypuff in the back room.)

Ness: Hey, I need to talk to you.

(Mario kisses Jigglypuff again and comes out to the front.)

Mario: What is it?

Ness: Tell him what you told me.

Paula: Some girl was looking for you today. Down at the docks.

Mario: Did she say who she was?

Paula: Just that she was part of some company. Said you were dangerous.

Ness: Alright, thanks Paula. (She nods and leaves. Ness looks at Mario seriously.) I'll help you out here.

Mario: No, it's my problem, I'll take care of it.

Ness: Like hell it is. Now that you're involved with my sister, your problems are my problems too. Jigglypuff's got a flat back up in the hills. Go there with her until I tell you it's all clear.

Mario: I don't know if that's a good idea.

Ness: Please. For her sake. Just lay low for a while.

(Mario thinks for a little more. Then he nods, agreeing.

Cut to outside Burger Bonanza (**A/N: I never get tired of that name**) in Dreamland. Kirby looks at the ground, contemplative. Knuckle Joe comes out to him.)

Knuckle Joe: So what is up with you? And that whole…karate kick thing?

Kirby: I don't know. I don't really remember what happened…nothing makes any sense any more. I think I learned to do that…by seeing it on TV.

Knuckle Joe: On TV?

Kirby: Yeah. My body's doing things before I even realize it is. It's like, when I see it… (He sighs) Guess I'm not amounting to much after all. I was supposed to be the first in my family to go to college. Now I'm just working in a burger join, going nowhere fast. (He sighs again) I think I'm gonna go home and get some rest.

(Cut to outside apartment 6 in Fortuna. D.K. and Luigi walk up to the door.)

Luigi: What are you going to do?

D.K.: (starting to look scared) I…don't know.

Luigi: He's traumatized your girl. He's got my mother terrified. You better GET sure. Get your gun out.

(D.K. is really looking nervous now. Luigi takes his shoulder.)

Luigi: Are you OK?

D.K.: It's just…I haven't seen him, talked to him since I was thirteen. I've spent half my life wondering what I would say to this guy if I got the chance and now I can't even knock on the door.

(Luigi glances around, then quickly knocks on the door. D.K. looks at him in confusion.)

Luigi: You're welcome. Parkman, this is not a family reunion. He is not your dad today. He is a suspect. Get your gun out.

(D.K. nods and takes his gun out of his belt. He takes a breath or two.)

D.K.: (yelling) Police! Open up!

(Nothing happens, so he shoulders the door and bursts in. They come upon the tall wolf from the photograph, looking a little more worn out and older. He holds a shotgun, pointed at them.)

D.K.: Put the gun down!

Wolf: I didn't do anything!

D.K.: I said, put the gun down!

Luigi: (muttering) Easy, Parkman…

Wolf: (after a few seconds) D.K.? Is that you? What are you doing here?

D.K.: What are you doing in Mew Ketchum's dreams?

Wolf: Mew Ketchum? Who's that?

Luigi: And you attacked my mother.

D.K.: What about Ike Nakamura?

Wolf: I don't…I didn't –

(D.K. quickly moves in, shoving the shotgun to the side. He pushes Wolf into a wall and quickly handcuffs him. Luigi walks over and aggressively loads it. D.K. looks at him with wonder.)

Luigi: I'm good.

Wolf: (struggling) No, you've got it all wrong. I was just protecting myself. See?

(He nods toward the desk. Luigi goes over and picks something up. Showing it to D.K., they see it's a picture of him from the torn photograph, with the circular symbol over him.)

D.K.: Look, what did you do to Mew? Just undo it, right now.

Wolf: I told you, I'm protecting myself.

Luigi: Protecting yourself? From whom?

Wolf: (with a look of recognition) Which one of her kids are you? The politician, right?

Luigi: My mother's in jail of Ike's murder. Both she and him had this symbol over their faces, like you do. It's from the same picture. You're all connected somehow.

Wolf: Yeah. We all found each other, years ago. We thought we could save the world.

D.K.: (not believing) Save the world? All you've ever cared about is yourself.

Luigi: (dropping the picture back on the desk) This is a waste of time. Just read his mind and let's go.

Wolf: (with a laugh) You can read minds? Go ahead.

(D.K. looks at him, concentrating. But nothing's happening. He keeps trying. Suddenly, Wolf grimaces and D.K. pulls back in pain.)

Wolf: Hurts, doesn't it?

D.K.: (catching his breath) How do you know? Can you read minds?

Wolf: Please, just unlock the cuffs. I'll tell you everything you want to know.

(Cut to the house in Dreamland. Pit is playing the piano when Kirby comes in. He watches him for a little.)

Kirby: This was my mother's. She could play beautifully on it.

Pit: (stopping) I'm sorry, I'll stop if you want.

Kirby: No, it's fine.

(Pit resumes playing. Kirby sits down next to him on the bench.)

Pit: I miss my mom.

Kirby: (starting to play too) I'm sure, wherever she is, she's missing you right back.

Pit: (impressed) Do you play?

Kirby: No, I never learned…

(He suddenly looks at his hands. Pit stops playing and watches too. Kirby's hands play the piece perfectly. They play faster and faster. Then he pulls his hands back, scared.)

Pit: If you don't play, then what was that?

(Kirby looks frightened. He jumps up and runs out of the room.

Cut to Diddy's apartment. He dials the phone and Peppy picks up.)

Peppy (through phone): Hello?

Diddy: I'm worried about Mew. She's unresponsive. I don't know what to do…I might take her in to the Company.

Peppy: No! That's a very bad idea. The moment you trust them with something you care about, that's when they'll have you. Don't forget whose side you're on.

Diddy: I'm on _her_ side.

(He quickly hangs up the phone. He looks at Mew, concerned.

Cut to Wolf's apartment. Matt releases the handcuffs from Wolf's wrists.)

Wolf: Look at you, a cop. I'm so proud of you. I was a real scumbag before.

(He goes to hug D.K., but he holds up a hand.)

D.K.: You don't get to be proud. You don't get to be anything. Just tell us want we want to know.

Luigi: What did you mean by you and the others trying to save the world?

Wolf: Our powers…came out of nowhere. We just…found each other. We felt like we were invincible. Some of the others took that to heart. They did whatever they wanted, regardless of the consequences. And that didn't sit well with some of us. Myself included. I did what I could do to stop them.

Luigi: Like what?

Wolf: (looking at D.K.) This thing we can do – it only begins with reading minds. And then it becomes so much more…

D.K.: Really? How so?

Wolf: I can't…really explain it. (He gets an idea) I have something from the old days. I can show you. Just follow me.

(He heads toward a back room. D.K. looks after him, curious. Wolf motions him forward. D.K. goes through the door after Wolf, and suddenly it slams shut. Luigi leaps up and runs to the door. It's locked, so he starts banging on it.)

Luigi: D.K.? Hey! D.K.!!

(Cut to inside the room. The lights are off and D.K. stands in darkness. Suddenly, he's inside a jail cell. A guard appears and pushes him against the wall, speaking in a distorted voice.)

D.K.: Wait! Stop!! Dad!?

(Cut to outside the room. Luigi rams the door a few times. Finally, he charges it and bursts through. When we winds up on the other side, he's suddenly burst through the door on the Deveaux rooftop. There's tons of ash falling through the air. Luigi walks to the edge of the roof and looks out at the city. It's completely devastated – like the bomb had gone off.

Cut to outside the apartment. Wolf grabs his coat as he heads for the door.)

Wolf: Sweet dreams.

(He exits the apartment. He smirks evilly as he shuts the door.

Cut to an office in Japan. Roy comes in to a guy, bowing.)

Roy (translated): I was told you could help me restore these scrolls?

Restorer (translated): Of course. Follow me.

(They go to a big scanner, which displays the scrolls on a projector screen. The restorer brushes some liquid on the scrolls, which makes the text appear better.)

Restorer (translated): There we go. (He starts reading) "Roy" –

(He stops, looking over at Roy. Roy just grins sheepishly at him.)

Roy (translated): It is a very common name.

(The restorer resumes reading Marth's scroll.)

Marth's scroll (translated): Roy, our adventure is continuing. Each trial has brought us closer to rescuing Elincia's father. It's like living in a storybook.

(Cut to Japan in the past. Marth and Anri run up to Elincia with the latest scroll. She adds it to the others, and they form a map. They all study it. Anri takes Elincia's hand, and they smile at each other. Marth looks at them, slightly sad.

Cut to Dreamland in the present. Kirby is in the kitchen. He's sliced a bunch more (Maximum) tomatoes into roses. Pit comes in.)

Pit: I think I know what happened with the piano.

Kirby: I guess I'm a musical genius, huh? I think it's the stress of the past couple of years…I just want to take a nap, call it a day.

Pit: Wait. You remember last night, when I said I rigged the cable to show pay-per-view?

Kirby: Uh huh.

(He walks over to the TV in the kitchen. He puts his hand to it. Then, it turns on. Kirby looks in wonder as it flips through a few channels. Then it turns off, Pit turning back to him.)

Pit: I lied. I didn't rig it, I just…can talk to machines.

Kirby: (doubtful) Talk to machines?

Pit: Yeah! I think powers must run in our family. My dad would walk through walls.

Kirby: (impressed) Link?

Pit: And my mom? Don't even get me started on my mom.

(Kirby looks impressed, but nervous. Pit goes and picks up a comic book from the counter. He shows it to Kirby. It features a hooded person with a dagger leaping through the air. The caption reads "Who is St. John?")

Pit: I think your power is like his. St. John is a muscle mimic. When he sees, he can do.

Kirby: (gesturing to the (Maximum) tomato roses) I don't even know how I did this. I saw it on TV, and then I just…could.

Pit: (smiling) Well. I think we should test it out. See what you can really do.

(Cut to a hospital room at the Company. Mew is asleep in bed, hooked up to monitoring devices. Diddy watches her through the window nervously. Ash comes up next to him.)

Ash: We're going to do everything we can for her. You did the right thing bringing her to us. (after a pause) In the meantime, I have your next assignment.

Diddy: Assignment!? I don't want to leave her here with you.

Ash: You'll be best off out there helping others while we help her. And you might need this.

(He hands Diddy a taser. Diddy looks it, bewildered.)

Diddy: You want me to taser someone??

Ash: Not if you don't need to. But we like to take precautions. Some people aren't entirely in control of their ability, and they need to be…incapacitated.

(Suddenly, an alarm starts blaring down the hall. A door bursts open and there's a lot of yelling. Zelda stalks down the hall.)

Diddy: (confused) Zelda??

(She grabs him and tosses him into the opposite wall. Then she spins and grabs Ash. She lifts him off the floor with one hand, choking him against the wall. He gasps for breath.

Suddenly, she cries out in pain. She releases Ash and falls to the ground. Diddy looks down at the taser he just used on her. Ash looks too, with a hint of approval.

Cut to Dreamland. Pit and Kirby walk in the street together.)

Pit: So. What do you want to try first?

(Kirby looks around. He sees a bunch of Waddle Dees doing some double-dutch. He studies one jumping in the rope. One of the twirlers glances at him.)

Waddle Dee: What are you looking at?

Kirby: (smirking) Nothing. Can I get in?

Waddle Dee: (shrugging) Sure.

(Kirby walks over. He jumps into the ropes, copying the jumps of the last Waddle Dee. He smiles and laughs, excited. Pit watches, impressed.

Cut to a flat in Eagleland. Jigglypuff and Mario come in. He looks around to see a few paintings.)

Mario: Wow. You paint?

Jigglypuff: Just to relax.

Mario: You're pretty talented. (He walks around) I just wanted to see where you stayed.

(He looks out the window, appearing a bit nervous.)

Jigglypuff: What are you looking at?

Mario: Uh, nothing. (He walks back into the room) I've just been thinking…I want to open the box.

(Jigglypuff nods. She goes over to the table and she and Mario sit across from each other.)

Mario: No matter what this tells me I am, this is where I want to be. You're who I want to be with. Okay?

Jigglypuff: (smiling) Sure. Now get on with it. (**A/N: Tim the Enchanter: GET ON WITH IT!**)

(Mario opens the box. He takes out a passport, glancing in to see that it's his. Then there's a plane ticket and a photograph.)

Jigglypuff: It's an open ticket to Cerulean City. (She takes the photograph – it's of Mario and Luigi at Luigi's wedding) Who's he?

Mario: I don't know.

(He keeps looking, but there's nothing else, just some dollar bills. He pushes the box away in frustration.)

Mario: This doesn't help at all.

Jigglypuff: It's OK, Mario.

(He stands up, frustrated. He goes back by the window. Then he sees a blank canvas nearby. He spots some shapes forming on it, but they disappear.)

Mario: Did you see that?

Jigglypuff: See what?

(Mario looks closer. Almost a full painting seems to appear on the canvas. Mario steps closer, preparing some paints.)

Jigglypuff: (worried) Mario?

(He closes his eyes. He opens them again, and they're covered in white film. Jigglypuff gasps in surprise as Mario begins to paint.

Cut over to the pub. Ness comes out from the back room to see Pichu walking in.)

Ness: Sorry, we're closed.

Pichu: I'm just looking for someone.

(She produces a photograph of Mario. Ness looks at it for a second.)

Ness: Never seen him before.

Pichu: Thanks anyway. (turning to leave, then stopping) But…I asked around at the docks. A bunch of people said they saw him here.

Ness: They don't know what they're talking about. I've never seen that guy before.

Pichu: (with fake innocence) Hmm. So, either you're lying, or allllll those other people are lying. It's just kind of hard to tell who's lying, you know?

Ness: (stepping forward, a little threateningly) I told you, I don't know him. That it? (Pichu nods and goes to the door.) Sorry I couldn't be more help.

Pichu: Yeah…(she locks the door) so am I.

(She holds her hand to the lock and shoots some electricity at it, welding it shut. Then she turns around quickly and shoots a beam of electricity at Ness.

Cut to another hospital room at the Company. Ash examines Zelda with a penlight.)

Ash: You gave us quite a scare.

Zelda: Sorry about that.

(We pull back to see that she's strapped down in bed, not fighting it.)

Ash: Well, multiple personality disorder is a horrible affliction. But we're going to fix you.

Zelda: (nodding) Thank you.

(He leaves. Diddy watches him go, then immediately rushes forward and starts unstrapping Zelda.)

Zelda: What are you doing?

Diddy: Getting you out of here.

Zelda: Why? I came here on my own. (Diddy pauses, looking at her confusedly) I want to stay. I'm sick. And they're going to help me.

(Cut to Luigi. He's still standing on the Deveaux rooftop.)

Luigi: No…we saved the city…

Voice behind him: Luigi…

(Luigi turns, seeing a body laying on the roof.)

Luigi: (with hope) Mario?

(He goes over to him. He helps the person up. He sees that it's actually himself, just twisted and burned.)

Luigi: (angry) You. Leave me alone.

(He goes to leave, but the burned Luigi jumps in front of him. Luigi prepares for a fight.

Cut to D.K. He turns around in his jail cell to see a baby on the ground.)

D.K.: Hey! Someone get this baby out of here!

(He looks up to see Candy standing there, holding the baby.)

D.K.: Candy? What are you doing here?

Candy: Why did you leave? Why, D.K.?

D.K.: You said…it was over. That the baby wasn't mine.

Candy: But you can read minds. You read mine. You knew the truth. And you still left.

D.K.: No! No I didn't…

(Candy turns as the cell door opens. She leaves as the guard stands in the doorway.)

D.K.: Wait! Come back!

(He goes after her. The guard stops him, still speaking in the distorted voice.)

D.K.: That's my wife –

(The guard pushes him back into the cell. D.K. swings and hits him.

Cut to Luigi. The burned Luigi hits him and jumps on top of him.)

Burned Luigi: You couldn't stop it.

Luigi: No! You're not real.

(He pushes the burned Luigi off of him.

Cut to D.K. The guard pushes D.K. off of him. He hits D.K. once, twice.

Cut to Luigi. He punches the burned Luigi twice. But then the burned Luigi hits him in the gut. As he catches his breath, the burned Luigi starts choking him.

Cut to D.K. He starts choking the guard. But then the guard rolls him over so the guard's on top, choking him.

Cut to Luigi. He rolls to the side, choking the burned version of himself on the rooftop.

Cut to D.K. He tries to hold off the guard. Then he seems to realize something. He concentrates on the guard.)

D.K.: _Luigi, stop! Stop!!_

(Cut to the real back room. Luigi is on top of D.K, choking him. He suddenly snaps up, as if waking up from a dream. D.K. pushes him off of him onto the floor. They both are disoriented, trying to catch their breath.)

Luigi: How did you stop that?

D.K.: I'm not sure…

(They slowly get to their feet.)

D.K.: …But now I know why Mew calls him The Nightmare Man.

Luigi: (checking into the main room) He's gone.

D.K.: And we have no idea where he went. Damnit!

(He slams his hand on the desk in frustration. Something flutters off of it to the ground. Luigi goes and picks it up.)

Luigi: Hey, look at this.

(He shows it to D.K. It's a picture of Ash, ripped out from the larger picture. He also has the circular symbol across his face.)

Luigi: We know where he's headed

D.K.: That's Ash. He runs the Company.

Luigi: Not for long. He's next.

(Cut back to Roy and the scroll restorer in Japan. They get near the end of the scroll.

Cut to Marth, Anri, and Elincia in the past. They follow the map up a hill.)

Marth (translated): This is the way to Medeus's camp. Once we get there, you should stay behind.

Elincia (translated): No! I want to fight!

Anri (translated): (taking her hand) Don't worry. We'll rescue your father together.

(They reach the top of the hill. In the valley below them is a huge camp. There's samurai walking everywhere.)

Marth's scroll (translated): We attack tonight. Three of us against an army. I fear –

(Cut back to Roy and the restorer. Roy looks at the man in shock.)

Roy (translated): Well?? What happens next!?

Restorer (translated): It's too damaged. I need some time to fix it.

(Roy sighs in frustration.

Cut to the house Dreamland. Kirby flips through a few channels, then lands on a martial arts film. He watches a guy flip up from his back onto his feet. He does the same. He keeps imitating the film as Pit walks in, smiling. Kirby notices him.)

Pit: That's amazing.

Kirby: It is, I just wish I knew what it meant. Why I have these...powers.

Pit: I think we're supposed to do something with them.

Kirby: I do too. But what? I wish I had some answers. (He looks at his watch) Hey, it's past your bedtime.

Pit: Alright, I'm going.

Kirby: And this is our secret, OK?

Pit: (grinning) Sure.

(Pit goes up the stairs to bed. There's a knock on the front door. Kirby looks puzzled, but goes over and opens it. Diddy is standing on the other side.)

Diddy: Kirby Dawson?

Kirby: Can I help you?

Diddy: I'm Diddy Kong. I'm sure you have a lot of questions. I think I have the answers you're looking for.

(Kirby looks at him, dumfounded.

Cut to outside the pub in Eagleland. It's raining now. Pichu sits in her car and dials her phone.)

Pichu: Everything's fine. The weather could be better, though. (pause) No, I haven't found him yet. But I will. I had to use a little persuasion earlier. (pause) No! Why would you assume – (pause) All right, I killed him, okay? What is the big deal? (pause) What, now? This is MY assignment! And I almost have him! (long pause) What if I promise not to – (pause) Fine. I'll come home now. Sorry, Daddy. It won't happen again.

(She hangs up and huffs, disappointed.

Cut over to Jigglypuff's loft. Mario finished up his painting. He pauses, closes his eyes, and reopens them. They're normal again.)

Mario: What happened?

Jigglypuff: I don't know.

Mario: (nodding at the painting) Did I paint this?

Jigglypuff: Yes. You saw the canvas, then your eyes went dead and you just started painting. You couldn't be stopped.

(They look at the painting. It's of two people, one noticeably shorter and rounder, standing in front of a cave. The circular symbol is carved above the entrance.)

Jigglypuff: Is that us?

Mario: I'm not sure.

Jigglypuff: Well that could very well be the Cerulean Cave. It's right near Cerulean City – where your plane ticket was to.

Mario: Could be.

(Jigglypuff's phone rings. She answers it with a "Hello?" Then she listens.

Cut to the pub. Jigglypuff runs in soaked from the rain, Mario close behind her. They see a charred body in the corner, Meta Knight over it. He looks back at them, sadly shaking his head.

Jigglypuff bursts into tears. She slumps to the floor, Mario kneeling down to hold her.)

Mario: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. This is my fault. They were looking for me.

(She hits him a few times, then just collapses into him, crying.)

Mario: I'm going to find them. I can't hide any more.

(Slam to black.)

* * *

**New characters**:

Elle – Pichu (33rd/38 Smashers)

Fitzpatrick – Paula

Maury Parkman – Wolf Parkman (34/38)

Janice Parkman – Candy Parkman

**A/N**: Originally, Elle was going to be Pikachu (kind of an obvious choice). But in Volume 3 I'll need Elle and Meredith both. And since Pikachu was already Meredith, Elle got changed. And yes, a wolf could totally give birth to a gorilla. Naturally. Ahem. R/R, and next time you'll find out who Anri is!


	6. Chapter 6: The Line

**A/N**: Welcome back! So, in addition to my one old story that I still haven't written more than a chapter for (:sweatdrop:), I've been thinking in my head about writing a big multi-crossover story. It'd combine Heroes, Pushing Daisies, House, and maybe The Office. Now if I could just work in Grey's Anatomy, it'd be all my TV shows in one ;). In any case, on to the next chapter here!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, Konami, or anything contained herein.**

* * *

(Open on the pub in Eagleland. There's police tape and cops all over. There's also a chalk outline on the floor, containing the title card: "Chapter 6: The Line." Mario and Jigglypuff stand nearby.)

Mario: I'm sorry I let him cover for me.

Jigglypuff: (shaking her head) My brother made a choice. I've come to terms with that.

Mario: I'm going to go to the Cerulean Cave. Maybe I'll find the girl that did this.

Jigglypuff: I'm coming with you.

Mario: No, you can't –

Jigglypuff: I'm in the painting too, so I think I'm supposed to go. And when you find Ness's killer, I want to be there.

Mario: What for?

Jigglypuff: (with anger) To kill the bitch.

(Cut to Peach's high school in Pallet Town. Several cheerleaders are doing tryouts, Pikachu and the other cheerleaders supervising. Peach is among those trying out. She does a back handspring and does well. But Pikachu just sighs heavily.)

Pikachu: Great. But none of you were good enough to make it on the team. Next!

Cheerleader: What? Peach was awesome! I vote yes.

Pikachu: Okay, that's one vote yes. Anyone else want to risk sticking their neck out for her?

(None of the other cheerleaders speak up. They all look terrified. Peach sadly goes up to the helpful cheerleader.)

Peach: Thanks for trying.

Cheerleader: I think Pikachu's crazy, I have no idea what she's thinking.

Pikachu: (walking up) What I'm thinking is that Pallet Town High deserves cheerleaders that are _extraordinary_. And you, Peach, are simply not extraordinary.

(Peach just raises an eyebrow at her.

Cut to a gymnasium at the Company facility in the Mushroom Kingdom. Kirby does a handstand on a balance beam, duplicating a video running on a screen nearby. He gets to his feet and dismounts perfectly. Diddy comes up, grinning.)

Diddy: That was great!

Kirby: (crossing his arms) Are you ever going to tell me what I'm doing here?

Diddy: You're in the Mushroom Kingdom, at a private funded facility whose sole purpose is to help you and others like you.

Kirby: (unbelieving) Like me. With…powers.

Diddy: (taking notes on a chart) Yes. Though I've never seen one like yours before. Adoptive muscle memory.

Kirby: So that's what you call it? Mmmm. But do you know why it's happening to me?

Diddy: I'm not sure. There are some genetic markers. It could be an inherited trait. (He smiles) You have been given an extraordinary gift.

(Ash comes walking in through the door.)

Ash: Hello, Kirby. My name's Ash, I run this facility.

(Kirby just gets a look on his face, unimpressed.)

Ash: Doctor Kong. A word in the lab, please.

(They leave the room, Kirby staying.

Cut to another lab room. Ash puts a folder down on the table as he goes to a cabinet.)

Diddy: I've established a baseline for his abilities. It's quite amazing.

(He notices Ash in the cabinet and leans forward to look at the folder. It bears the name "David Monroe.")

Ash: Good. (He takes a vial out of the cabinet.) Now we can determine if this stops all of that.

Diddy: (looking up sharply) What is that?

Ash: A variation on the Kiddy virus.

Diddy: (surprised) You're experimenting with the virus?

Ash: Manipulating a live virus is essential for creating a vaccine. This should remove Kirby's ability without harming him.

Diddy: How can you be sure it won't?

Ash: There are always risks involved with cutting-edge science, Doctor Kong.

Diddy: You don't know what you're working with! You could create an incurable strain that could cross over to the general population!

Ash: (with a look) Do you even know how many people Mewtwo killed? There are some abilities in this world that must be stopped at any cost.

Diddy: Kirby is a good kid who loves his power.

Ash: It's for the greater good.

Diddy: (incredulous) So he's a lab rat.

Ash: These are your orders. Don't disappoint me.

(He puts it down on the counter and leaves the room. Diddy watches him go, then takes out his phone. He dials.)

Peppy (through phone): Hello?

Diddy: They're asking me to experiment with the virus on someone! If the biological structure of the virus has been altered, I'm not sure I can save Kirby. He could die.

Peppy: Well, you're going to have to take that chance.

Diddy: I never agreed to experiment on anyone.

Peppy: You brought them Mew, didn't you? That's how they're making you do this.

Diddy: I had to help her, I didn't know what to do.

(Cut to Peppy. He's standing outside an apartment complex in Fortuna. Bowser stands behind him as Peppy rubs his temple with his other hand.)

Peppy: Look, if you refuse to do this, they're going to get rid of you. And then we're gonna lose everything we've been trying to do and, worse yet, you're going to lose Mew. And that's fine. But to bring down this company, sometimes we have to do bad things. Don't disappoint me, Kong.

(He hangs up. Then he turns back and nods at Bowser. They walk forward toward the building.

Cut to inside the apartment. A pink cat stops in front of a mirror, adjusting her makeup. She calls out.)

Katt: Come on Krystal! We're going to be late for the party.

(Her young daughter, a blue fox, runs in and jumps into her arms. A tall blue falcon, her husband Falco, also walks in.)

Falco: And what time should I expect you back?

Katt: Around 3. See you then!

(They kiss. Katt and Krystal leave as Falco watches them go. He turns back into the room, and Peppy and Bowser are standing there.)

Peppy: Falco, my old friend!

(He backhands Falco hard across the face. He drops to the floor.)

Peppy: We need to talk.

(Cut to the cafeteria at Peach's school. She sits a table, eating her lunch, when Doug comes up and joins her.)

Doug: Hey! Why do you look so down?

Peach: I told my dad I tried out for the cheerleading team. But I just tried out and didn't make it.

Doug: (with a smirk) That's fine. You can just tell him the truth, that you're dating this awesome guy.

Peach: I told you, my dad's way overprotective. He doesn't want me dating.

Doug: And you do everything your dad says?

Peach: (with a look) Don't you?

Doug: (laughing) Peach, I can fly. That kind of exempts me from the listening to my parents thing.

Peach: Well, I hate lying to my dad after everything he's done for me.

Doug: Alright. Then we just have to find a way to get you onto the team.

Peach: Can't. Not with super-bitch Pikachu running the show. I knew girls like her at my old school. All it would take is one person to stand up to her.

Doug: Then be that person!

Peach: How can I? I'm not "extraordinary."

Doug: (rolling his eyes) Please. You're a total babe AND you have a power. That totally makes you better than her.

Peach: You're sweet.

Doug: Come on. What do cheerleaders fear the most?

Peach: (after thinking) Public humiliation?

Doug: All right then. Let's do that.

(Peach looks at him, wary but agreeing.

Cut to the car in Game Cubeland. Amy's driving with Mewtwo next to her. Sonic is asleep in the back seat.)

Mewtwo: You have a gift. It's amazing.

Amy: It's not a gift. I kill people, even though I don't mean to.

Mewtwo: I used to be able to do all kinds of amazing things too.

Amy: Really?

Mewtwo: Move objects with my mind, freeze things, melt things…

Amy: (not believing) With your mind?

Mewtwo: But I lost them. That's why I have to see Doctor Kong. To get my powers back.

Amy: You _want_ to be different?

Mewtwo: I want to be _special_. To be the only one…(he slowly reaches out and strokes her hair)…to be able to do things…

(Amy looks at him, affection in her eyes. They smile at each other. But Sonic jerks awake in the back seat.)

Sonic (translated): Where are we?

(Amy and Mewtwo back away from each other, back into their seats.)

Amy (translated): Almost at the border.

Sonic (translated): Then stop. I'll find us someone to take us across the border.

Amy (translated): What about Gabriel?

Sonic (translated): (with a look at him) Leave him behind, I don't trust him.

Mewtwo: What's going on?

Amy: My brother wants us to stop and find someone to take us across the border. But I think we should follow you. (to everyone) Gabriel is a gift from God. We should trust him.

(Cut to the office in Japan. Roy comes in to see the restorer already reading the scrolls.)

Roy (translated): You started without me!?

Restorer (translated): I'm sorry! It's so compelling.

Roy (translated): (sitting) Well, what happens next?

Restorer (translated): They're trying to escape from Medeus's camp –

Roy (translated): No no! Don't jump ahead! Start where we ended yesterday!

(The restorer nods and they begin reading.

Cut to Japan in the past. Elincia is drawing out a plan of the camp as Marth comes up to her.)

Marth's scroll (translated): Even with my and Anri's powers, this will not be an easy rescue.

Marth (translated): I do not think you should come. It will be dangerous.

Elincia (translated): I can take care of myself. As long as Anri is by my side, I have no reason to fear. (She looks at the drawing) Where will we find my father in all of these tents?

Marth (translated): (going to his memory of the story) The swordsmith…is in the tent that smolders. (He looks at the drawing and points at a tent with smoke rising from it) There! That is where we will find your father.

Elincia (translated): You're guessing? My father's life is at stake!

(Marth just weakly laughs and smiles.)

Elincia (translated): (softening) Why are you still here, Marth? Fighting for a man you don't even know?

(Marth opens his mouth to answer when Anri comes up the hill.)

Anri (translated): I saw him. They took him into that tent down there, the one with the smoke coming from it.

(Elincia looks at Marth suspiciously. He puts a fake smile on.)

Marth (translated): We should trust in Takezo Anri! He has led us this far!

Cut to Falco's apartment in the present. He's now handcuffed, sitting in a chair.)

Peppy: Where are the paintings, Falco?

Falco: I don't know why you're talking about.

Peppy: Douglas Mendez. He painted a series of paintings, beginning with the death of Ike Nakamura and ending in mine. I know they got shipped here to you. Just tell me where they are.

Falco: I'm not in the business any more.

Peppy: (getting angry) Cut the crap. Tell me. Now.

Falco: (incredulous) You think you intimidate me? I trained you! You and your invisible partner, Fox! I taught you everything!

Peppy: (getting in his face) Then you know what I'm capable of. Don't make me do this!

(Falco just turns away, not saying anything. Peppy takes a step back and Bowser moves forward.)

Peppy: Fine. Don't want to talk? My friend here can take your memories. A man of your years, your memories are pretty important to you. Give your life meaning. (leaning in close again) Your wedding day. The birth of your daughter.

(Falco still doesn't say anything.)

Peppy: Alright. Let's start with the day he met Katt.

(Bowser steps forward, his claw reaching to Falco's head.

Cut to the Game Cubeland/Nintenworld border. Amy drives toward it.)

Mewtwo: That's it. That's Nintenworld right there.

(They drive across the border. Suddenly, several Humvees and guards with guns come out and block the road. Amy stops the car.)

Mewtwo: Don't worry about them. They're the only guards around here. Just drive around them.

Amy: My God…

(Cut back to Falco's apartment. Peppy paces in front of him.)

Peppy: And where did you meet Katt, anyway?

Falco: I…(he realizes) I don't remember…

Peppy: Now. Do you want to tell me where the paintings are?

Falco: Go to hell.

(Peppy lunges forward to hit him again, but his phone rings. He freezes. He answers it, stepping toward the window.)

Peppy: I can't talk right now, Peacy. What is it?

Peach: (through phone) I just wanted to know if I could borrow the car tonight. There's a cheerleader party.

Peppy: Did you ask your mother?

Peach: She said to call you.

Peppy: Well that's fine. Just promise me one thing.

Peach: What?

Peppy: Lock the doors this time.

Peach: (laughing) I will. Where are you right now?

Peppy: Management training in Katina. I'll call you when I'm coming home.

(Cut to Peach, standing outside the school. She looks suspicious.)

Peach: All right. I love you, Dad.

Peppy: (through phone) Love you too.

(She hangs up. Doug comes up to her, holding a ski mask.)

Doug: Well?

Peach: I'm in.

(Cut to back to Falco's. He smirks at Peppy.)

Falco: It must be difficult for Peach, always worrying about being discovered. Aren't you tired of running?

Peppy: I'm doing all this to protect her.

Falco: You can't hide forever.

Peppy: (looking worried) Take everything about my family from him. Leave nothing.

(Bowser steps forward and Falco cringes back.)

Falco: Wait! (Bowser pauses) Family is important to me too. Maybe we can make a deal.

Peppy: I'm listening.

Falco: Just come back to us. The Company is forgiving. We'll even leave Peach alone.

(Peppy looks past him to a picture on the wall. It shows Falco, Katt, Krystal, and an orange triceratops.)

Falco: You'll get your life back. And all the information on the paintings you want.

(Cut to the Mushroom Kingdom. Diddy and Kirby set in a medical room.)

Kirby: So what's the shot for?

Diddy: It's just a supplement. Standard procedure.

Kirby: Well, I don't really like needles.

Diddy: (fakely smiling) It'll be fine.

Kirby: OK. Just make it quick.

(He turns away, holding out his arm. Diddy takes the needle and holds it close to Kirby. But he stops. He thinks for a while.)

Diddy: I can't do this.

(Cut to another lab room. Ash looks in a microscope when Diddy storms in. He throws the needle at the far wall.)

Diddy: I'm not going to do it. I will not willingly spread this virus.

Ash: (standing up) If you don't do it, someone else well. There's plenty move vaccine.

(He gestures to the side, where a big glass cabinet full of test tubes and beakers sits. Diddy looks at it in anger and picks up a chair.)

Ash: What are you doing? No!

(Diddy heaves the chair at the cabinet. It shatters, destroying all the vials within. Diddy, still seething, turns back to Ash.)

Diddy: I'm done with this research program. I'm taking Mew and we're leaving.

(Cut to the football field at Peach's school at night. Pikachu and the other cheerleaders are there. She has a bottle wrapped in a paper bag in one hand and a Sharpee in the other. She's writing the cheerleaders weights on their foreheads.)

Pikachu: Being a cheerleader is about _looking_ the part. This is so you know where your teammates stand. And you know how much weight you need to lose.

(She takes a swig from the bottle. Peach comes up to her.)

Peach: Hey, Pikachu. Can I have a word?

Pikachu: Sure, whatever.

(They walk over to the steps of the school.)

Peach: I was hoping I could get another chance at tryouts.

Pikachu: (a bit drunk) Another chance? You already got yours. Everybody has their place in this world, Peach. Just accept it. You're just _not _extraordinary.

(She goes to take another swig from the bottle. Suddenly, Doug drops out of the sky. He's got the ski mask on and he grabs Peach. She pretends to resist as he flies high up into the air.)

Pikachu: Oh my god. Peach!?

(Doug releases Peach. She falls, screaming, onto the steps. Her body lays twisted and bloody.

Doug then turns to Pikachu. She turns and, stumbling, starts to run away. Doug swoops after her. Pikachu screams.

Cut back to the Nintenworld border. Some of the guards come up and start rocking the car.)

Amy: (distraught) What are we going to do!?

Mewtwo: You have to use your ability!

Amy: No! I won't!

Mewtwo: If you don't, you'll get caught. And then you'll never get to Doctor Kong. And you'll just keep killing people, and it will all be your fault.

Amy: NO!

(She gasps as her eyes fill with blackness.)

Sonic: Amy!

(He reaches forward, but Mewtwo grabs his hand and keeps it away.)

Mewtwo: Don't!

(He gasps as his eyes also fill with blackness. The guards stop shaking the car. They all slump to the ground.)

Mewtwo: (gasping) Drive!!

(Amy floors it.

Cut to Peach's school. Pikachu talks to a police officer there.)

Cop: And then he…flew after you.

Pikachu: Yes! I told you, he dropped Peach, he killed her! Then he came after me.

(The other cheerleaders stand nearby, looking on warily. Peach walks out from the school.)

Peach: (concerned) Pikachu? What's going on?

Pikachu: (dumbfounded) Peach…

(Another cop walks up. He shows the questioning one the paper bag with the liquor bottle in it. The cops shake their heads as Pikachu looks down sadly.

Cut to Japan in the past. Anri, Marth, and Elincia run up and hide behind some bushes. They peek over to see the tent with the smoke coming from it nearby.)

Anri (translated): I want to thank you again, Marth. You've given me purpose, you've made me a better man.

Marth (translated): You're welcome. Now hurry!

(Anri nods. He stands up and casually walks up to the guard of the tent.)

Anri: Pardon me, but you wouldn't happen to have a swordsmith in there, would you?

(The guard yells and draws his sword. He stabs Anri in the stomach.

Anri gasps a little, then looks up and smiles. The guard is amazed. Anri pulls the sword out and smacks the guard with the handle.)

Anri: (shrugging) That was easy enough.

(He motions to the bushes. Marth and Elincia run out and into the tent, Anri following. Inside, they find a Japanese man bound to a post with chains.)

Elincia (translated): Father!

Swordsmith (translated): Elincia? Is that you?

Elincia (translated): This is Takezo Anri and his assistant Marth. We're going to free you!

(Anri steps forward and raises his sword. But the swordsmith shakes his head.)

Swordsmith (translated): No! I cannot go yet. Medeus has built an arsenal of guns. I must destroy them, since…he made me build them. He's going to overthrow the emperor.

Marth (translated): But guns are not allowed in Japan…(to himself) Not yet anyway. (He turns to Anri) You must stop him. Destroy all the guns! That is how you save Japan!

Anri (translated): (smiling) Very well.

Swordsmith (translated): Free me, then. I will take you to the guns.

(Anri swings and sword and cuts the chains holding him down.

Cut to the Company facility. Diddy kisses Mew, still unconscious, on the forehead. Ash comes to the doorway.)

Ash: Doctor Kong? A word, please?

(They step out into the hallway.)

Ash: I want to apologize for asking you to inject Kirby. I know it's not an excuse, but I am dealing with someone right now who could be even more dangerous than Mewtwo.

Diddy: David Monroe?

Ash: Yes. (He smiles a little) You don't know how valuable you are here at the company. It's not just your blood or your scientific knowledge. But your moral compass always points true north. You keep us all in line.

Diddy: (shaking his head) I just wish Mew was well enough for me to take her home. And now I don't think I can trust you, either.

Ash: Very well then. I can provide you with someone to make sure there are no more…misunderstandings.

(Cut back to Japan in the past. Anri, Marth, Elincia, and the swordsmith run out of the tent. Guards sees them and start yelling. Anri clears them a path, protecting the swordsmith who is directing him.

Suddenly, a guard runs up with a gun from the stockade. He aims at the group. Marth sees him and turns to see Elincia exposed. He runs over and grabs her. Right as the guard pulls the trigger, the two disappear.

Cut to a forest. Marth and Elincia suddenly appear. She rounds on him, surprised.)

Elincia (translated): What happened!? Where are we!? How did we get here!?

Marth (translated): Elincia…

Elincia (translated): What did you do??

(Marth turns and starts to walk away. She follows after him.)

Elincia (translated): What happened? One second we were in Medeus's camp, the next…

Marth (translated): (quickly) I didn't do anything. Anri can explain it all.

Elincia (translated): I know _you_ did it. You grabbed my arm. And then we were here. You can move people from one place to another.

Marth (translated): (turning to her) Elincia, please.

Elincia (translated): (realizing something) Wait…(She puts her hand out to cover the bottom half of Marth's face) It was you. Who saved me from Medeus's men.

Marth (translated): (desperate) I only wanted to fix history.

Elincia (translated): And it was you…under the cherry blossoms. Do you...love me, Marth?

Marth (translated): I do! Very much!

Elincia (translated): (smiling) Everything I loved in Anri came from you!

(She moves toward him, closing her eyes for a kiss. Marth closes his eyes too. But with a whoosh, he stops time. He looks at Elincia sadly.)

Marth (translated): But...the space/time continuum...

(He quickly closes his eyes and restarts time, rushing forward and kissing Elincia.

We pull back to see Anri behind a rock, watching them. He turns away, looking lost.)

Marth's scroll (translated): It was the kiss that fractured time.

(Cut to the restorer's office. Roy and the restorer reach the end of the scroll.)

Marth's scroll (translated): It changed me forever, Roy.

(The restorer stops. Roy turns to him.)

Roy (translated): Well? What happens next??

Restorer (translated): I don't know. That's the end.

Roy (translated): The end!? There has to be more!!

Restorer (translated): I'm sorry.

(Roy sighs in frustration.

Cut to inside the Nintenworld border. Sonic swings and punches Mewtwo. Amy comes around the car, breaking them up.)

Amy: Stop it, both of you! I did what I had to to save us.

Sonic (translated): You have to choose, Amy. Me or him.

Amy (translated): Don't make me do this. He can lead us to salvation.

Sonic (translated): Fine. But the next time your eyes go black, don't reach for my hand. It won't be there.

(He turns away from her. She sighs and turns back to Mewtwo.)

Amy: I'll get something for your lip.

(She goes around the back of the car. Mewtwo, dried blood on his face, smirks at Sonic.)

Mewtwo: I know you can't understand me. But I want to tell you why I'm helping you. Once I get my abilities back, I'll kill you. Both of you. And take your abilities. And even if I don't get my power back, it's not a total loss. Because Amy's learning quickly. She's a shiny new toy. And she's all mine.

(Sonic just looks at him with distrust.

Cut back to Peach's school. She walks up to her car, Doug already there waiting.)

Doug: Well? How'd it go?

Peach: I think we made a mistake. We shouldn't have done that, somebody could have seen us!

Doug: It's fine, nobody saw. And they all think Pikachu was just drunk.

Cheerleader: Peach!

(The cheerleader who's been helping Peach runs up.)

Cheerleader: Sorry, I hope I'm not interrupting. I just wanted to tell you that Pikachu failed the breathalyzer. She got suspended and kicked off the team, so…now we have a spot open.

Peach: You mean it?

Cheerleader: Sure thing! Practice starts Monday. See you then!

(She leaves. Peach turns to Doug, smiling. He smiles back at her.

Cut to Falco's apartment. Peppy walks over, picking up the family picture.)

Peppy: You never mentioned having a son. He died, didn't he?

Falco: (nodding) Leukemia.

Peppy: I'm sorry. (He puts the picture back down) To think, all you have left of him...is your memories. (Falco looks at him in horror) It would be awful if they were taken. Almost as if she never existed.

Falco: No! Don't take them, please!

Peppy: (to Bowser) Go ahead. Every last memory of his son.

Falco: Wait! They're in the warehouse! Near the train yard. Where we tagged the liquid man! You'll find the paintings there!

Peppy: (gratefully) Thank you.

Falco: (chuckling) So now what? Your dragon friend makes sure that I forget you were ever here?

(Peppy nods toward Bowser. He turns and leaves the room. Falco looks confused.)

Peppy: I wish it were that easy.

(He goes to the desk, throwing things around the room.)

Peppy: Once the Company discovers your memory loss, they'll trace it back to Bowser, which will lead to my family. And I can't have that.

(He continues knocking things over and the like.)

Peppy: Just like you taught me. Make it look like you were never there. Everyone will just assume it was a break-in…(he pulls out a gun) a break-in that went terribly wrong.

Falco: What are you doing!? I'm offering you a way out! Shoot me and there is no way back! You'll condemn yourself to hell!

(Peppy pauses for just a second, then pulls the trigger. Falco jerks back, dead.)

Peppy: I know.

(Cut to Japan in the past. Anri crouches over a small fire, poking at it. Marth runs up to him.)

Marth: Anri! I've been looking for you for hours! We must go and destroy Medeus's guns!

Anri: Why don't you do it yourself, Marth? You've already taken everything else from me.

Marth: What are you –

Anri: I _saw_ you, Marth. I saw you kiss Elincia. You treacherous snake.

Marth: No, I didn't.

Anri: You didn't kiss her?

Marth: No…I did. We shared one kiss. We are in love.

Anri: (with rising anger) So you've been lying to me all along. First you show me how I can be harmed by no weapon, then you cut me deeper than any blade possibly could.

Marth: I will not pursue my love for her. She is the princess of Takezo Anri. But you must stop Medeus. The fate of the world rests in your hands.

Anri: (nodding) Alright. Let's go.

(Marth starts walking down toward the camp. Anri runs up behind him and hits him in the back of the head. Marth falls to the ground, unconscious.

Medeus and some of his men run out of the bushes. They have Elincia and her father captured.)

Medeus (translated): For helping me, I will give you whatever you want, Takezo Anri.

(Anri just turns and steps over Marth, walking away.

Cut to Dedede's house in Dreamland. Kirby opens the door and enters, Ash behind her.)

Ash: You're covered at work and at home for your absence. And here's this. (He hands her a video iPod) It's fully loaded with everything you could want to learn how to do. So you can practice.

Kirby: Wow. Support, advice, and now gifts. Like my own personal Oprah. (**A/N: That's right, Oprah even transcends into this universe.)**

Ash: You have an amazing gift. So, look around. Seems like this town could use a little amazing.

Kirby: Thanks.

(Ash nods and walks away. Kirby smiles and shuts the door.

Cut to the lab in the Mushroom Kingdom. Diddy looks in the microscope when Zelda walks in.)

Zelda: Doctor Kong.

Diddy: (looking up to see her) Zelda! How are you doing?

Zelda: Feeling much better. I'm back to my old self, thanks to the Company.

Diddy: I'm glad.

Zelda: I'm also your new partner here. Ash told me that you were having some trust issues. I'm here to make sure there are no more misunderstandings.

(Diddy looks at her, a little wary.

Cut to a warehouse in Fortuna. Peppy and Bowser open a crate to find the paintings stacked up. Peppy looks at them, arranging them in order.

There's Ike's death, then a hand holding a test tube. The third one is a blonde girl laying bloodied on a set of steps, and the next is an angry blonde woman punching at a door. The fifth is a short man with a mustache standing in front of a window, frightened. There's a biohazard sticker on the window. The sixth painting is a Japanese man and a brunette man with a goatee sword fighting. There's also a chimpanzee with a bandage over his nose holding a smoking gun, and the painting of Peppy's death.)

Peppy: (to himself) What does it all mean?

(Cut to outside the Cerulean Cave. Mario and Jigglypuff look at his painting to see they're at the same place. He notices the circular symbol carved above the entrance.)

Mario: Well, this looks like the right place.

Jigglypuff: I guess we go in then.

(They go in and flick on a light. The place is filled with all kinds of memorabilia. There's also a note taped to the mirror by the entrance reading "Mario.")

Jigglypuff: Look!

(They run up and Mario grabs the note. He opens it and reads it.)

Mario: "We were right about the Company. The world is in danger. It's up to us. David."

Jigglypuff: Do you know any David?

Mario: No. None of this rings a bell. I don't know any company. And the world is in danger? What am I supposed to do?

Jigglypuff: It'll be OK.

(She goes and hugs him.)

Mario: (whispering) Please tell me who I am. What the future holds.

(There's a whoosh that neither of them notices. They open their eyes to find they're suddenly outside the Royal Plaza.)

Mario: What the –

Jigglypuff: How did we get here??

Mario: I don't know. We're in the Mushroom Kingdom.

(They look around and notice the whole place seems deserted.)

Jigglypuff: Where is everyone?

(Mario bends down and picks up a flyer being blown by the wind. It's an evacuation order from the Center for Disease Control – dated June 14th, 2008.)

Mario: An evacuation notice.

Jigglypuff: For 2008. Mario, this is next year.

Mario: We're in the future.

(They look at each other, terribly confused.

Slam to black.)

* * *

**New characters**:

Katarina – Katt

Kolya – Krystal

Ivan – Falco (35th/38 Smashers)

**A/N**: Figure David out? There's a hint in this chapter. I'll include him in the "New characters" for the next chapter, since that is his first appearance…and you'll understand who he is (hopefully). And for those keeping track, that's twice in two volumes that Peppy has killed Falco. Ha! Anyway, R/R and I'll see you again soon!


	7. Chapter 7: Out Of Time

**A/N**: Last episode we had a few characters cross "The Line" (Peppy, Peach, and Marth, namely), and now it's time for "Out of Time". Perhaps because our heroes are running out of time to do things (like Mario, Marth, Diddy, and Peach), or because they're moving in and out of time (Mario and Marth again). Anyway, this chapter is 1000 words longer than the previous one, so let's get going!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, Konami, or anything contained herein.**

* * *

(Open on Japan in the past. Anri takes a smoking pot and puts it under the nose of Marth, who is chained down to a board.)

Anri (translated): Let's see you stop time with a nose full of opium.

(We pull back to see Elincia and the swordsmith in chains in the tent as well.)

Elincia (translated): Please, let us go.

Anri (translated): (going to her) I don't think so. Medeus is giving me whatever I want for the capture of Marth. I will take half the country. And _you_, "my love."

Elincia (translated): (angry) I will never be yours. I love Marth.

(Anri's eyes bulge in anger. He stands up and goes to the doorway, looking back at Marth and Elincia.)

Anri (translated): I will change history!

(He walks out.

Cut to the warehouse in Fortuna in the present. Peppy takes pictures of all the paintings. As he looks at the one of Diddy with a gun, he takes out his phone and dials.)

Diddy: (through phone) Hello?

Peppy: Have they given you a gun?

Diddy: What?

Peppy: It's standard procedure. And I'm looking at a painting of you holding a smoking Company gun.

Diddy: No, they haven't given me one.

Peppy: OK. I need your help to interpret these paintings. I'm going to send them to you.

(Cut to the Company lab in the Mushroom Kingdom. Diddy looks around frantically.)

Diddy: No no! That's what I've been trying to tell you. They've given me a partner.

Peppy: (through phone) Also standard procedure.

Diddy: She's going to watch over me. They don't trust me.

Peppy: My family's in danger, Kong.

Diddy: (pausing, realizing) So that makes me expendable.

(Peppy is silent, verifying this.)

Diddy: We were supposed to take down the company together, but I don't know _what _your agenda is anymore.

Zelda: Diddy.

(Diddy whips around to see Zelda at the doorway.)

Zelda: Ash wants to see us.

(Diddy quickly hangs up the phone and nods.

Cut back to the warehouse. Peppy stacks up the paintings. Then he lights a match and tosses it on the pile. He watches the paintings burn.

Cut back to the Company. Diddy and Zelda walk down a hallway. Alarms are going off and people scramble around. Ash comes up to them.)

Diddy: Where's everyone going?

Ash: I'm evacuating the facility.

Diddy: Why?

Ash: I think they can explain it.

(He turns to reveal D.K. and Luigi walking up. Zelda and Diddy both get looks of recognition.)

Diddy: D.K.? What are you doing here?

D.K.: My father's been the one killing the Company founders. We found a picture of Ash, which means he's next.

Ash: We found his car ditched off the side of the road a few blocks from here. He's probably already on his way here.

D.K.: Well, we're here to do whatever we can to protect you.

(Luigi nods. Everyone looks a bit grim.

Cut to the Mushroom Kingdom in the future. Mario and Jigglypuff walk down the empty street.)

Mario: (calling out) Hello!!

Jigglypuff: There's nobody here. They've all been evacuated. Mario, what did you do?

Mario: I didn't do anything! I have no idea what's going on!

(Suddenly, an armored truck screeches to a stop next to them. A bunch of men in Hazmat suits jump out and tackle them to the ground.)

Guy: Are you experiencing any symptoms?

Mario: Symptoms? What –

Guy: Are you sick??

Mario: I, I don't –

Guy: Let's get them into custody!

(They pile Mario and Jigglypuff into the van.

Cut to the Bennet house in Pallet Town in the present. Peach is sleeping in bed when her cell phone buzzes on her nightstand. She opens it to find a text message from Doug.)

Doug: GOOD MORNING. HAD BREAKFAST YET?

(She smiles and texts back.)

Peach: JUST GOT UP.

(Then she receives another one.)

Doug: WHAT ARE YOU HAVING? SMELLS LIKE WAFFLES.

(Peach looks confused. She takes a whiff of the air and smells something. She jumps out of bed, revealing the title card on her mattress: "Chapter 7: Out Of Time."

Cut downstairs. Peach walks into the kitchen.)

Peach: Mom, did you make waffles?

Vivian: No, but Doug did.

(Peach looks in the living room to see Doug feeding a piece of waffle to Yoshi. He smiles and goes to her.)

Doug: I hope you don't mind. I wanted to make you breakfast!

Peach: (forcing a smile) Mind? Why would I mind?

(Doug goes back into the kitchen as Vivian comes out.)

Vivian: I'll go get your brother up. (whispering to Peach) He's adorable.

(She walks out, Peach immediately going to Doug.)

Peach: What are you doing here?? I told you, you shouldn't be here! My dad –

Doug: I wanted to show you something.

(They go to the living room table. Doug shows her a newspaper article. It's about Pikachu's suspension and her story about a boy who could fly and a girl who fell to her death.)

Doug: See? We're famous.

Peach: How can you think this is cool?

Doug: I thought you'd be happier about this. (He gives a hesitant smile) I just want to be a part of your life.

(Peach opens her mouth to respond. Then she sees a family picture on the mantel behind Doug. She moves forward, kissing him on the cheek while at the same time placing the picture face-down.)

Peach: Alright, you can stay. But just for waffles.

(Cut to Ash's office in the Mushroom Kingdom. Diddy, D.K., Zelda, and Luigi are all there as well.)

Diddy: This is really not a good idea, Ash.

D.K.: I should be taking you into protective custody.

Ash: No. We're going to end this. We stop Wolf here today.

Diddy: You realize that makes you the bait.

Ash: We all have our roles to play.

Luigi: (chuckling) That's the kind of thing Ganondorf or my mother would say. It's always these half-truths, no straight answers, constant manipulation. What the hell did you people do? Why is Wolf coming here to kill you?

Ash: Now is the not the time to think about the past. We need to focus on the task at hand.

D.K.: All right then. How are we going to stop him?

Ash: Doctor Kong. You and Zelda get an injection of the virus.

Luigi: (confused) Virus?

Diddy: You said we'd never use it!

Ash: Circumstances have changed, doctor.

Diddy: I told you I don't want to spread it!

Ash: If we don't take Wolf's power away, he'll turn your world inside out. Make you live your worst nightmare. All I want to do is stop him from doing that with the virus. Then you can cure him with your antibodies. Nobody dies here today!

(Diddy still doesn't like it, but nods.)

Luigi: He's probably not going to willingly offer himself for an injection.

Zelda: (dryly) I can be persuasive.

Ash: I appreciate the offer. But D.K., this is your field.

D.K.: What, me? All I can do is read minds!

Ash: That's not true. You have the same power as your father. Anything the mind controls, you control.

D.K.: No, I can't –

Ash: Make him see things, experience things –

D.K.: (bursting) I can't do any of that!

Ash: Well then you'd better learn fast. Because you're the only one who can stop your father.

(D.K. just looks scared.

Cut to Japan in the past. The guard of the tent walks outside.)

Swordsmith (translated): I never should have helped Medeus make those guns. Now he will conquer Japan. It's all my fault.

Elincia (translated): We are not defeated yet.

(She's digging around in her robe and produces a large pin. She uses it to try to open the lock on her chains.)

Elincia (translated): They always underestimate women. Their folly.

(She gets the lock open. She frees herself and runs over to Marth, pulling the opium away from him.)

Elincia (translated): Marth! You have to get us out of here!

Marth (translated): (obviously high) Why is everything so purple??

(Elincia smacks him across the face. She glances outside to see the guard coming back.)

Elincia (translated): The guard is returning! Come on, Marth!

(Marth closes his eyes and tries to teleport. He struggles with it.

Cut to outside the tent. The guard walks back in to see all three prisoners gone.

Cut to the Mushroom Kingdom in the future. Mario and Jigglypuff are being hosed down and decontaminated.

Some time later. Mario sits at a table in an office when a tall man with a mustache in a purple suit walks in.)

Man: Mario Petrelli? I'm Waluigi Lemay. And you're supposed to be dead.

Mario: What?

Waluigi: It's right here.

(He produces Mario's death certificate from a folder. Mario looks at it, confused.)

Waluigi: So you're gonna have to explain to me: how's a dead guy found walking around the Mushroom Kingdom without any sign of infection?

Mario: Infection? I don't know what you're talking about. (He pushes the certificate away) Where's Jigglypuff? I need to see her.

Waluigi: She's from Eagleland. All foreigners are deported.

Mario: No, you can't do that! What's going on here?

Waluigi: (realizing) You really don't know?

(Some time later. They walk down a hallway.)

Waluigi: On March 20th, 2007, the first case was reported. After that, the Kiddy Virus spread across the globe. Pandemic. It's killed ninety-three percent of the world's population to date. The rest of us live in quarantine praying to find a cure.

Mario: This can't be happening.

Waluigi: I wish it wasn't

(They stop in front of a large window. Mario looks out to see row upon row of dead bodies.)

Mario: All these people died from the virus?

Waluigi: (dryly) Yeah, it's been a tough week.

(We switch to the opposite view. Mario looks freaked out, looking through the window with the biohazard sticker on it.

Cut to the Company in the present. D.K. sits at Mew's bedside.)

D.K.: I know you can't hear me…I just wanted to say I was sorry. I never should have asked you to use your ability to find my dad. You were just trying to make me happy. I know, I did it when my dad left. Thought I was too…slow, too fat, too stupid. And maybe if I wasn't, he would have stayed. And now they want me...they think that I can stop him. That I have this power. And I don't. I don't.

(He reaches down and takes her hand.)

D.K.: I love you, Mew.

(A monitor beeps. D.K. looks at it. It's the brain wave reader, showing a small spike.)

D.K.: Did you just hear me? Mew?

(He looks at her, concentrating. He sends a thought out.)

D.K.: _I love you, Mew._

(The monitor beeps and spikes again. D.K. lets out a laugh, tears in his eyes.

Cut to a hallway in the facility. Diddy and Zelda walk down it.)

Diddy: What's left of the virus is in the lab. Each syringe is one dose. So use it wisely.

Zelda: You don't trust Ash, do you?

Diddy: (with a look) Did he put you up to this?

Zelda: I put me up to this. I want to hear your side.

Diddy: Ash is morally gray at best. Using the virus is like toying with a death sentence.

Zelda: But you have the cure. He doesn't have to die.

Diddy: So just because we have a cure, it's OK to use it?

Zelda: Hey. (She stops him) I've killed a lot of people. They could have given me the virus to stop my powers, but they didn't. They made me right so I can have a life again.

(Diddy just swallows and nods. He turns around and goes down the next hallway.)

Voice: You're not cured.

(Zelda turns around to see Link standing there.)

Link: You're never going to have a normal life. You're a killer. And before this day is done, you're gonna kill everyone.

(Zelda's eyes go wide. She can't believe he's actually there.)

Link: (smirking) Go ahead, tell him what you're seeing. He'll only confirm that you're crazy. They'll lock you away. And then you'll never see Pit.

(Zelda looks terrified. Diddy comes back to her.)

Diddy: Zelda? Is everything alright?

(She glances back to see Link has disappeared.)

Zelda: Let's go.

(They go down the hallway. From the office next to them, the door opens. Wolf walks out of it. He looks after them forebodingly.

Cut to Ash's office. He watches security monitors. Luigi is looking at the row of files on the bookshelf. We see "Samus Petrelli" and "Wolf Parkman" on two of them.)

Luigi: I know these other families. Ganondorf, Nakamura, Pratt, Deveaux. Everyone who's been killed.

(He reaches the end of the row to see a file labeled "David Monroe.")

Luigi: But I don't know this one. Who is he? Who's David Monroe?

Ash: David is...complicated.

Luigi: So _un_-complicate it.

(Ash stands up and goes toward the bookshelf.)

Ash: David convinced us that we belonged together. That we could make the world a better place for our children...for you.

(He takes down another book. He opens it to the first page and hands it to Luigi. It's a newspaper clipping titled "Snowfall On Cinnabar Island.")

Luigi: I don't get it.

Ash: That could have read "Tsunami Wipes Out Southern Seaboard."

Luigi: What does this have to do with the murders?

Ash: David's the one trying to kill us.

Luigi: What? I thought Wolf was the killer.

Ash: No, Wolf is the weapon, the blunt instrument. David is the true visionary. But with these abilities, sometimes people tend to think of themselves as gods. Did you ever think that, Luigi? David did. And he began to talk about holocausts, plagues. Punishing humanity in order to save the world.

Luigi: (nodding) Sounds a lot like Ganondorf.

Ash: Ganondorf was David's disciple. David was dangerous. So we locked him up. We threw away the key. Two weeks ago, he escaped. And now he wants revenge.

Luigi: Sounds like you're reaping what you sow. (He takes the book and goes back toward the bookshelf) Why should I care?

Ash: Because of Mario.

(Luigi puts the book back on the shelf, pausing a long time before responding.)

Luigi: Listen, pal. If you want to talk about my brother, you'd better be very careful what you say next.

Ash: Mario is _alive_, Luigi. Your brother is alive.

(Luigi turns around slowly. His face is one of hope and amazement.

Cut to the future. Waluigi leads Mario back to the office. Samus is waiting there now.)

Waluigi: I'll leave you two alone.

(He walks out. Samus stands up, going to Mario. She hugs him as he looks confused. He pushes her back.)

Mario: Do I know you?

(Samus looks disappointed. But then she starts talking quickly.)

Samus: I'm here to help you remember who you are.

Mario: I need to find Jigglypuff.

Samus: You need to _focus_. You can move objects with your mind, heal yourself. You can even paint the future.

Mario: (suddenly interested) How do you know about that?

Samus: You absorb abilities from other people. You are the most powerful of us all. You're kind, caring, selfless. Always thinking of others. But now you need to think about yourself. You need to fly in the face of danger. Just like your brother.

Mario: I have a brother?

Samus: (looking sick) He died in the first outbreak. But you...you can change that.

Mario: How? I was in Cerulean City in 2007, next thing I know, I'm here!

Samus: You met a man named Marth Nakamura who could teleport and move through time. Now you can do the same. You can change history!

Mario: I can't!

Samus: You must!

Mario: I can't control these things that are happening to me!

(He punches the table in frustration. Samus comes up next to him.)

Samus: Then this virus will kill us all. (Mario shuts his eyes.) Mario…you need to remember. Focus.

(There's a buzz. Suddenly Mario sees a whole bunch of images from Samus's mind. Her smiling at him, her bringing him a birthday cake.)

Samus: You need to remember.

(Mario stands, turning to her with recognition.)

Mario: Mom?

(Samus gets tears in her eyes. She nods and they hug again.

Cut to the Bennet house in the present. Peach and Doug make out on the couch. She opens her eyes to see the slash marks on his neck.)

Peach: Do they hurt?

Doug: No, they're just kind of…there. Painless reminders of my abduction by the guy with the horn-rimmed glasses.

Peach: (looking sick) If you're gonna be dropping in, there's something I need to tell you.

(Doug pulls back and sits on the couch.)

Doug: I get it. I'm moving too fast. We don't have to go any further if you don't want to.

Peach: You know what I want? (Doug shakes his head "No") Popsicles.

(She goes off to the kitchen. Doug looks confused.)

Doug: Popsicles. Awesome.

(He goes into the kitchen with Peach. Yoshi starts barking his name and runs to the front door. Doug looks back at the door. He sees Peppy come in and go upstairs. Doug's eyes bulge out in fear. He grabs Peach and pulls her toward the back door.)

Doug: He found us!

Peach: (struggling to hold the popsicles) Who?

Doug: The man who abducted me! We gotta get outta here!

(He pulls her out the back door. She stops him on the porch.)

Peach: No, wait! That's what I've been trying to tell you! (She takes a breath) The guy in the glasses is my father.

(Doug backs away, horrified.)

Doug: What is this? Some sort of trap?

Peach: No, it's not. Let me explain –

Doug: No, just – back off. OK?

Peach: Wait, Doug –

Peppy: (calling from inside the house) Peach?

Peach: (frustrated) Grrr!

(She turns back to make sure he's not coming, then turns back to Doug. But he's gone. Peppy comes out the back door.)

Peppy: Who're you talking to?

Peach: No one.

Peppy: (pointing) You've got...two popsicles.

Peach: (smiling and handing him one) Welcome home.

(Cut to Japan in the past. Marth looks down over Medeus's camp. Elincia comes up behind him.)

Elincia (translated): There's nothing you can do. Medeus has won. We have to get out of here.

Marth (translated): No. I must stop him.

Elincia (translated): Even with your ability, what can you do?

Marth (translated): Destroy his guns. Without them, Medeus is nothing.

Elincia (translated): And what about Anri? You cannot stop him. Nothing can.

Marth (translated): He is heartbroken. Pain has made him cruel. But he is still good inside.

Elincia (translated): (a little surprised) You are willing to risk your life for your faith in him?

Marth (translated): Yes. It won't be safe for you here. Meet me under the cherry blossoms. Wait for me.

(He closes his eyes and disappears.

Cut to the Company in the present. Diddy removes a vial of the virus from the cabinet.)

Zelda: It's pretty amazing. We're going through all this trouble for just one drop of liquid.

Diddy: The virus could kill an entire species.

Zelda: Or it could stop Wolf and save our lives.

(From behind an observation window, Wolf watches them. He projects thoughts at Zelda.)

Wolf: _Come on, Zelda. Show your nightmares. Show me your soul. How do I turn you into a killer?_

(Suddenly, Zelda turns to see Link appear in the doorway.)

Link: You made the wrong choice, joining up with the Company. You're not making up for your mistakes, you're just repeating them. And you're dragging Pit down with you.

Zelda: No…you're wrong. They said they would help me.

Diddy: (looking at her, confused) Zelda? Who are you talking to?

Link: They're lying. Just like Ganondorf, just like Sheik. But you can still do the right thing.

(Suddenly, there's a gunshot. Link falls into the room, Zelda running to him. She sees Ash in the doorway with a smoking gun.)

Link: That's the only way you can save Pit…

Diddy: Zelda?

(He cautiously goes to her, seeing her cradling nothing. He puts a hand out slowly.)

Diddy: You're talking to yourself. I think it's Wolf. We need to tell Ash –

(Zelda turns to him. She rears back and punches him in the face. He flies across the room, crashing into the wall. Zelda quickly goes to the counter and picks up the virus. She walks out, Wolf watching her with a smile on his face.

Cut back to Japan in the past. Marth appears at the stockade tent. He runs in and sees all the barrels of gunpowder. He picks one up and spreads it around on the floor and guns. He then picks up a lantern.)

Voice: I thought you'd come here.

(Marth turns to see Anri walk in, in his full armor.)

Marth: This many guns in Japan...they will crush history. We can stop Medeus together.

Anri: We did make a good team, you and I. You showed me how to be a hero. How to love. And then...you took it all away.

(He quickly draws his sword. He strikes at Marth, who has his own sword. He blocks the blow.)

Anri: Go ahead. Stop time, cut off my head.

Marth: I won't. I still have faith in you.

(Anri just strikes again. They exchange several blows back and forth. A lantern falls to the floor, catching the sawdust on fire.)

Anri: (sneering) The honorable Marth Nakamura. He won't kill you, he'll just lie, cheat, and steal from you!

Marth: I only wanted to help you become a hero!

Anri: I never claimed to be anything more than a happy drunk!

Marth: Do not punish the world for my mistakes!

Anri: I only want to punish _you_, Marth! (He pauses) Elincia was right. She wasn't destined to be my princess. She's destined to die!

Marth: NO!

(He pushes Anri away and goes on the offensive. The fire flares up as they exchange a few more blows. Then Marth gets inside Anri's guard and forces him to drop his sword. Anri falls to the ground as Marth stands over him with two swords. Marth then looks around to see the fire spread throughout the tent.)

Marth: (reaching out) Take my hand. We must get out of here!

Anri: Never! As long as I have breath in me, anything you love, I will lay to waste. I swear. (He switches to Japanese) I will make you suffer.

(Marth looks back at the flames, just reaching the gunpowder. He quickly closes his eyes and teleports away. The fire hits the gunpowder and it explodes. The whole tent goes up in a huge explosion.

Cut to Ash's office in the present. He shows Luigi old footage of Mario being attended by doctors at the facility.)

Ash: This was taken three months ago.

Luigi: Is he here now?

Ash: No. He was in Eagleland…and then we lost track of him.

Luigi: You lost track of him!? How do _you_ lost track of somebody!?

(Suddenly, there's a pounding at the door. They both turn, frightened.

Cut to outside. Zelda punches at the door. She hits it once, twice.

Cut to Mew's room. D.K. hears the pounding and he stands up. He takes out his gun.)

D.K.: Dad!

(He exits the room. Only, instead of the hallway, he ends up in the kitchen of an apartment. The door shuts behind him. D.K. glances back at it, then sees Mew at the table.)

D.K.: (confused) Mew?

Mew: D.K.!

(She runs over and hugs him.)

D.K.: What are you doing here?

Mew: This is where he keeps me. I guess we're both trapped now.

D.K.: No. No, we're not.

(He goes back and tries to open the door. But it's locked.

Cut back to Ash's office. He and Luigi watch as Zelda hits the door again. It cracks, revealing her glaring through at them. She hits it again and the door flies inward.

Cut back to the apartment.)

D.K.: (yelling) Dad!?

(Cut back to the Company. Wolf, down the hall from Zelda, hears D.K.)

Wolf: D.K.?

(He turns and walks off. Zelda holds the syringe above her head as she walks in.

Cut to the apartment. D.K. turns around to see his dad suddenly standing in the room.)

Wolf: Did you...bring me here?

D.K.: (surprised) I...I think I did.

(Cut back to Ash's office. Luigi cautiously steps forward.)

Luigi: Easy, Zelda.

Ash: Be careful. She's dangerous.

Luigi: This isn't you. You're not like this.

Zelda: (furious) He killed Link.

Ash: It was Wolf, Zelda. He's making you think this.

Zelda: Liar!

Luigi: He didn't do it, Zelda.

Ash: You need to regain your strength, like we taught you.

Luigi: (taking her shoulder) Listen to me. Think of Pit, think of your son. Your boy. Don't do this.

(Zelda pauses. She's conflicted. Then she stabs forward with the needle.

But she's stabbed it into her own arm. She slowly collapses to the floor, Luigi supporting her.)

Zelda: I couldn't get the nightmare out. (A tear goes down her face) I didn't know what else to do. I had to stop myself.

(Cut back to the apartment. Mew and D.K. stand next to the door, looking at Wolf.)

Mew: Please, get us out of here.

D.K.: I will, don't worry.

Wolf: (chuckling) You recognize this place?

D.K.: Of course. It's our old apartment. Brisket and potatoes…(he realizes) This is the night you left.

Wolf: (going to him) I never apologized for what I did to you.

D.K.: You weren't sorry. You walked out that door and never came back.

Wolf: You don't think that hurt me? Leaving you broke my heart. I love you, D.K.

D.K.: (summoning courage) Then turn yourself in.

Wolf: (taking a step back) That's...not gonna happen. There's no prison that can hold me.

D.K.: I think there is! I think I can trap you in here just like you trapped Mew.

Wolf: How're you gonna do that?

D.K.: Look around, Pop! This isn't _my_ nightmare -- this is _yours_! I can walk right out that door.

Wolf: No you can't!

D.K.: (grabbing Mew) Come on, we're leaving.

(He tries the handle again, but it's still locked.)

Wolf: No you're not. You're still not strong enough. You're still that scared little boy!

D.K.: (rounding on him) No! I'm not scared of you anymore! I'm a good man! I'm a good cop! (He looks down at Mew) I'm a good father! Which is something you know nothing about! You don't know what it's like to fight for someone that you love!

(Wolf looks hurt. D.K. just points a finger at him, tears in his eyes.)

D.K.: You left. _You_ left. All you have are your nightmares.

(Suddenly, the door handle turns. The door swings open. D.K. and Mew start to walk out.)

Wolf: No, wait –

(He goes after them, but they move through the doorway. The door slams shut.)

Wolf: Don't leave me here. Don't leave me here!

(He tries the door, but it's locked for him. He turns back into the apartment, scared.

Cut to Mew's hospital room at the Company. D.K. jerks awake, sitting in the chair next to her bed. He looks at the doorway to see Wolf slumped on the floor. D.K. goes over and checks his pulse.)

Mew: (waking up) D.K.?

D.K.: (going to her) Mew! Don't worry. He's never going to hurt you again. I promise.

(Mew sits up, smiling. She hugs him.)

D.K.: Oh, God, I love you.

Mew: I heard!

(Cut to the Mushroom Kingdom in the future. Mario and Samus walk out of the facility.)

Mario: So what happens next?

(They walk past a fenced in crowd of various characters.)

Mario: Where do all these people go?

Samus: Same place we are. Home.

Jigglypuff: Mario!

(She runs to the fence, Mario on the other side. They link hands through the fence.)

Jigglypuff: They're going to send me away.

Mario: It's OK –

Jigglypuff: Don't let them take me! Please!!

Mario: No! Jigglypuff!!

(A guard comes up and pulls her away.)

Mario: She has to stay with me! No!!

(Suddenly, there's a whoosh, and instead of the Mushroom Kingdom in the future…Mario is back in the Cerulean Cave in the present. He looks around in confusion and fear.)

Mario: Jigglypuff! No!!

(He falls to his knees, sobbing.

Cut to Japan in the past. Marth walks through the destroyed camp of Medeus. He finds Anri's helmet and sword. He smiles sadly at them and picks them up.

Cut to the cherry blossoms. Elincia is waiting as Marth appears.)

Marth (translated): The army has scattered.

Elincia (translated): Medeus is defeated. You have saved us!

Marth (translated): At what cost? Anri was my friend. And I betrayed him. I killed Takezo Anri. (He shows her the helmet)

Elincia (translated): All the things that you said Anri did, you have done. As sure as I live, you are Takezo Anri. (She pauses, thinking) Does this mean you can now live with me? As your princess?

(Marth thinks for a few seconds. Then he starts walking, Elincia following.)

Marth (translated): There is one last trial. Anri and the dragon. The dragon who taught Anri the way of the sword demands his love in turn. Anri cuts out his own heart to save her.

Elincia (translated): (shocked and sad) Is that what you must do now – cut out your heart?

(Marth takes the sword off his shoulder and hands it to her.)

Marth (translated): I almost destroyed time by staying when I should have left. Now I must return to my own time.

Elincia (translated): (tears in her eyes) As long as I have a voice, all shall know the story of noble Takezo Anri. And the boy Marth Nakamura will have tales to help him sleep.

Marth (translated): (sadly smiling) And he will dream of the princess.

(He goes to her and kisses her. The cherry blossoms fall around them. Finally, Marth breaks the kiss.)

Marth (translated): Farewell.

(He closes his eyes and disappears.

Cut to the lab in the Mushroom Kingdom in the present. Zelda sits with an IV in her arm. Diddy, now with a bandage over his nose, is attending her.)

Diddy: Once my antibodies hit the virus, you'll be OK.

Zelda: Does your nose hurt?

Diddy: (chuckling) Only when I breathe.

Zelda: I'm sorry.

Diddy: It's OK, you weren't yourself.

(Diddy's computer beeps. He goes to it, getting a worried look.)

Diddy: This can't be right.

Zelda: What's wrong?

Diddy: The antibodies aren't working. This isn't possible, not now. It's another strain of the virus. (He realizes) It's immune. My blood's no longer a cure.

Zelda: (realizing) I'm going to die?

(They both look at each other, shocked.

Cut to an office in Tokyo. Roy works at his computer. He turns to the side to pick up a file, and when he turns back, the mask of Anri is looking at him. Roy's mouth drops open in shock and surprise.)

Marth (translated): I had to get you a souvenir!

(Roy jumps up and spins around.)

Roy (translated): Marth! You're alive! (He looks at his outfit) You're a samurai!

Marth (translated): Have I been gone long?

Roy (translated): It's been months since we saved the world!

Marth (translated): You mean…we did it? No bomb? No boom?

(Roy nods. Marth raises his arms in triumph.)

Marth: Yatta! (He gathers his thoughts in Japanese) I have so much to tell you. Where is my father? I want to tell you both everything.

Roy (translated): (looking sad) Marth...your father...he is dead. Murdered.

(Marth looks at him in surprise and sadness.

Cut to Ash's office. Diddy walks in and hands him a sheet of paper.)

Diddy: This strain has no cure.

Ash: (looking at the paper sadly) Are you sure of these results? (Diddy nods) We'll keep Wolf sedated and we'll destroy every last vial. I promise.

(He hands Diddy a file off his desk.)

Diddy: What's this?

Ash: It's a chance to save Zelda. We got a police report.

(Diddy opens the file. It has a picture of Peach and the article in the newspaper about Pikachu.)

Ash: A girl walks away from a 50-foot fall without a scratch.

Diddy: Cellular regeneration?

Ash: Her name is Peach Bennet. You remember her father, Peppy? He worked for us.

(Diddy closes the file, realizing who it is. He places it back on Ash's desk.)

Diddy: Of course. He's not exactly going to let us take his daughter, is he?

(Ash silently puts a Company gun on the table. Diddy looks at it incredulously.)

Diddy: Are you saying we should kill him?

Ash: I'm saying we should be prepared. This is Falco Spector. (He hands Diddy a new file. This one has pictures of Falco's apartment, including his body) Our man in Fortuna. He was Bennet's friend, his mentor. Bennet killed him.

Diddy: When was this?

Ash: Last night.

Diddy: Are you sure it was him?

Ash: He left fingerprints. Bennet's getting sloppy. Emotional. And that means dangerous.

(Diddy thinks for a while. Then he closes the folder.)

Diddy: I have something I need to tell you. (He takes a breath) I have been working with Bennet to take down this company.

Ash: (unfazed) Why are you telling me this now?

Diddy: Because. I am unsure of who's right and who's wrong. And it's time to stop playing games.

Ash: There's a storm coming, Dr. Kong. Peach is the key. Her regenerative abilities – they could cure the virus. She could save Zelda.

Diddy: I want to do the right thing here. For Zelda. (He picks up the gun) For everyone.

(Cut to the Bennet house. Peppy goes into his office and sits down. Vivian comes in after him.)

Vivian: So did you meet him?

Peppy: Meet who?

Vivian: The boyfriend? Doug? He was here today.

(Peppy quickly turns and looks at her with a little fear.)

Peppy: Peach has a boyfriend??

Vivian: Don't _worry_. I checked him out, he's fine. You can't be the only man in her life forever.

Peppy: No, I suppose not.

Vivian: (giving his shoulder a squeeze) We knew this day would come.

(She walks out. Peppy opens up his computer and sees the painting of him dead.

Cut over to the living room. Peach texts Doug with "WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE TALK TO ME." But she gets no response. Peppy comes in and tosses the newspaper in front of her.)

Peppy: Want to tell me about this?

Peach: It's nothing. (She pushes the paper away)

Peppy: Nothing? A cheerleader claims she saw a girl survive a fifty foot fall and you think it's nothing?? (He sighs angrily) I asked you to do one thing, Peach: to keep your nose clean.

Peach: (getting angry) Pikachu was drunk, nobody believes her.

Peppy: Did your boyfriend make you do this?

Peach: Are you kidding me? That's none of your business!

Peppy: Your tiny rebellions are putting this family in danger!

Peach: (losing it) Me? What about you, Dad? Do you think any of us really believe you were out at a copy conference? Where were you, out abducting people?

(Vivian comes down the steps, Slippy close behind her.)

Vivian: What is going on down here!?

Slippy: What did Peach do now?

Peach: Shut up, Slippy!

Peppy: (to everyone) It's not safe here any more. Pack your bags, we're leaving.

Peach: You can't do that.

Peppy: This is not a discussion. We're leaving.

Peach: (standing up) Then you're going without me.

(She turns and runs up the stairs. Slippy and Vivian look at Peppy, confused.

Cut to the Cerulean Cave. Mario paces, then stops. He closes his eyes, trying to teleport. But nothing happens. He goes back to mirror by the doorway, ripping the note down.)

Mario: David. David. I don't know any David.

(There's a loud noise from inside the cave. Mario spins and shoots a bolt of electricity out at it. A hand appears from behind one of the piles of stuff. The bolt hits it, burning it severely. But then the hand heals up.

The person steps out from behind the pile. It's Takezo Anri, looking exactly the same as he did in Japan. He's dressed in regular clothing now.)

Anri: Mario, what the hell was that?

Mario: (baffled) Do you know me?

Anri: (walking toward him) Of course I know you. It's me. David. Don't you remember? (He stops, smirking) You and I are going to change history.

(Mario looks at him in confusion.

Slam to black.)

* * *

**New characters**:

Howard Lemay – Waluigi Lemay

Jessica – Sheik (36th/38 Smashers)

Takezo Kensei/Adam Monroe – Takezo Anri/David Monroe/Snake (37/38)

**A/N**: So there it is! The mystery finally revealed. And I can't believe that's the first mention of Jessica/Sheik in this Volume, but there you go. R/R if you want. Next chapter is "Four Months Ago", so we can finally see what happened to Mario and Luigi (and the others) after the explosion!


	8. Chapter 8: Four Months Ago

**A/N**: Hey hey! More new characters for Volume 3 in last night's episode. Awesome. And those Heroes fans (and Legend of Zelda experts) amongst you might expect to see Tetra in this chapter. But suffice it to say she'll have a large part in Volume 3. Cool? Then let's go!

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, Konami, or anything contained herein.**

* * *

(Open on the empty Cerulean Cave.)

**It is man's ability to remember that sets us apart. **

(Mario suddenly teleports in. He looks around with wide eyes.)

**We are the only species concerned with the past.**

Mario: Jigglypuff! No!!

**Our memories give us voice, and bear witness to history…**

(Mario paces, then stops. He closes his eyes, trying to teleport. But nothing happens. He goes back to mirror by the doorway, ripping the note down.)

…**so that others might learn, so they might celebrate our triumphs, and be warned of our failures.**

Mario: David. David. I don't know any David.

(There's a loud noise from inside the cave. Mario spins and shoots a bolt of electricity out at it. A hand appears from behind one of the piles of stuff. The bolt hits it, burning it severely. But then the hand heals up.

The person steps out from behind the pile. It's Takezo Anri, looking exactly the same as he did in Japan. He's dressed in regular clothing now.)

Anri: Mario, what the hell was that?

Mario: (baffled) Do you know me?

Anri: (walking toward him) Of course I know you. It's me. David. Don't you remember? (He stops, smirking) You and I are going to change history.

(Mario looks at him in confusion.)

David: Don't you remember anything?

Mario: No…not really.

David: Hmm. I guess the dragon's taken some liberties with your mind. Luckily I know how to fix it.

Mario: You do?

David: You can heal your mind. Just like I do. You need to think about what matters to you most.

(Mario nods, trying to think. He takes out the photograph from his back pocket: the photo of Luigi and him at Luigi's wedding.)

David: His name is Luigi.

Mario: Luigi…

(He gasps, being hit with many memories of Luigi. When Luigi first flew to catch him, when Luigi got him out of jail, when he came to get Luigi's help before the explosion, and many others.

Then we stop on the title card: "Chapter 8: Four Months Ago...")

Luigi: You saved the princess…

(Cut to four months ago at the Royal Plaza. Mario pulses with radioactive light as Luigi smiles at him.)

Luigi: …so _we_ could save the world.

Mario: (with a loving look) I love you, Luigi.

Luigi: I love you too.

(Luigi glances up at the sky, then back to Mario.)

Luigi: You ready?

(Mario nods. Luigi walks over to him and takes Mario in his arms. He flies up into the sky, a smoke trail behind them.

Cut to further up in the sky. Mario pulses more frequently, Luigi still holding on.)

Mario: Luigi! You've got to let me go!!

Luigi: (shaking his head) You go, I go!

(The radioactivity is starting to burn Luigi. One side of his face is starting to peel away.)

Mario: No! You can fly, you'll be OK!

Luigi: What do you mean??

Mario: It's taking…all my power…not to explode! I'll be fine, let me go!

Luigi: No!!

(Mario pushes away from him. He falls screaming through the sky.)

Luigi: (reaching out to him) Mario!!

(Mario explodes. There's a huge blast and the shockwave rolls out. It slams into Luigi, who's thrown backwards through the sky.

Cut to down in the Royal Plaza. Peach and Peppy look up to see the explosion. They look on in wonder.

Cut back to Luigi. He's unconscious, falling through the sky. He's now badly burned all over, especially on the one side of his face. He falls toward the river below.

Suddenly, flying out of the sky is Mario. He catches Luigi and flies off with him, looking resolute. He heads toward the city.

Cut to a hospital waiting room. Zelda watches the news as Pit sleeps in her arms. A doctor walks in.)

Doctor: Sanders?

Zelda: Here! (She quickly stands and goes to him) Right here. How is he?

Doctor: The bullet didn't hit anything vital. We sewed him up, he should be just fine.

Zelda: (tears coming to her eyes) Oh thank you! Thank you!

(Cut to Segaworld, still four months ago. There's a huge wedding celebration. Amy watches Sonic and a blonde girl in a wedding dress come in to the reception. She's obviously not very fond of the girl.

Some time later. Amy and Sonic share a dance.)

Sonic (translated): Why don't you look happier?

Amy (translated): You barely know Maria. You've only been dating her for four months.

(They look over to see the girl dancing with a black hedgehog, Shadow. The two are obviously enjoying their time together.)

Amy (translated): And I can't believe you invited him.

Sonic (translated): It's over between them. Don't worry so much.

Amy (translated): I just don't want you to get hurt.

(They both watch as the girl and Shadow walk off the dance floor. Amy also walks off to be by herself in a corner. A tear rolls down her cheek, and it's filled with the blackness. But she wipes it away, not noticing.

She hears a loud noise from the room next to her. She opens the door to see Maria and Shadow making out.)

Amy (translated): You bitch! (She moves toward them) How could you do that to my brother!?

Shadow (translated): Hey! (He grabs Amy and pushes her against a wall) You're not gonna say anything! All right?

Amy (translated): Go to hell! I'd rather she was dead than married to my brother!

Shadow (translated): Shut up!

(He goes to put his hands on her throat. Amy gasps and her eyes fill with the blackness for the first time. Maria's and Shadow's do too. They both drop to the ground.

Amy catches her breath. She looks in a mirror to see the black tears running down her face.)

Amy (translated): Sonic!!

(She runs out to the reception. But everybody is dead. They all have the black tears coming from their eyes. Amy cries some more.

Suddenly, Sonic comes behind her, completely normal.)

Sonic (translated): Amy?

Amy (translated): (seeing him) You're…still alive?

Sonic (translated): Amy…what happened?

Amy (translated): I think…I did. I killed them. All of them.

(She suddenly realizes what she's done. She turns and runs from the reception.)

Sonic (translated): Wait, Amy! Amy!

(Cut to a hospital in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario runs in carrying Luigi's body.)

Mario: Help! Somebody, help!

(A team of doctors run over. They get Luigi onto a gurney and start taking his vitals.)

Mario: Help him! Do whatever it takes!

(They wheel him off. Mario glances back to see a cop by the door look at him questioningly. Some people pass between them and Mario turns invisible. The cop looks around in confusion.

Cut to a back hallway of the hospital. Mario reappears from invisibility. He keeps walking down the hall.

Suddenly, from a side hallway, Pichu and Ash appear. Pichu raises her hand and shoots Mario with a lightning blast. He falls, unconscious.)

Ash: Did you have to use the full blast?

Pichu: (smirking) He can take it.

(Cut to Ash's office, some time later. Mario is still unconscious on the couch. Pichu sits next to him, playing with his hair. Ash looks on disapprovingly.)

Ash: He's not a toy, Pichu.

Pichu: He could be.

(Mario comes to. He looks at Pichu, confused. She puts a paw to his nose and shoots it with a little spark. He spazzes and scrambles backwards on the couch.)

Mario: Who are you?? Where am I??

Ash: You're OK, Mario. You're somewhere safe.

Mario: And how's Luigi?

Ash: The best doctors in the world are taking care of him. But the situation is dire.

Mario: (as Pichu keeps edging closer) So who are you? What am I doing here?

Ash: I'm an old friend of your parents. And while you're safe here, the same is not true for your brother.

Pichu: (putting a paw on his shoulder) You know. From when you went nuclear?

Mario: You know…who I am. What I can do.

(Pichu starts to subtly stroke his shoulder. Mario absently pushes it away, but Pichu keeps doing it.)

Ash: As long as your abilities control you, and not the other way around, you'll be a danger to everyone.

Mario: Believe me. (He pulls away from Pichu, who looks disappointed.) If I could turn 'em off, I would.

Pichu: (with a smile) Oh, we've done that for you.

(Mario looks at her questioningly. He raises his hand at a glass at the coffee table in front of him. He tries to move it, but nothing happens.)

Mario: How? How'd you do that?

Ash: My friend here.

(He gestures to the doorway. Bowser walks in, looking at Mario.)

Ash: He can suppress the abilities of others.

Mario: And what is this place?

Ash: A research facility. For people like you.

Pichu: We can give you a normal life.

Ash: Thirty years ago, our company shut down work on a vaccine to disable people's abilities. But due to…recent events, we've reinstated that research. We're very close to finding a cure.

Mario: (with hope) Forever?

Ash: You will never have to worry about hurting anyone you love ever again.

(Mario thinks, and comes to a decision.)

Mario: How long until it's ready?

Pichu: Good! (She wraps her arms around his neck) You're making the right choice!

Ash: Good man.

(Cut to Luigi's hospital room. We see, from his perspective, Samus looking down at him worried.)

Samus: Oh, Luigi…

Luigi: Unh…Mario…

Samus: He's disappeared. The Coast Guard is searching for him. The river, the ocean. I'm worried that he's –

(She's cut off as he starts to raise his bed up.)

Samus: Oh no, Luigi. Don't.

(She stands in front of him, blocking his view of the mirror on the opposite wall. But he keeps raising the bed.)

Samus: All right.

(She steps to the side.

Luigi looks at his burned body. Half of his face is severely burned, as well as his iris being yellow. His mouth is twisted in a grimace on that side of his body. He's burned badly everywhere else. He looks at his reflection in horror.

Cut to a different hospital room. Pit and Zelda come in to see Link.)

Pit: Dad!

(He runs and jumps onto his father's bed. Link hugs him.)

Link: It's good to see you, buddy.

Zelda: (going to him) Hey honey.

Link: Hey, babe. (They kiss) They just want to keep me overnight, then we can head home tomorrow.

Doctor: (coming in) Miss Sanders? Can I see you outside?

Zelda: I'll be right back.

(She goes outside. Her and the doctor walk down the hall.)

Zelda: I know we don't have insurance. But I'll find a way to cover the cost of the surgery.

Doctor: Oh, don't worry about that. The bill's been taken care of.

Zelda: What? By whom?

Doctor: Him.

(They stop and he points out the man standing in front of them: Ash.)

Ash: Please, just call me Ash.

(The doctor nods and leaves.)

Ash: Did you happen to see a morning paper, Miss Sanders?

Zelda: Uh, no. Why?

Ash: Not one mention of what happened over in the Royal Plaza. Or the untimely demise of Mr. Ganondorf.

Zelda: (with fear) Who the hell are you?

Ash: I work for a company. Ganondorf made a mess of things, but I'm here to right the ship.

Zelda: It's nice of you to pay our bills. But you don't get something for nothing. What do you want from me?

Ash: I just want to help you with your illness. I know you think that Sheik is gone. But we've discovered that when these abilities manifest, the way the mind deals with the new reality sometimes results in a fracture of sorts. A split personality.

Zelda: (with wide eyes) No. Sheik is gone. Forever.

Ash: How can you be certain another personality won't manifest itself? (He pauses, Zelda obviously considering this) The Company can help you, but…you will need to come stay at our facility. Leave your family behind.

Zelda: I've done everything just to get my family back. You think I want to leave them again?

Ash: Well, we do have medications you can take at home –

Zelda: Fine, I'll take them.

Ash: – but there are side effects.

(Zelda has tears in her eyes. She thinks about what to do.

Cut to a cell at the Company in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario looks down at a cup filled with several pills. Pichu is using a razor to shave down his hair.)

Mario: So I have to take them every day?

Pichu: It's a little cocktail we whipped up. It dampens your abilities, like the dragon. It's just in pill form.

(She gets him a glass of water. Mario swallows the pills in one gulp and drinks the water. Pichu takes the towel from around his neck and starts to walk away. She runs her hand over the top of his head, jolting some electricity in on the way.)

Mario: Ow! That hurts!

Pichu: You'll get used to it. (She stops in the doorway and turns back) And then you'll start to like it.

(She leaves, closing the door behind her. Mario looks after her warily.)

Voice: Hello?

(Mario turns. The voice came from the other side of the wall.)

Mario: Who said that?

(We pan through the wall to see the next cell over. It contains, in regular clothes, Takezo Anri, a.k.a. David Monroe.)

David: Me.

(Cut to a new title card: "Three Months Ago."

Then cut to the Sanders house in Hyrule. Link brings out a birthday cake with lit candles for Pit. Zelda sits at the table too, distant.)

Link: Happy birthday dear Pi-it, happy birthday to you!

(Pit blows out the candles as Link claps. Pit turns to Zelda, smiling, but she only offers a weak smile in return.)

Pit: Mom, are you OK?

Zelda: Of course. Did you make a wish?

Pit: (grinning broadly) Yup! And I can't tell you what it is or it won't come true.

(Link and Zelda look at each other, thinking the same thing.)

Zelda: Pit, even if you wish it –

Link: – we can't just go around using our powers. OK?

Pit: But why not? I could rig the radio to pick up the police scanner! And we could be like the Fantastic Four!...Well, minus one.

Link: It's just asking for trouble. We can be heroes without using our powers. (He smiles) Like me, I finally got a job.

Pit: Really?

Link: Yup. It'll make you proud. (He stands) Now come on, let's get ready to go bowling.

(Pit stands up too, looking at Zelda worriedly.)

Pit: Mom? Are you coming?

Link: Your mom's had a long day. Come on, let's leave her be.

(Pit nods and takes off into the house. Link goes over to Zelda, taking her hand.)

Zelda: I wish he didn't have to see me like this.

Link: It's OK. The medication will take some time to level out. It'll get better.

Zelda: How can you be sure?

Link: (kissing her) I'm sure.

(He leaves. Zelda sits thinking for a second. Then she gets up and goes to the sink in the house. She opens up a bottle and pours all the medication down the drain.

Cut to Mario's cell at the Company. Mario lays in bed when David begins talking to him through the wall.)

David: You know, it's been nearly a month since you showed up over there. And I don't even know your name.

Mario: I just want to be left alone.

David: Oh, that's fine for the short term, of course. But it gets a bit old after thirty years. Let me guess. One day you were just minding your own business, and then you discovered you could do extraordinary things. It was great at first, but then you realized…you could hurt people.

Mario: If they wanna leave me inside here forever, that's fine by me

David: Mmm. You've been through something awful, then. I'm sorry.

(Mario considers for a second.)

Mario: My name is Mario.

David: It's nice to meet you, Mario. I'm David.

(Cut to another title card: "Two Months Ago."

Then cut back to Mario's cell. Pichu comes in, grinning wickedly. She crawls up on Mario's bed next to him.)

Mario: Not today, Pichu. I'm not in the mood.

Pichu: Oh, just a little one? I'll up your dose.

(Mario sighs and nods. He puts his hand out, Pichu putting her paw up to it. She zaps him with more electricity. He gasps and pulls back. Pichu laughs and hugs him.

Mario gets up and takes his pills. He glances back at her.)

Mario: You know, I've been here two months. I still don't know anything about you. I figured there might be more to you than the sadistic lightning thing.

Pichu: (rolling her eyes) I liked you better when you just laid there.

Mario: (after swallowing the water) What's your story? (Pichu just looks away) What are you, afraid? (He realizes) No. You just like to be in control. I get it. I figured as much. (He goes back to the bed) Sorry I asked. It won't happen again.

(He hands her the cups. Pichu sadly takes them, then goes to the door. She stops and turns back.)

Pichu: I accidentally set my grandmother's house on fire when I was six. Caused a blackout in four counties when I was eight. I spent my ninth birthday in a glass room with an IV of lithium in my arm. (She goes over to him) I've lived in this building for sixteen years, ever since the psychiatrists diagnosed me as a sociopath with paranoid delusions. But...they were just out to get me because I threatened to kill 'em. (She smiles) I'm twenty-four years old and I've never been on a date. Never been on a roller coaster. Never been swimming. And now you know everything there is to know about me. (Her smile drops) I don't have the luxury of being any more interesting than that

(She walks back to the door and turns back again, grinning.)

Pichu: Later alligator!

(She leaves and Mario settles into bed again.)

David: You want to be careful with that one. I caved in a desperate moment six years ago and I'm still paying the price.

Mario: All I want from her are the drugs.

David: Oh, I forgot. You still believe that they're telling you the truth.

Mario: What do you mean?

David: They've been days away from perfecting this cure since I got here thirty years ago. Ash isn't trying to fix you, Mario.

Mario: No. They created this facility to help people. People like us.

David: A facility? Mario, this isn't some facility. It's a prison.

Mario: A prison? That's a bit dramatic.

David: All right. Try to leave then. See what happens.

(Mario considers this.

Cut to Luigi's hospital room. Samus enters to see Daisy standing over him, looking worried.)

Samus: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were here.

(She leaves, but Daisy follows after her into the hallway. She stops Samus there.)

Daisy: Samus? I'm worried about Luigi. He said he was going to tell me the truth about everything.

Samus: Let me guess. That he could fly. That he was part of a plot to blow up the Mushroom Kingdom.

Daisy: (nodding) It must be the drugs. (looking at her, hard) It _is _the drugs, right?

Samus: (putting a hand on her shoulder) It's time you knew the truth. There's a dark secret in the Petrelli family. It starts with delusions of grandeur. Moves into paranoia and other mental illness. It's what killed my husband. What happened to Mario. And now…I'm afraid…it's happened to Luigi. You need to take the kids, get away from him. He's dangerous. (She looks into Daisy's eyes) Can you keep this secret?

(Daisy slowly nods.

Cut to the Sanders house in Hyrule. Zelda stands in front of a mirror in a fancy coat, practicing.)

Zelda: How can I get you into a brand new car?

(Link comes in, smiling at her. He hugs her from behind.)

Link: Nervous for your first day?

Zelda: I am! My butterflies have butterflies.

Link: I'm happy that the medication worked itself out. I'm gonna take Pit to school. Have a great first day!

(He leaves, Zelda watching after him.)

Voice: He's gonna know you're not taking the stupid pills

Zelda: (not turning around) Go away, Sheik. I don't need you anymore.

Voice: What makes you think this is Sheik?

(Zelda turns around to see a younger, more dolled-up version of herself in the mirror.)

Voice: Remember me? That summer you ran away to Viridian City and told everyone to call you Malon?

Zelda: No. You're not real.

Malon: Oh, I am. And I'm definitely not going to go sell cars. I want to go back to Viridian City to play.

Zelda: No! I'm in control. If I can handle Sheik, I can handle _you_.

Malon: (with a smile) Then why aren't you taking your meds?

(Zelda's eyes widen. And suddenly, she's standing inside the mirror and Malon is on the outside.)

Zelda: No! (She hits the glass, trying to get out) No!!

(Malon saunters away. She takes off the jacket and walks out of the house.

Cut to Mario's cell at the Company. Mario talks to Ash, who is standing in the doorway.)

Mario: Please, I just want to visit my brother. See how he's doing.

Ash: That would be possible. Just not right now.

Mario: Please. You can send someone with me. I'll go there and right back.

Ash: It's not about that. We just can't have you leave the facility. I'm sorry.

(He walks out the door. Mario watches him walk past the observation window.)

Mario: (calling out) I'm never getting out of here, am I?

David: Suddenly the room starts to feel like a cage

Mario: I don't understand. If they're not gonna help us, then why are we here?

David: To keep us from being out there.

Mario: Why, because we're dangerous?

David: No, Mario. Because we can save the world.

Mario: (interested) Save the world?

David: Years ago, I tried to take my abilities public. I thought that if everyone knew that my blood had curing powers, I could help. How naive I was.

Mario: That's why they put you in here.

David: Well, if it were possible to kill me, they would have, I assure you. Instead, I am locked up in here when I could be curing your brother.

Mario: (looking very interested) How could you do that?

David: Just a small amount of my blood could make Luigi regenerate. He could heal all his wounds.

(Mario thinks for a while. Then he stands up.)

Mario: So how do we get out?

(Cut to a burning house. Link and several other people are firefighters, battling it. A woman runs up to them crying.)

Woman: Please! My daughter's still inside! You have to help her!

(Link looks around. Then he takes off running toward the house.)

Firefighter: Hawkins! Get back here!

(Link runs into the house. The fire flares up, blowing out a few windows. Everyone looks on worriedly.

But Link comes phasing out through a wall carrying a girl. He runs back to the crowd. Everyone cheers and celebrates.

Some time later. Pit watches the people cheering on the news. Link comes in the door carrying a large medal and a bouquet of flowers.)

Pit: Dad! (He runs up and hugs him) You're a real hero!

Link: (laughing) I am. They gave me the Medal of Valor. See?

Pit: Wow! That's great!

Link: Yeah. Where's your mom?

Pit: I don't think she's home from work yet.

(Link looks concerned. He walks into the bedroom. Written on the mirror in lipstick is "Gone to Viridian. C ya!")

Link: (darkly) Sheik.

(Cut to another title card: "One Month Ago."

Then cut to Mario's cell at the Company. Pichu comes in, puts the pills on the table, and turns to leave.)

Mario: Wait. You're not going to give me a jolt?

(Pichu smirks, then goes over to him. He grabs her and pulls her onto the bed next to him.)

Mario: You were right. I have started to like it. Almost as much as I like you.

(Pichu smiles and puts her paw up. Mario shakes his head a little and moves in close. He kisses her.

After a second, she pulls back. A small lightning bolt jumps between their mouths. Mario gasps and smiles. Pichu smiles back as Mario stands up, going over to his pills. He swallows them. Pichu comes up behind him, grabbing his shoulders.)

Pichu: Had enough for one day?

(Mario just smiles. He drinks the water and hands her the two cups. Pichu takes them and leaves.

Mario watches her go, then walks over to the toilet in the corner. He spits the pills out into it and flushes.)

Mario: It's the fifth day without the meds.

David: All right. It's time to try.

(Mario walks to the wall between their cells. He puts his hand on it and pushes. Nothing happens. He pushes again, concentrating.

Suddenly, his arms phase through the wall and he stumbles forward. Mario gasps in surprise, standing with his arms in the wall. Then keeps walking forward, arms out. He eventually comes through the wall into David's room. David is waiting for him there.)

Mario: It's nice to finally meet you. (He looks David over) You know, for 400 years old, you've held up pretty well.

David: Come on. (He smiles) Let's go heal your brother.

(They both walk to the opposite wall. Mario pauses, David putting his hand on his shoulder. Mario pushes and walks through the wall again, David following.

Cut to Segaworld. Amy is praying in a church, dressed in a habit. Sonic comes in and sees her. He quickly walks up to her.)

Sonic (translated): Amy.

Amy (translated): You found me.

Sonic (translated): Amy, please come home.

Amy (translated): I can't. You know why I can't.

Sonic (translated): But how? How did you poison all those people?

Amy (translated): (rounding on him) I didn't poison them! I'm…evil inside.

Sonic (translated): You said that you killed them.

Amy (translated): I did. All of them. But why didn't you die?

Sonic (translated): I don't know. We can figure it out back home.

(He looks toward the back. A few cops come in, obviously brought with Sonic.)

Amy (translated): What? No, Sonic! I didn't mean to!

Sonic (translated): It's OK –

Amy (translated): It was an accident! Don't lock me up! Please!

(She gasps as the black tears fill her eyes again. The cops' eyes fill as well. They drop to the ground. Sonic sees them fall, then he turns back to his sister.)

Sonic (translated): Amy, stop!

(He reaches out and takes her hand. Suddenly, he gasps as the black tears transfer from Amy to him. After a while, he concentrates, and the black slowly dissipates.)

Amy (translated): (realizing) You can…you can stop it.

Sonic (translated): …Yes. We need to get out of here.

(They take off running as the cops slowly come to on the floor.

Cut to a nightclub in Viridian City. Malon takes some drugs with a guy. They go out onto the dance floor as Link walks in. He goes to the bouncer.)

Link: Have you seen this woman?

(He holds out a picture of their family, pointing to Zelda. The bouncer turns and points to the dance floor. Link walks over to them.)

Link: Sheik!

Malon: (with a smile) Guess again.

Dealer: Hey, back off, dude.

Link: (shoving him) She's my wife. (Turning to Malon) This is our family.

(He hands the picture to Malon. She studies it as the guy gets in Link's face.)

Dealer: Well she wants to have a good time with me.

(He rears back and punches at Link. The fist just phases through Link's head. The guy is amazed and confused. Link just punches him in the stomach.

Malon keeps looking at the picture. She takes a sharp intake of air, and she's Zelda again.)

Zelda: (scared) What happened? Where am I?

Link: (giving her his coat) It's OK. We'll get you back home.

(They start to leave. The guy gets up from the floor, looking after them evilly.

Cut over by the entrance. Link and Zelda walk next to each other.)

Zelda: I'm sorry about all this.

Link: It's OK, babe. I love you.

Zelda: I love you too.

(As they reach the door, the dealer jumps in front of them. He pulls a gun and shoots Link in the stomach at point-blank range. There's a bang and a scream. Zelda watches in horror as Link falls to the ground.

Cut to another title card: "Three Weeks Ago."

Then cut to the house in Dreamland. It's Link's wake, and many people are in the house. Pit and Waddle Doo, in suits, sit next to each other on the couch, Pit looking at his father's medal.)

Waddle Doo: Can I play with it?

(Pit looks at him angrily. Waddle Doo looks ashamed. Kirby comes in, also suited, and hits Waddle Doo on the arm.)

Kirby: Waddle Doo? Why would you ask him that?? C'mon, leave Pit alone.

(He grabs Waddle Doo and drags him away. Dedede and Zelda walk by, talking.)

Dedede: Are you gonna be all right, Zelda?

Zelda: Yeah. I just need to get some help.

Dedede: Whatever you need, we're here for you.

Zelda: Thanks, Dedede.

(They hug. Zelda walks outside to see Ash standing there. He looks sadly at her. Zelda nods towards him.

Cut to Luigi's hospital room. Mario and David come in and go right to Luigi's bedside.)

David: I've taken care of everything. Plane tickets, money. Now to help your brother.

(He grabs a syringe and starts drawing his own blood out. Mario looks at Luigi sadly.)

Mario: I'm sorry I let this happen to you.

(David takes the syringe and sticks into Luigi's IV. The blood flows in, mixing with the other fluids, and travels down the IV.)

Mario: How long until it starts working?

David: We won't be able to find out. The Company must be on our trail. They'll assume you'd come here.

(They start to walk out when Mario glances back.)

Mario: David, look!

(They turn to see Luigi's burns already start to fade away.)

David: Good then. Let's get out of here.

(Mario looks around and sees the picture of him and Luigi on the table. He grabs it and runs out the door.

Cut to outside. Mario removes the picture from the frame, tossing the frame away.)

Mario: That was amazing.

David: He'll be good as new by the time he wakes up. Here. (He hands Mario some papers) Ticket and passport. Let's go over the plan –

(They stop when they see Pichu and Bowser coming towards them.)

Pichu: You disappointed me, Mario!

David: (turning to Mario) Right. There's a cave outside Cerulean City. That's where we'll meet.

(They turn and run in opposite directions. Pichu turns and fires a big blast at David, knocking him into the wall. She turns and fires at Mario. He's also knocked down and his shirt catches on fire. He stands, whipping it off as he turns and runs.)

Pichu: (pointing at Mario) Go after him!

(She turns and makes her way toward David. Bowser runs after Mario.

Cut to a shipping yard. Mario leaps over the fence into the yard. He starts to run between them. He comes around a corner and right into Bowser. Mario thrusts his hand out, but nothing happens. Bowser is looking at him intently.

He shoves Mario back into a shipping container. But Mario punches him in the face. Bowser then shoves him into a wall and holds him there. He grabs a pair of handcuffs out and slaps it onto Mario's wrist, then the wall.)

Mario: You take me back there and I'll just keep escaping.

Bowser: I'm not taking you back. (Mario looks confused) You deserve a better fate. Your mother helped me when I was in need.

Mario: So now you're helping me?

(Bowser takes his necklace of the circular symbol off. He puts it around Mario's neck.)

Bowser: You must start a new life. I fear this is the only solution. Your secret is safe with me. Go with God, my friend.

(He then reaches a claw toward Mario. Mario pulls back in fear. Bowser grabs his head and concentrates as Mario starts to scream in pain.

After a few seconds, Bowser pulls back. He walks over to the doorway as Mario looks after him, confused. Bowser slams the doors shut.)

**There are many ways to define our fragile existence.**

(Cut to Luigi's hospital room. Samus walks in to see someone standing at the window.)

**Many ways to give it meaning.**

(The person turns to reveal Luigi. He looks perfectly healthy. Samus does not appear to be very surprised.)

**But it is our memories that shape its purpose and give it context.**

(Cut to a final title card: "Present Day."

Then cut to the car in Nintenworld. Mewtwo and Amy look at each other affectionately as Amy drives.)

**The private assortment of images, fears, loves, regrets.**

(Cut to the Company facility in the Mushroom Kingdom. Zelda shakes Ash's hand at the front doorway. She turns and walks out.)

**For it is the cruel irony of life that we are destined to hold the dark with the light, the good with the evil, success with disappointment.**

(Cut to outside the pub in Eagleland. Luigi stands in the rain, looking inside with hope.)

**This is what separates us, what makes us human. And in the end, what we must fight to hold on to.**

(Cut to the Cerulean Cave. Mario pulls back from the picture and gasps.)

Mario: I remember! I remember everything!

David: Good then. Shall we save the world?

(Mario just smiles. He nods once.

Slam to black.)

* * *

**New characters**:

Gloria – Maria

Gilberto – Shadow

Heidi – Daisy

**A/N**: Hooray! It's done! I do like that chapter a lot, if not just for the continuation of the explosion scene. It rocks. Anyway, now we're back in the present. R/R before the next chapter, some "Cautionary Tales" about trying to prevent death (Peppy's and Ike's, to be exact!). See you then!


	9. Chapter 9: Cautionary Tales

**A/N**: So, Michael/Holly is my new favorite ship. And if you don't know what that means, you need to catch up on The Office. And start watching Pushing Daisies! It's the best show hardly anyone watches. Anyway, now that I've done my plugs for TV:

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, Konami, or anything contained herein.**

* * *

(Open on the Bennet house in Pallet Town. Peppy and Vivian are packing everything into boxes downstairs. Peach comes down the stairs in her blue cheerleader uniform. Peppy glances over and sees her.)

Peppy: What are you wearing?

Peach: My uniform.

Peppy: (stern) I thought I made myself clear yesterday: we're leaving.

Peach: I know. You guys are leaving. I'm staying.

Peppy: Go upstairs _right now_ and take that off. Or else –

Peach: (getting angry) Or else what, Dad? You're gonna abduct me? Experiment on me? That's what you do, isn't it?

Peppy: You're talking about things you don't understand!

Peach: No, I understand. You abducted Doug.

Vivian: What?

Slippy: (coming downstairs) What are you talking about? Dad doesn't _abduct _people, Peach.

Peach: Dad's a bad guy, Slippy, don't listen to him.

Vivian: Now, Peach –

Peach: Stop defending him! All of you! He's the reason this family is so screwed up!!

Peppy: (after a pause, sincere) I just want you to be safe. To have a normal life.

Peach: This isn't about me. It's about what you did before. What you did to Doug.

Peppy: If you and your boyfriend hadn't showboated, none of this would be necessary!

Peach: Stop using that as an excuse. No matter what I do, we'll always be running. Won't we?

(Peppy doesn't answer. That's all Peach needed to hear. So she turns to go.)

Peppy: Don't you walk out that door!

Peach: (turning back) What're you gonna do? Tie me up?

Peppy: (grabbing a roll of duct tape) If I have to.

Vivian: Peppy! Put down the tape! (She goes to Peach) Peach. You are gonna go to school, say goodbye to your friends, and come home. Then we're packing up and leaving.

Peach: (glaring at Peppy) I hate you.

(She turns and leaves. Peppy looks after her in fear.

Cut to a cemetery in Tokyo. On two headstones appear the title card: "Chapter 9: Cautionary Tales."

Cut over to a funereal. Several monks chant as the funereal progresses. Roy, Marth, and Marth's sister Ellis are among the attendees. One monk gets up on the podium.)

Monk (translated): It is tradition for the eldest son to speak on the deceased's behalf.

(Marth slowly gets up and walks to the podium. But he can't say anything. He runs off to stand under a tree. Roy comes up behind him.)

Roy (translated): Marth? Are you OK?

Marth (translated): No. I do not know who killed my father. I cannot honor him until I fix this.

(He quickly closes his eyes and concentrates. He disappears.

Cut to the Deveaux rooftop, one week ago. Marth appears behind the pigeon cages. He looks out to see Ike and Samus talking on the roof.)

Ike: Someone is getting revenge on us. For all the people we killed in the name of our beliefs. I sought redemption by helping Marth on his quest to save the world. (He steps up close to her) How did you help your son?

(Samus seethes in anger. Then she reaches out and slaps him. Marth looks on in curiosity.

Cut to Diddy's apartment in the present. D.K. sits at the kitchen table, studying the picture of the Company founders. Everyone in the picture has a Post-It with their name on it – except one person on the bottom. It's the short guy with the oval-shaped head and large nose. Mew comes in, smiling.)

Mew: Good morning!

D.K.: Good morning, Mew. How'd you sleep?

Mew: Just fine. No nightmares.

D.K.: That's great. (He starts to pour her a bowl of cereal)

Mew: (seeing the picture) What's that? (She walks over to look at it closer)

D.K.: It's a puzzle. All of these people are connected somehow. I have to find all of them.

Mew: I can help you –

D.K.: No, Mew. I asked you to do that once, and I'm never going to again. (They sit down and start to eat.) I just want you to be a normal girl.

Mew: But I'm _not _normal. I can find people.

D.K.: I don't care, Mew, I just want you to…go to school, eat too much candy, watch too much TV. Be normal. OK?

(She nods. The two hug.)

Mew: But _why_ do we have to be normal?

(D.K. closes his eyes and, without realizing it, thinks at her.)

D.K.: _Just do it for me. OK?_

Mew: (breaking the hug) Okay, I'll do it for you. Back to normal.

(She gets up and leaves as D.K. looks after her, surprised at what he did. Then he concentrates and thinks at her again.)

D.K.: _Mew, come back and finish your cereal._

(Mew immediately turns around and comes back to the table. She sits and begins eating her cereal. D.K. looks at her, a little guilty.

Cut to a hotel in Pallet Town. Diddy, still with the bandage on his nose, walks by the pool and finds Ash.)

Ash: Doctor Kong. I trust you had a pleasant flight.

Diddy: It would be more pleasant if it wasn't for what we're about to do. I just want to get this over with.

Ash: We're just going to grab Peach and get out. And take out Bennet if he gets in the way.

Diddy: By "take out", I assume you mean kill.

Ash: It _is_ a euphemism. (He motions for them to walk, and they do) I know you feel a certain loyalty to him. But you've made the right decision to help The Company instead of bringing it down.

Diddy: I'm not choosing sides. This is about getting Peach's blood to cure Zelda. Doing the right thing.

Ash: (smiling) That's the great thing about you, Doctor Kong. Your moral compass always points true north. That's why you need a partner whose more compass points…north-northwest.

Diddy: (surprised) A partner?

(They come upon Pichu, laying out in the sun in a pair of gigantic sunglasses.)

Ash: I hope you're wearing sunscreen.

Pichu: Geez, overprotective much?

Ash: Diddy, I'd like you meet my daughter, Pichu.

Diddy: Your daughter? Your daughter's the killer?

Pichu: (taking off her sunglasses) What's your superpower? Punching bag?

Ash: Have you been practicing your sharpshooting? I don't want you to get too close to Bennet.

Pichu: (nodding, and turning to Diddy) Hey Fight Club. Get a load of this.

(She points her finger like a gun toward a drink sitting on the table next to her. She "pulls the trigger" and a lightning bolt shoots out of her finger. It smashes the glass. Pichu turns back and blows the smoke from her fingertip, grinning.

Cut to an open field. Peach carries a rock and puts it down in the grass. When she turns around, she sees Doug.)

Doug: What is your deal?

Peach: I figured this was how you got to school and you'd see it here –

Doug: Why bother? The jig's kind of up, Peach.

Peach: I'm not pretending. I really do care about you. I'm not a spy, I'm…(sadly) I'm just a cheerleader.

Doug: So this is all just one big coincidence? Why didn't you just tell me?

Peach: I didn't want to lose you. I was being selfish, I know. If I told you the truth it would just force you away, which…it did.

(Doug melts a little at this. But he turns away to go.)

Peach: My family's leaving tonight, but…I'm staying. Because of you.

Doug: (turning back to her) I want to believe you. But I don't. (He shakes his head) I just need to figure things out.

(He looks up and flies away. Peach watches him go. She sighs and looks back at the rocks on the ground, arranged in a large "SORRY."

Cut to the police station in the Mushroom Kingdom. D.K. is on the phone when his boss comes in and hangs it up.)

D.K.: Hey! I was on hold with the FBI!

Wario: And _why_ were you on hold with them?

D.K.: I was trying to get more information on the Ike Nakamura case.

Wario: There _is_ no Ike Nakamura case. Samus Petrelli confessed, the case is closed.

D.K.: She didn't really do it, though. I need to get to the bottom of this.

Wario: It's over, Parkman. Let it go.

D.K.: No, there's something more here. There's this group of people, in some organization from the '70's.

Wario: Like a disco?

D.K.: (taking the Company picture of his desk) Look, see, all these people. There's some research facility. Ike, Samus, my father, all of these people started something –

Wario: (interrupting, seeing where this is going) Your father? That makes you a little too personally involved. You have more important work to do. Got it?

D.K.: (pausing) No.

Wario: (with a glare) What was that?

(D.K. looks at him, concentrating. He projects some thoughts.)

D.K.: _Give me 24 hours. Let me talk to Samus Petrelli again._

Wario: Tell you what. Give it twenty-four hours. Talk to Samus Petrelli again. Then you're done.

D.K.: (with a smile) That's good. Great idea, sir.

(Cut to the Bennet house in Pallet Town. Peppy pulls a picture of a young Doug out of a file.)

Peppy: Yup, here he is. Douglas Jay Rosen. He can fly.

Vivian: Did you really do the things that Peach accused you of?

Peppy: I thought I was doing good then, saving the world.

Vivian: I don't know why I'm not getting in the car with the kids and just leaving you.

Peppy: Here. I'll show you what's going on.

(They go into his office, to his computer. Peppy pulls up the pictures of the paintings.)

Peppy: You remember the paintings of the future? I found the rest of them.

(He shows her the last painting of his death.)

Vivian: Oh my God… (she points to Diddy's picture) And do you think he's going to shoot you?

Peppy: No, he won't. He's one of the good guys.

Vivian: And you think that's Peach? And Doug?

Peppy: I think so. I need to talk to him to see if I can stop this from happening. (He takes Vivian's hand) I really need you now.

(After a few seconds, Vivian pulls her hand away. She composes herself.)

Vivian: I'm going to take Slippy to school.

(She quickly leaves the room. Peppy just looks back at the painting of his death. He takes out his cell phone and dials.

Cut to a hotel room. Diddy's phone rings and he answers it.)

Diddy: Hello?

Peppy: (through phone) I need your help. I need Mew to find someone. A boy, Doug Rosen.

Diddy: Peppy? Are you OK?

Peppy: (losing patience) Can you do it or not??

Diddy: Yes. Of course.

Peppy: Great. Thanks, Kong.

(He hangs up. Diddy also hangs up and goes into the next room to find Ash and Pichu.)

Diddy: That was Bennet. He needs my help to find someone. A Doug Rosen.

(Pichu turns and hands him a holster and a large gun. Diddy looks at them and goes to Ash.)

Diddy: We don't necessarily have to kill him. We can use this. Isolate him from Peach and get her blood.

Pichu: (handing him the holster again) Do you know what happens when you change your plans mid-stream?

Diddy: (taking the holster) Uh, no.

Pichu: That's because we don't do it.

Diddy: (as he puts the holster on) We're doing this my way, or I call him and tell him what we're doing.

Ash: You know Peppy is dangerous. Don't you remember how he killed his mentor in Sauria?

Pichu: And if push comes to shove, don't you think he'd kill you too?

Diddy: (determined) No. He wouldn't.

Pichu: He's adorable! (She grabs him and puts her hands all over him) Can I keep him?

(Ash just rolls his eyes at his daughter.)

Ash: All right, Doctor. We'll do this your way.

(Pichu grabs the gun off the table and gives it to Diddy again. He puts in his holster, then turns. He looks at his reflection in the mirror, obviously not pleased with it.

Cut to the Deveaux rooftop one week ago. Marth continues to watch the scene. Samus turns to leave.)

Ike: Samus. (She stops, looking back) I am leaving for Japan tonight. I suggest you disappear as well.

(Samus walks off. As soon as she's gone, Marth jumps out of hiding and runs to Ike.)

Marth (translated): Father!

Ike (translated): Marth! What are you doing here? Where have you been?

Marth (translated): I was back in the 17th century!

Ike (translated): (smiling) The time of Takezo Anri. Please, tell me everything.

Marth (translated): I can't! I've just come from your funereal!

Ike (translated): My funereal? (He thinks) Then it is inevitable.

Marth (translated): No it isn't! I can move through time and space! This cannot be your fate!

Ike (translated): We have the power of gods. That does not mean we can play God.

Marth (translated): No! You are just being stubborn. I will not let you die.

Ike (translated): You cannot allow your emotions to control you.

Marth (translated): You once felt as I do. I can prove it.

(He quickly moves forward and takes Ike's shoulder. They disappear.

Cut to the Bennet house in the present. Peppy grabs his coat and keys and prepares to leave.)

Vivian: Where are you going?

Peppy: I can't just wait around, I need to do something.

(He walks out the front door. Suddenly, something shoots in front from the right and grabs him and takes off.

Cut to up in the sky. Doug, his arms around Peppy, flies upwards.)

Doug: Remember me? I don't have superstrength too, so I can only hold you for so long. I want some answers.

Peppy: We took you before you even manifested your ability –

Doug: Not those answers! About Peach. Is she working for you? Did she ever really care about me?

Peppy: She lied to me. Didn't tell me about you. So you must be pretty important to her.

(Doug flies them back to the ground. They land and stumble. Then, Peppy turns and tackles Doug to the ground.)

Peppy: (while holding him down) Peach and the rest of us are leaving tonight. You're going to convince her it's the right thing to do.

(Suddenly, his phone rings. He answers it, still holding Doug down.)

Peppy: Hello?

Diddy: (through phone) Mew found him. He's at the corner of Verbena and Palm.

(Peppy glances to the side. He sees they're in a field at the corner of Ocean Avenue and 4th Street.)

Peppy: (confused) Are you sure?

Diddy: Mew's ability has pinpoint accuracy. But I don't know how long he'll be there. You should get there quickly.

Peppy: Of course. Thank you, Diddy.

(He hangs up. He steps off of Doug, who slowly gets to his feet.)

Doug: What's going on?

Peppy: Peach is in danger. I need your help.

(Cut to Peach's high school. She's at cheerleading practice.)

Coach: Peach Butler! Come on in.

(Peach jogs over to the coach, who is standing with Ash.)

Coach: This is Mister Bishop from the Board of Education.

Ash: Please, just call me Ash. I'm here to talk to you about Pikachu. Walk with me?

Peach: Sure.

(They start walking away.)

Ash: As you know, we take underage drinking very seriously.

Peach: Of course.

Ash: Was there any hazing or anything going on as well?

Peach: No, sir.

Ash: Are you sure? You wouldn't lie to me to protect someone, would you, Miss Bennet?

Peach: (stopping dead) What did you call me?

(Ash realizes his mistake. Peach turns and immediately runs away.

Cut to a black van at Verbena and Palm. Pichu, sipping a large drink, and Diddy wait in the front.)

Diddy: So…have you killed many people?

Pichu: (with a look) How is that any of your business?

Diddy: (gulping) Please, just let me talk to him first. He trusts me.

(Pichu nods. They look over to see a car pulling up down the street, driven by Peppy. Diddy gets out and walks over, getting into the back seat.)

Peppy: (looking at him in the rearview mirror) Kong? What are you doing here?

Diddy: I'm sorry I lied to you. I only have a few minutes.

Peppy: Are they making you do this?

Diddy: No one's forcing me to do anything. I'm here to ask you for Peach. We need her blood.

Peppy: (turning, surprised) You've gone native. Are you kidding me?

Diddy: She'll be returned to you, safe and unharmed.

Peppy: Absolutely not!

Diddy: Please! She's important to the work we're doing.

Peppy: You sound like me ten years ago. Did you listen to NOTHING I said? I was very clear about this. They are NOT who you think they are!

Diddy: I know who they are. Helping people, saving lives. That's what this company is about.

Peppy: They are _not _getting Peach.

Diddy: I have to do what I think is right. (He pulls out his gun, pointing it at Peppy) Drive. Please.

(Cut to the Bennet house. Peach runs in, frantic.)

Peach: Mom? Dad?

(She runs into Peppy's office. She sees the painting of his death on the screen. She looks at it in wonder. A furry hand falls on her shoulder.

Peach screams and whirls around. But it's just Vivian.)

Vivian: Peach? What are you doing here?

Peach: There was some guy, he showed up at my school! We have to go! (She looks back at the computer) What is this all about?

Vivian: That's what's gotten your father acting so strange. He thinks this is going to happen.

Voice: Douglas Mendez.

(They both whip around to see Ash walking in, a gun pointed at them.)

Ash: He was a very talented artist – and extremely accurate too. (with a nod) Good to see you again, Vivian.

Peach: (confused) You know this guy?

Vivian: He was the regional manager of Compositech Paper.

(Cut to an alley behind Peach's school. Diddy and Peppy get out of the car, Diddy still with the gun trained on Peppy.)

Peppy: So, who's your partner?

Diddy: What?

Peppy: Company policy. One of us, one of them. Who's yours?

(They look down the alley to see the large black van. Pichu comes out from behind it.)

Peppy: (knowingly) Pichu.

Diddy: You know her?

Peppy: Oh, yeah.

Pichu: Hey you!

(She starts walking toward him, sparks forming in her paws. Peppy looks at her, smiling, then gives the smallest of glances upwards. Pichu looks confused. She quickly turns around, only for Doug to fly out of the sky and grab her. They fly into the hood of Peppy's car and tumble to the ground.

Pichu is knocked out as the other two look on in surprise. Diddy quickly turns and points his gun at Peppy. He flashes back to the painting of Diddy with the smoking gun.

He pushes Diddy's hand to the side and the gun goes off. Peppy then punches Diddy right in his broken nose. He yells in pain and drops the gun. Peppy grabs up the gun as Diddy drops to his knees.)

Peppy: (furious) You lie to me? Betray me? Come after my daughter?

(He cocks the gun as Diddy holds his hands over his nose. He looks right at the gun in fear.)

Peppy: How'd you think it was gonna end?!

(There's a long pause.)

Doug: Mr. Butler, what are you doing?

(Peppy looks up to see Doug regarding him with disbelief. Peppy uncocks the gun, and Diddy breathes a sigh of relief. Peppy just kicks him in the stomach.)

Peppy: Nobody's taking my little girl!

(Cut back to the Bennet house. Peppy runs through the open door.)

Peppy: Peach!?

(He runs into the living room to find Vivian taped to a chair, tape over her mouth. Peppy runs over and rips it off.)

Vivian: Your old boss, Ash. He took Peach!

Peppy: It's OK. We're getting her back.

Vivian: How!?

Peppy: I've got collateral.

Vivian: (confused) What do you mean, collateral?

(Doug walks in through the front door, an unconscious Pichu over his shoulder.)

Doug: Hi, Mrs. Butler! It's good to...uh...see you again!

(He leaves the room as Peppy turns to his wife, serious.)

Peppy: Did you pack Yoshi's bath already?

(Some time later, in the kitchen. Pichu is chained down to a chair, her feet in a Yoshi bath filled with water. Peppy goes to the sink and picks up the sprayer. He sprays water on her, waking her up. Peppy replaces the sprayer and folds his arms.)

Peppy: I need to speak with your father.

Pichu: (angry) What, do you think this is my first day?

(She starts to channel some electricity. However, the electricity runs over the water in her body right down to her feet. It electrifies the water and Pichu screams in pain. She finally stops, gasping for breath.)

Peppy: Stings like a bitch, doesn't it? (He smirks) I know all about your ability. I was there when your father brought you in. You were a normal girl, rainbows and unicorns. Then they started the testing. The brain isn't built to take that much electricity. You poor girl.

Pichu: (angry) My father would never let that happen to me.

Peppy: Your father was leading the charge.

Pichu: I don't remember any of that.

Peppy: Isn't that interesting? Almost like…someone took them away.

(He walks around Pichu as she considers this. He leans in close to her.)

Peppy: Why do you think I never let The Company get their hands on Peach? I didn't want her to become you. (He pulls back) I want to arrange an exchange with your father. You for Peach.

Pichu: What happens if he doesn't want to make a trade?

Peppy: You'd be surprised what a father will do for his daughter.

(Cut to a hotel room. Ash has Peach tied to a chair. His phone rings, and he answers.)

Ash: Pichu?

Peppy: (through phone) You touch my daughter and I'll kill yours. And then I'll kill you. (Ash looks stunned that it's him) We'll be at the South Beach parking lot in two hours. See you there.

(Ash hangs up. Then he sighs and turns back to Peach.)

Ash: Looks like you and I are going to the beach.

(He gets out surgical gloves, putting them on.)

Peach: (desperate) Please, I'll do whatever you want. Just leave my dad alone.

Ash: I'm not doing anything as long as he has my daughter.

Peach: Well let me talk to him, reason with him.

Ash: He's not real big on the listening. Once he sets his mind to something, he sees it through. That's why we gave you to him in the first place. We thought he'd be loyal until the end. He was, only…not to us.

(He ties a rubber tube around her arm.)

Ash: It's unfortunate. You'd be a real asset to the team, with your regenerative blood.

Peach: Take all the blood you want. Just leave my dad out of this.

(Ash just comes up to her and sticks a needle in her arm. He begins to fill a bag with her blood.

Cut to Tokyo, many years ago. There's a funereal going on as Marth and Ike appear in the distance.)

Ike (translated): (turning on him) What have you done!? Where are we?

Marth (translated): It is seventeen years ago. Mother has just died. Now you can understand my pain.

Ike (translated): (very sad) It was the saddest time in my life. (He looks resolute) But this doesn't change anything.

Marth (translated): No! You cannot die!

Ike (translated): You foolish boy. Take me back immediately.

Marth (translated): No!

(He turns to run when he bumps into a small child, also with short blue hair. He also has glasses and is wielding a toy sword.)

Young Marth (translated): (brandishing the sword) I am Takezo Anri!

Marth (translated): (smiling) Yes you are.

Young Marth (translated): My mother died. Why does father paint the grave?

(They look over to see the Ike of seventeen years ago painting the names red. He's clearly broken, barely able to keep from crying as he does so.)

Marth (translated): The names of husband and wife are carved in stone. The husband paints his name red as a promise to join his wife later. The stone will stay that way until he dies.

Young Marth (translated): So my father is going to die too!?

Marth (translated): Yes.

Young Marth (translated): (waving the sword) No! I won't allow it! I am a hero!

Marth (translated): (finally realizing) No. You must listen to your father. Learn from his lessons.

Past Ike (translated): (calling out) Marth! Come here!

(The younger Marth runs over to join him. Marth walks back up to his father.)

Marth (translated): You were right, father. I was being childish. I am sorry. (He bows, Ike returning it) I will return you now.

Ike (translated): First, let us pay our respects to your mother.

(They both turn and bow toward the grave.

Cut to the Bennet house in the present. Peppy comes into the living room and finds Doug.)

Peppy: Thanks for all your help, Doug. You should head back to your family.

Doug: No way! I want to help.

Peppy: I don't think that's a good idea.

Doug: But I can help you. I'm the fastest way to get Peach out of there.

(Peppy considers this. He looks over at Vivian, coming in the room.)

Peppy: All right. Go ahead and wait in the car.

(Doug leaves. Vivian comes up, smiling.)

Vivian: They say girls tend to find boys just like their dads.

Peppy: Because he can fly?

Vivian: No, her real dad – you. All he cares about is protecting her.

(They smile at each other. Peppy takes a small gun out of his jacket pocket.)

Peppy: (handing her the gun) If anything happens –

Vivian: _Nothing _is going to happen. Except you bringing our daughter home.

(She puts a hand on his chest. He takes her hand, smiling.

Cut to the Deveaux rooftop, one week ago. Marth and Ike reappear.)

Ike (translated): I've never…time-travelled before. Thank you, Marth. I am proud of you.

Marth (translated): (tearing up) Goodbye, father. Give my love to mother.

(He closes his eyes and disappears. Ike is also tearing up as he goes to the rooftop edge, somber. He hears something behind him and composes himself.)

Ike: Roy?

(The hooded figure walks out from behind the pigeon cages. The hood is obscuring the figure's face as it slowly walks toward Ike. But we push in to see a goatee around a set of lips.)

Ike: Of all of them, I never expected it would be you.

Roy: (coming through the door, carrying a sword) Sir! I have it!!

(The hooded figure bursts into a run, right at Ike.)

Roy: No!

(The figure tackles Ike and they both go over the edge of the building. But before they fall, they freeze in mid-air. Roy also freezes in his run forward, arm out.

Marth walks forward, past Roy. He regards his friend sadly.)

Marth (translated): You were right, Roy. I can't save him. But I can learn who killed him.

(He walks forward to see Ike facing the killer. Marth looks at his face too. It's his former friend...now David Monroe.)

Marth (translated): (shocked) Takezo Anri!?

(Cut to an interrogation room in the present. Samus sits at a table as D.K. comes into the room.)

Samus: If you visit me one more time, Detective Parkman, I'll expect you to make an honest woman of me.

D.K.: (sitting opposite her) That is the plan. To make an honest woman of you. (He concentrates on her thoughts)

Samus: _Trying to read my mind again?_ (She lets out a laugh and speaks to him) I knew your father when he could do it, and I'm even less impressed with you.

D.K.: Those marks on your face. My father made you do that to yourself, didn't he? Did you know him when his mind became something more? When pull became push and he realized he could put a thought into anyone else's head?

(Samus's smirk vanishes from her face.)

Samus: (warning) Don't do this.

D.K.: (thinking at her) _You are going to answer every question I have, truthfully._

(He sits back as Samus breathes heavily several times.)

D.K.: Who really killed Ike Nakamura?

Samus: (trying to resist, but eventually failing) David. It was David.

D.K.: David Monroe? You locked him up. Why?

Samus: He was dangerous.

D.K.: Dangerous how? Like a bomb?

Samus: No. He was regenerative. Got to a point where his cells were regenerating as fast as they were dying. He basically stopped growing old. And he wants revenge for locking him up. He won't stop until we're all dead.

D.K.: (taking out the picture of the founders) All of you are except you, Ash, my dad, and this man. (He points at the short man without a label) Who is this man?

Samus: Please, don't do this.

D.K.: I need the truth!

Samus: The truth? The truth is that our generation mortgaged our souls to protect yours. Show a little respect for that! Get over your daddy issues and leave us be!

D.K.: I want to, believe me. But this man is out there, and David wants him dead. So I'm going to do what I can to help him.

(Samus grabs the arms of the chair, trying to resist speaking. D.K. leans forward, pushing against her mind.)

Samus: All he wants is to be left alone. (A drop of blood drips down from her nose) I made him a promise. If you take this secret from me, you're not just like your father. (She touches the blood and looks at it) You _are _him.

(Cut to a parking lot by the beach. Doug, Peppy, and Pichu all stand in front of Bennet's car. Pichu has her arms taped behind her back.)

Peppy: So what kind of car do you drive?

Doug: My car?

Peppy: I know you don't need one. But you can't fly all the time. So what do you drive then?

Doug: It's a piece of crap SUV.

Peppy: Mmm. I drove a '67 Mustang (**A/N**: My dad did!) back in the day.

Doug: Oh, those things are awesome.

(Pichu rolls her eyes. A black van pulls into the parking lot across from them. Diddy and Ash get out. Ash goes and opens the back door, pulling Peach out.)

Peppy: All right, here's the plan. Once you get Peach, get out of here, no matter what happens.

Doug: All right.

Ash: (calling out) It doesn't have to be like this, Peppy.

(Peppy doesn't answer. Ash sighs and unlocks Peach's handcuffs. He motions forward as Peppy gives a nudge to Pichu.

The girls walk toward each other, passing each other. They size each other up but keep walking. Peach then runs into Peppy's arms.)

Peach: (while they hug) I'm sorry.

(Peppy pushes her over to Doug, nodding. Doug starts to fly up into the sky.)

Peach: Wait, dad!

(Cut over to Pichu. She uses her lightning to fry the tape holding her arms behind her back. She turns and charges up a bolt, firing it at the kids.

Cut up to them. The bolt hits them, Doug crying in pain. They start to fall toward the ground. Peach turns them so she is beneath Doug as they hit the ground. They hit hard.

Cut back to Peppy. He watches them, distraught.)

Peppy: Peach!!

(Cut back to Pichu. She charges more lightning in her paws. Peppy turns, furious again. He quickly draws and shoots Pichu in the arm. She screams and falls to the ground.)

Ash: Pichu!!

(He runs forward, cradling her. Peppy starts to walk toward them.)

Peppy: No matter what I do, I'll always be running. (He raises the gun) But if you die, Ash? The Company dies with you.

(Far behind him, Peach and Doug slowly stand up.)

Diddy: Please, don't do this.

Peppy: He has to die.

(There's a long pause. A shot rings out. Everything moves in slow motion.

We pan around to see Diddy aiming a gun at Peppy, having fired the bullet. It flies forward, shattering Peppy's left glasses lens as it hits him.)

Peach: (seeing) Dad!

(She begins to run forward, Doug chasing after her.

Peppy's gun slips from his hand as he arms fling to the side. He slowly falls to the ground.

Peach tries to run up to him, but Doug gets in front of her. Peach screams as Doug embraces her. We see her standing close to Doug, eyes closed as she screams, Peppy dead on the ground in front of them.

Cut over to see Pichu and Ash also looking shattered. Diddy's hand shakes as he lowers the gun. He watches the kids as they fly off into the sky. Then he sadly looks down at Peppy.

Cut to the Bennet house, some time later. Doug and Peach land on the back porch.)

Peach: (starting to cry) The last thing I said to my father was "I hate you."

Doug: You didn't mean it.

Peach: But I did. At the time. Now I'll never be able to tell him how much I loved him.

Doug: I'm sorry.

(He watches as Peach goes inside. Vivian runs up to her. They talk for a second, then Vivian drops to her knees in shock and sorrow. She begins to cry as Peach holds her.

Cut to Ike's funereal, back in the present. Marth walks back up to the podium to give his speech.)

Marth (translated): **I refuse to eulogize my father. To eulogize him is to admit he is dead. My father is not dead.**

(Cut to a van. Diddy sits in the back, looking down at his gun. Pichu is driving with her right arm in a sling.)

Marth (translated): **Ike Nakamura taught me right from wrong. What it means to be a hero.**

(Ash leans over to gently touch her arm, but Pichu shrugs him off. Ash looks hurt.)

Marth (translated): **So long as the lessons live on though me, he will never die.**

(Cut to Diddy's apartment. D.K. sits at the kitchen table, looking at the picture of the Company founders.)

Marth (translated): **My father taught me to understand that certain things are in God's hands.**

(We push in to see that there's a new note attached under the mysterious man, reading "Olimar Pratt.")

Marth (translated): **But for everything else, God has given us the gift of choice.**

(Cut back to the funereal. Marth steps forward and begins to wipe the red paint from his father's name.)

Marth (translated): **My father gave me the tools to fight the battles ahead. Every hand I extend in kindness is his hand, and every blow I strike for justice is his fist.**

(Cut to the kitchen in the Bennet house. Vivian is sitting against the fridge. Her eyes are dry of tears and she looks lost.)

Marth (translated): **So long as the lessons he taught stay with me and so long as he lives on in my heart...**

(Yoshi runs up and jumps into her lap. Vivian pets him absently.)

Marth (translated): …**then my father is never truly dead. **

(Cut to an IV somewhere. It's dripping blood. We follow the line to a furry arm, and go up the arm to see…Peppy. His left eye is an empty hole, and his right is glazed over.

As the blood continues to drip into his body, Peppy's left eye slowly grows back. The film clears from his other eye and, suddenly, he's alive again. He sits up with a gasp and looks frantically around. He's in some hospital room.)

Peppy: Holy –

(Slam to black.)

* * *

**New characters**:

Kimiko Nakamura – Ellis Nakamura

Victoria Pratt – Olimar Pratt (last Smasher)

**A/N**: Yes, the last mysterious Smasher. Everybody forgets Olimar! Anyway, sorry this one took me a little longer to get out. I got bogged down at work. I can say with a good amount of certainty, Volume 2 (which is 2 more chapters after this one) will be done by Thanksgiving. Then it's on to Volume 3. Anyway, R/R if you want to, and I'll catch you again soon!


	10. Chapter 10: Truth and Consequences

**A/N**: Sorry if this is getting confusing! I hope you can all understand who everyone is. Check through the stories (Volume 1 and 2) again if you need to, they should be updated with the right cast lists. And now:

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, Konami, or anything contained herein.**

**

* * *

**(Open on Mario's face. We pull back to see he's back in the future in the Mushroom Kingdom. He picks up one of the flyers about the evacuation.

Suddenly, he hears something. He turns around to see Jigglypuff being grabbed by the men in the Hazmat suits.)

Mario: Jigglypuff! Jigglypuff!!

(Suddenly, he's back in the Cerulean Cave with David looking at him quizzically.)

David: Mario? Are you OK?

Mario: I was just in the future!

David: No, you were right here. Then you started yelling something about a jiggly puff.

Mario: No, see? I was there.

(He hands David the evacuation flyer. David looks at it with intrigue.)

David: Impressive.

Mario: I have to go back. Rescue Jigglypuff. Or at least try to stop the virus from getting out. I can't just leave her there.

David: (with a hint he knows something) What do you know about this virus?

Mario: I know it kills 93 percent of the world's population.

David: Do you know what the virus is called?

Mario: Kiddy virus. That's what the guy at Homeland Security called it. Does that mean something to you?

David: (going to the drawer in the desk) I knew a man by the name of Olimar Pratt. He was a biological engineer for The Company. On Valentine's Day 1977, he recovered a virus from a sick child on Kong Isle named Kiddy.

(He takes out a copy of the picture of the Company founders.)

David: Under Company orders, Olimar tried to manipulate the virus into a weapon. I thought the program had been shut down, but it seems I was mistaken.

(Mario comes up and looks at the picture with David.)

Mario: That's my parents. And Daniel Deveaux. Ganondorf. Who are these people?

David: They're the founders of The Company. The virus is their crime.

Mario: They're responsible for this?

David: Parents sin, children suffer. (He points out Olimar in the picture) This is Olimar here.

Mario: Well we should find him, find out what he knows about it. Make sure it doesn't get released.

David: (with a smile) Of course. He's right in town here. That's how we're going to save the world.

(Cut to the Bennet house in Pallet Town. Vivian holds a gun, pointing it at someone in the doorway.)

Vivian: What the _hell_ are you doing here?

(We pan around to Ash is in the doorway, holding an urn. Slippy and Peach stand behind Vivian, looking angry.)

Vivian: Get out of my house.

Ash: I just came to deliver this. Peppy was a loyal employee and a good friend.

Vivian: And you had him _cremated_??

Ash: His personnel file gave clear instructions on what to do with his remains.

Vivian: His personnel file!? What about his family!?

Ash: We were just trying to help you, Peach. To use your abilities for good. Peppy's aggression got in the way.

Peach: (not believing) My dad was trying to _protect_ me.

Ash: (putting the urn on a table) Well, we're going to honor his wishes. You and your family will be left to live a normal life.

Peach: (furious) My father is dead. There IS no normal.

(Ash looks at her with a little fear in his eyes.)

Ash: I'm sorry for your loss.

(He backs out of the house. Vivian finally puts the gun down.)

Vivian: Pack your bags. We're leaving tonight.

(Cut to out in the driveway. Ash gets behind the wheel of the car. Pichu is waiting in the passenger seat, right arm still in a sling.)

Ash: The next 24 hours are going to be critical. I want you to keep an eye on Peach.

Pichu: (scratching at the sling) It'd be easier without this thing on my arm. It itches like a mother –

Ash: Hey! I thought my little girl was tough.

Pichu: I am, _Dad_. But I was _shot_. And _my_ body doesn't heal itself.

Ash: I'm sorry you're in pain. But none of this would have happened if you hadn't let your guard down.

Pichu: Let my guard down!? How was I supposed to know that Bennet teamed up with the flying boy??

Ash: Excuses don't change outcomes. You have to accept responsibility for your actions. And now you have to regain my trust. Can you do that?

(Pichu's eyebrows narrow, obviously in a little anger. But then she relaxes.)

Pichu: Sure, Daddy. I'll watch the cheerleader.

(Cut to Peppy's hospital room. He's laying on a gurney with an IV dripping blood into his system. Along his arm is the title card: "Chapter Ten: Truth and Consequences."

Cut up to his face. Peppy's left eye slowly grows back. The film clears from his other eye and, suddenly, he's alive again. He sits up with a gasp and looks frantically around.)

Peppy: Holy shit!

(He looks around at his room. Then he spots the IV and lays back in bed, eyes closed.)

Peppy: Diddy...

(Diddy walks into the room, nose still bandaged.)

Diddy: Take it easy. (He secures restraints around Peppy's wrists.)

Peppy: (slowly) The last thing I remember...did you...shoot me?

Diddy: I had no choice.

Peppy: Why am I not dead?

Diddy: You would've been, were it not for an infusion of your daughter's blood.

Peppy: (shooting up in bed) You took Peach's blood?!

Diddy: Don't worry, she's fine.

Peppy: You betrayed me! Came after my family!

Diddy: You told me The Company had to be brought down from the inside out. Thank _God_ I came to my senses before I'd done any real damage!

Peppy: Where is Peach?

Diddy: At home, grieving the loss of her father.

Peppy: (laying back) So…they think I'm dead…

Diddy: Your paranoia and violence is what brought all of this on. (He goes over to the IV and starts taking the bag down)

Peppy: What are you going to do with that?

Diddy: Your recovery proves that her blood has regenerative properties. It may hold the key to saving Zelda from the virus. That's what The Company does. We save lives.

Peppy: Everything they've told you is a lie. They're the ones who _made _the virus. They've been experimenting with it for thirty years.

(Diddy is ignoring him as he walks out. He slams the door behind him.)

Peppy: Kong! GET BACK HERE, YOU SON OF A BITCH!

(He struggles in his bed.

Cut to Dreamland. Kirby, Pit, and Waddle Doo walk into the house.)

Waddle Doo: And they sell for six hundred dollars??

Pit: If they're in mint condition. But it doesn't matter. I get them for the stories.

Waddle Doo: I dunno. I think rolling in all that cash would be a lot more fun.

Pit: Yeah, that's OK.

Kirby: Hey. Why does Saint John wear a hood anyway, if he's one of the good guys?

Pit: All superheroes need a secret identity. Otherwise, their enemies could come after them at home. Hurt their families.

(They arrive at their bedrooms. Pit puts his comics in his backpack, were Link's medal is sticking out as well. Behind him, Dedede and Zelda walk in.)

Zelda: Pit?

Pit: (turning around) Mom!

(He runs to her and they hug.

Some time later. Zelda and Pit are in the kitchen, making sandwiches.)

Pit: So where were you, mom?

Zelda: I was at a research facility. It was built to help people like us. People who are sick.

Pit: Is it Sheik?

Zelda: No, Sheik's gone. But…it's something else. (She gets tears in her eyes) I have a virus.

Pit: (taking a step back) A virus?

Zelda: Don't worry, I'm not contagious. And you remember Doctor Kong? He's working on a cure.

Pit: But what if he can't?

Zelda: I'm going to get better. Don't worry.

Pit: Still. Maybe I can give you something to make you feel better.

Zelda: (with a smile) Yeah? What's that?

Pit: Dad's medal. It's in my room.

(He runs to get it. But when he gets to his room, his backpack is gone. Pit looks around, confused.

Cut to a park in Lavender Town. Mewtwo and Amy sit on a blanket, having a picnic.)

Mewtwo: Don't worry. After we see Doctor Kong, you'll be normal again.

Amy: And then Sonic and I can go back home.

Mewtwo: Go back? You could stay here. With me.

Amy: What about my brother?

Mewtwo: Don't worry about Sonic, he can take care of himself.

Amy: But I need him. He's the only one who can stop me from hurting people.

Mewtwo: But maybe…you can learn to control your power. I've seen people do it before. Then you wouldn't need him at all. (He looks at her seriously) Do you love your brother enough to let him go?

Amy: Of course. But it is not possible.

Mewtwo: Well, you never know unless you try.

(Amy looks kind of freaked out at him. She gets to her feet.)

Amy: We should go.

Mewtwo: Haven't you put him through enough? Making him come all this way just for you?

Amy: But I couldn't help it!

Mewtwo: Oh, but I think you could. You wanted to kill his wife, didn't you? You wanted her dead!

Amy: No!

(Suddenly, her eyes fill with the black tears. Mewtwo's eyes fill as well and he drops to the ground, gasping.)

Mewtwo: You can…control it. Help…you're killing me!

(Amy takes a breath and concentrates. Mewtwo gasps for breath.

Then, suddenly, Amy's eyes clear. A clear tear goes down her cheek. Mewtwo's eyes clear as well. He slowly gets to his feet. Amy pulls him into a hug.)

Amy: You were right! I beat it!

(Over her shoulder, Mewtwo looks resigned.

Cut to the office in Tokyo. Marth and Roy go through files in Ike's office. Marth finds a copy of the picture of the Company founders (**A/N**: Seriously, how many copies are there!?))

Marth (translated): My father is dead. I must avenge his death.

Roy (translated): Are you sure it was Anri that killed him?

Marth (translated): Of course. I saw him with my own eyes.

Roy (translated): I thought you said he died back in the past. And if he didn't – how did he live for 400 years??

Marth (translated): (thinking) Well, if Anri could survive any wound, perhaps he could survive time as well. (realizing) If he has lived forever, he would have left a trail.

(He starts rifling through the files again.

Cut to a house in Cerulean City. David and Mario get out of their car. David readies his gun.)

Mario: Do we really need guns? We should just go in, talk to him, tell him the truth.

David: We can't trust him. He worked for The Company, they locked me up.

Mario: Then I'll go.

(David hands the gun out toward him. Mario waves his hand 'No.')

Mario: I'm good.

(Cut to up by the house. Olimar is out digging in the yard with some plants nearby. Mario walks up to him.)

Olimar: Are you lost?

Mario: I'm looking for Olimar Pratt.

Olimar: Never heard of him.

Mario: You worked for The Company.

(A dark look passes over Olimar's face. Then he suddenly turns around, grabbing up a shotgun that was lying next to him. Mario doesn't look totally surprised.)

Mario: In twenty-four hours, the Kiddy virus is released. A year from now, 93 percent of the world's population is dead.

Olimar: How can anyone know what happens a year from now?

Mario: I've been there. I've seen it.

Olimar (nodding): Time traveler?

Mario: You created the virus. One that kills billions of people. I don't know how it gets out, or where, only that it does. Unless you help me.

Olimar: (after pumping the rifle once) Inside.

(Cut back to Ike's office. Marth and Roy dig through boxes.)

Marth (translated): You must be more careful, Roy. You are like a hamster making a nest.

(He pulls a picture out of a box. It's a picture of a younger Olimar, a younger Ike, and David.)

Marth (translated): It's him!

(He turns the picture over to see the label "1977" and the names of everyone in it, including "David Monroe.")

Marth (translated): It looks like Takezo Anri was going by the name David Monroe.

Roy (translated): David Monroe? I saw that name somewhere…

(He digs around in a box, then pulls out a sheet of paper. He hands it to Marth.)

Marth (translated): (reading it) It's an order from my father to lock up David Monroe. (deciding) I should go back. See what happened.

Roy (translated): But you said you'd never time travel again.

Marth (translated): I have to go back. The order came from Compositech Research in the Mushroom Kingdom. I must do this.

(He closes his eyes and disappears. Roy rolls his eyes.)

Roy (translated): Not again.

(Cut to Compositech Research in 1977. Marth appears in a hallway to see alarms blaring. The loudspeaker says "Containment breach in bio-research. Evacuation protocol is in effect." Marth goes over and looks through a glass door. He sees a younger version of Ike berating David, being held by two guards.)

Ike: You have betrayed everything we stand for!

David: I was trying to save the world, Ike.

Ike: By releasing a virus that could kill billions of innocent people?

David: When you've been around as long as I have, the patterns become clear. Constant war. Disregard for the environment. Famine. And it's only getting worse. Someone had to make the hard choice for the greater good.

Ike: Lock him up!

(The guards take him away. Ike then goes to a panel and deactivates the alarm. He moves into a room, Marth following to listen in.)

Ike: Are you all right?

(We pan around to see a younger Olimar turn. He has a black eye and he holds up a vial.)

Olimar: He was looking for strain 138. If he'd been successful, this place would've been ground zero for a global pandemic.

Ike: Thank you for saving everyone, then.

Olimar: We need to shut down the program, Ike.

Ike: Just give me the vial.

(He puts his hand out. After a second, Olimar hands it to him.)

Ike: We'll hide it away in Corneria. And with David also locked up, it will be safe.

Olimar: I don't think so. Something this dangerous needs to be destroyed.

Ike: The other founders would never allow that.

Olimar: Doesn't that concern you? David had help, Ike. It's the only way he would have known what to look for.

Ike: (ignoring him) You should take a few days off. Compose yourself. Then get back to your research.

Olimar: I won't be a part of this. I'm sorry.

(He walks out the door. Marth sees him coming and closes his eyes. He disappears.

Cut to the house in Cerulean City in the present. Mario walks in with Olimar behind him, pointing the shotgun at him.)

Olimar: I heard about Ike and the others getting killed. I figured it was only a matter of time before someone came after me.

(Mario looks down to see a desk covered in newspaper clippings about the deaths. Another is about his mother's confession.)

Olimar: You look just like your mother.

Mario: I don't know anything about these deaths. The last time I saw my mother, it was a year from now, in a world devastated by the Kiddy virus.

Olimar: Look, I don't know you. I just knew your parents, what they were capable of.

Mario: (turning around) Look, there was this girl. I swore to protect her. If you just tell me where I can find the virus, I know that I can save her.

Olimar: (after thinking for a second) You're looking for a mutated strain, 138. If it were ever released, it would kill us all.

(Cut to outside at the car. David leans against the car as Mario walks up.)

David: Did he tell you where it was?

Mario: It's in a Company storage facility if Titania.

David: (confused) Titania? The Company never had a storage facil-

(There's a huge BANG. David's chest blows apart and he flies back onto the car. Mario turns around in surprise to see Olimar approaching, reloading his gun.)

Mario: Wait, wait!

Olimar: No, you're workin' with him now and that's _all_ I need to know!

(He shoots Mario in the chest too. Mario drops to the ground. Olimar walks over and stands over David, whose chest is healing.)

Olimar: I knew blowing your head off was the only way to be sure.

(He pumps a new bullet into the chamber. He aims at David's head.)

Olimar: Better late than never!

(Suddenly, behind him, Mario jumps up. He smashes the gun into Olimar's chin, knocking him out. He drops to the ground. Mario helps David up.)

David: Thank you, Mario. Come on, let's get him up to the house.

(Cut to a motel room in Lavender Town. Sonic is in the room, reading a printout. He looks concerned. Amy runs in the door.)

Amy (translated): Sonic! I have great news! I can control my power now, thanks to Gabriel!

Sonic (translated): Gabriel? I don't trust him. Look at this.

(He shows her the news article. It is a story about Giovanni's death. It contains a picture of Mewtwo, saying he is wanted for questioning.)

Amy (translated): No. I don't believe it.

(There's a knock at the door and Mewtwo comes in. He senses the tension in the room.)

Mewtwo: What's going on?

Sonic (translated): I know what you are.

Mewtwo: (to Amy) What's wrong?

Amy: He says you murdered your father. But I know you didn't do it. You didn't, right?

Mewtwo: No, it's true. I did.

Sonic (translated): He admits it?

Mewtwo: It was an accident.

Amy: (nodding, going to him) I understand.

Sonic (translated): (stunned) He's a murderer!

Amy: _I_ am a murderer! Gabriel understands how I feel, what I'm going through.

Sonic (translated): (grabbing Amy's hand) Come on. We're leaving.

Amy: No. I'm staying with Gabriel. We're going to see Doctor Kong without you. I don't need you, now that I can control my power.

Sonic (translated): Don't do this.

Amy: I know you hate me. For killing Maria.

Sonic (translated): That wasn't your fault.

Amy: No, it was my fault. I hated her. I wanted her dead. I'm sorry.

(Sonic looks at Mewtwo, who raises his eyebrows. Sonic just lifts his chin and leaves.

Amy turns and cries a little. Mewtwo pulls her into an embrace.)

Mewtwo: Don't worry, Amy. I'll take care of you.

(He grins sinisterly over her shoulder.

Cut to Olimar's house. David is tying Olimar's hands behind him as he sits in a chair. Mario begins to question him.)

Mario: Why did you lie to me, Olimar?

Olimar: You're with David. That means you're trying to release the virus.

Mario: (putting the shotgun on the table) We're not trying to release it, we're trying to destroy it.

Olimar: Thirty years ago, David tried to steal the virus so that he could release it. I stopped him then. Now he's trying to do it again.

(Mario looks at David out of the corner of his eye. David gets in Olimar's face.)

David: I broke into The Company to prevent you from putting the world in danger.

Olimar: (realizing) You killed Ike, didn't you? And the others. And now it's my turn!

David: We're trying to save lives, not take them.

Olimar: (to Mario) David's a killer. And if you're helping him, I guess that makes you a killer too. Just like your parents.

Mario: David helped me escape from The Company. He saved my brother's life. But what you did, (he gets in Olimar's face) what you were a part of – that will bring an end to the world. Tell me where I can find the virus so I can stop it.

Olimar: (turning away) Go to hell.

Mario: Where is it, Olimar?

(He still doesn't answer. Mario concentrates, trying to read Olimar's mind.)

Olimar: _Corneria. Compositech Paper._

Mario: (standing up) It's in Corneria.

Olimar: NO!

David: Thank you.

Olimar: I am not gonna let you do this! (David moves behind him) Get away from me!

David: We're not hurting you. We're letting you go.

Mario: Wait, what are you doing?

(David releases Olimar's hands. He jumps up and grabs the shotgun. He points it at Mario. A gunshot rings out.

Mario recoils. But then he opens his eyes. He sees David pointing a gun at the back of Olimar's head. Olimar drops to the ground, dead.)

Mario: You didn't have to kill him!

David: He was about to take your head off. There's no coming back from that one.

(Mario looks at David with a wary expression.)

Mario: I'm gonna go get the car.

(He leaves. David takes a picture from his pocket as he also touches the blood on his chest.)

David: If anyone survives, (he draws with the blood on the picture) I'll tell them I couldn't have done it without you.

(We see he's drawn the circular symbol over Olimar's face in the picture. He drops the picture onto Olimar's body.

Cut to the house in Dreamland. Waddle Doo, with bruises around his eye, stands in front of everyone.)

Dedede: What happened?

Waddle Doo: Some kid down on Third Street said he could tell me how much the comics were worth. I just wanted to find out so I could tell you how much money we could make!

Pit: Where's my backpack!?

Waddle Doo: It was a setup. They stole it from me.

(Pit charges and tackles Waddle Doo to the ground. He gets in one punch before Zelda runs forward and pulls him off.)

Pit: My dad's medal was in that bag!

Waddle Doo: I'll get you a new one.

Pit: You gonna get me a new dad, too!?

(Dedede takes in a breath in surprise as Zelda hugs Pit.)

Waddle Doo: I'm _sorry_.

Pit: I don't care! I hate you!!

Dedede: (to Waddle Doo) We're gonna get you cleaned up, then we're going to call the police and tell them everything.

(He takes Waddle Doo's hand and they exit. Pit immediately turns to Zelda.)

Pit: We need to get it back!

Zelda: Dedede is calling the police.

Pit: No, _us_. The heroes. (He looks between Zelda and Kirby) We could get it back!

Zelda: (taking him aside) We've talked about this, Pit.

Pit: We need to be heroes…like Dad was.

Zelda: Pit, being a hero is what got your father killed. The medal's gone. I'm sorry.

(She hugs Pit again. He looks over her shoulder at Kirby, looking on sadly.

Cut to a motel room again. Mewtwo is packing. There's a knock at the door.)

Mewtwo: Amy?

(He opens it to find Sonic. The hedgehog immediately pushes him into the room.)

Sonic (translated): You're not taking my sister away from me.

Mewtwo: I tried to let you go the easy way. But you insisted on being persistent!

Sonic: I'm taking my sister!

(He punches Mewtwo once. But Mewtwo just glares at him. He grabs him and throws him onto the ground. Mewtwo reaches up and grabs a knife out of his suitcase.

He stabs Sonic once, who gasps. Mewtwo keeps using the knife on Sonic. Then there's another knock at the door. Mewtwo smiles down at the body.

Cut to outside. Amy waits by the door. Suddenly, the door swings open to reveal Mewtwo. He's wet and wearing just a towel around his waist.)

Mewtwo: I'm sorry, I didn't hear you with the water running. Is everything OK?

(He swings the door mostly closed behind him.)

Amy: You were right about everything. About Sonic and me.

Mewtwo: I never meant to come between you two.

Amy: I have to do what I can to protect my brother. In time, I hope he will understand why I did this. Without you, I would still be somewhere in Game Cubeland.

Mewtwo: (touching her face) I just want to help you.

Amy: (stepping close to him) You have done that. And so much more.

(They move forward. Then they kiss as the sound of ticking clocks is heard. We pan sideways to see Sonic's body just inside the door to the side. Mewtwo reaches back and closes the door.

Cut to Peach's room in Pallet Town. Peach is going through a box, looking for something.)

Doug: Your mom said you were leaving tonight.

(Peach glances at him, then goes back to digging in the box.)

Peach: I've fallen twenty stories, been stabbed in the head, crashed a car at seventy miles an hour. I've even been on fire. But this hurts...more than any of that. And it's not getting better. I've always gotten better, no matter what. But this just keeps getting worse.

(Doug walks forward. He puts his hands on her shoulders.)

Doug: I can't stand to see you hurt like this.

Peach: (wiping away her tears) I won't be. Not for long. There's someone who used to work for my dad who can erase memories. (She pulls windchimes out of the box) He said to hang these up in order to signal him. He can make me forget I ever had a father.

Doug: But…how will he even see them?

Peach: I don't know. But I have to do something.

Doug: (taking her shoulders) You don't want to forget your dad. Forgetting isn't the answer.

Peach: (sadly) I just wish I could tell him how sorry I am.

(Cut to Pit's bedroom in Dreamland. He's lying in bed, not sleeping. Kirby sneaks in and touches his shoulder. Pit turns over, seeing Kirby dressed in a black hoodie.)

Pit: Why are you dressed like that?

Kirby: I know what's like to lose someone you love. To wish you had a piece of them, something to hold on to. If anybody tried to steal my mom's piano? I'd feed 'em their teeth. (Pit smiles at this) Look, I know where the kids live who stole your backpack.

Pit: (hopeful) You're gonna help me get back my dad's medal?

Kirby: As long as you stay out of the way! If anything crazy happens, you gotta stay put.

Pit: OK. Let's go.

Kirby: Keep it down. We still have to sneak you out of the house.

(Cut to a lab room at The Company. Diddy and Ash look at a display of blood cells on a computer screen.)

Diddy: It looks like Peach's blood has fortified my antibodies. They're strong enough to beat the mutated virus.

Ash: Congratulations, doctor.

Diddy: (with a look) You promised me The Company's virus research would end. In working up this cure, I've been pouring over records that reveal the full extent of your program.

Ash: Then you of all people should understand what it would mean to find a safe way to remove the abilities of dangerous individuals.

Diddy: (taking a file off the counter) And what about this!? Strain 138. If even the smallest amount were released, it would wipe out all of civilization.

Ash: (looking at the file) That strain is locked away safely in Corneria. The Company is vigilant about security.

Diddy: Security? I infiltrated this organization so that I could take it down and you had no idea. So much for your security!

Ash: (exasperated) What can I do for you?

Diddy: Help me hunt down every strain of virus within this company and destroy them.

(Ash sighs. He nods, acquiescing.

Cut to Dreamland at night. A cell phone rings on a bedside table. Zelda reaches over and picks it up.)

Zelda: Hello?

Diddy: (through phone) Zelda, it's Doctor Kong. I've found a cure for the virus. I'll be on the next flight down. Your nightmare's over.

Zelda: I don't know what to say, Doctor! Thank you!

(She hangs up and runs into Pit's room.)

Zelda: Pit, I have good news –

(She realizes he's not there. She looks around, confused.

Cut to a street across town. Kirby and Pit stand under a lamp, looking up at a house. Pit holds his cell phone, concentrating. Then he opens his eyes.)

Pit: There's no one there. You should be OK to break in. (He turns to Kirby) Do you know how to get up into the house yet?

Kirby: Almost.

(He looks at the video iPod in his hand. It shows a scene of a guy scaling a wall, doing some parkour. The scene reflects in Kirby's eyes.)

Kirby: Got it. I just wish it wasn't so bright. I don't want people thinking I'm robbing the place!

(Pit walks over to the street lamp and puts his hand to it. He blinks a few times and the lights on the street go out.)

Kirby: How did you do that?

Pit: I told the lights I need them to be out for a while.

(Kirby pulls the hood up over his head. Pit looks at him with a reverent smile.)

Kirby: What?

Pit: You're Saint John!

Kirby: You really gotta stop reading those comic books! Stay here, I'll be right back.

(He runs across the street, jumping over the fence. He jumps his way up onto the balcony and climbs in through the window.

Cut to inside the house. Kirby takes out a flashlight and sees the backpack. He goes over, but realizes it's empty.

Cut to outside. Headlights appear and Pit hides behind the lamp. A gang of thugs pulls up outside the house.

Cut back inside. Kirby hears the car pull up. He looks scared as he looks around. He spots the comics and the medal on a desk. He grabs them and shoves them into the backpack.

Cut to the front doorway. The gang enters the house.)

Thug 1: We need to put some gas cans in the car.

Thug 2: You guys figured out why they're paying us so much to torch these buildings?

Thug 3: Who cares? As long as he comes with the cash, we come with the matches.

(They walk up the front stairway. We look up to see Kirby stretched out between two rafters, holding himself to the ceiling. The backpack hangs on his arm. It slowly starts to rip more open. Then, one of the comic books falls out.

It lands on the step in front of the gang. They stop and look up. Kirby gasps as they all pull out guns.

Cut to outside. The thugs hustle Kirby out the door. He looks to Pit's hiding place with fear but a warning on his face. A thug hits Kirby and tosses him into the back of the van. Pit turns and starts running down the street.

Cut to the beach in Pallet Town. Peach stands on some rocks, holding the urn. Behind her stand Vivian, Slippy holding Yoshi, and Doug.)

Peach: (crying) I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry I didn't listen. I should've done everything you told me to. If I hadn't been so selfish, you'd still be here. (She opens the urn and pours the ashes out) I love you, Dad.

(She replaces the lid, then goes back to her family. She hugs her mother.)

Vivian: We'd better say goodbye. We've gotta be in Titania by morning. Come on.

(Peach walks over to Doug.)

Peach: This is all happening so fast. I'm losing everything I care about.

(She walks up and hugs him too. She's got her head on his chest when she notices a car in the parking lot.

Cut over to the car. Pichu is in the driver's seat, slurping another drink. She realizes Peach has seen her. She tries to pick up the keys with her left hand and get them in the ignition, but she can't.

Cut back to the Bennet family. Peach breaks the embrace with Doug. She wipes her tears off her face then stalks toward the car.

Cut back to the car. Pichu tries again to get the keys in, but drops them. She upsets her drink in her right hand and it spills onto her lap. She gasps in surprise, then rolls her eyes, knowing what's coming. She opens the door and gets out as Peach stomps up to her.)

Peach: What the HELL are you doing here?

Pichu: (sarcastic) I came to watch the sunset.

Peach: LIAR!

(She pushes Pichu into the car. Doug runs up behind her and pulls her back.)

Pichu: Watch who you're shoving, Pom-Pom!

Peach: (furious) This isn't fair.

Pichu: HA! Welcome to LIFE!

Vivian: (walking up) Come on, Peach. We gotta go.

Peach: No, Mom, we don't! (She gets in Pichu's face) We can tell the world what they did. How they kidnapped me and murdered my father.

Pichu: (with a laugh) You have no proof. No one would believe you.

Peach: You're probably right. I guess I'm just gonna have to show 'em.

(She throws a punch, just missing Pichu. It smashes the driver's side window. Peach pulls her hand back and puts it in Pichu's face.)

Peach: I'll show everyone exactly what I can do.

(Her hand is cut and bleeding, but it heals over. The regenerating skin pushes the glass shards out onto the ground.)

Peach: Once the secret's out, you won't be able to _touch_ me or my family. You'll be the ones running.

(We pull back to see Doug behind Peach, ready for a fight. Slippy, still holding Yoshi, and Vivian, holding the urn, look at the two girls staring each other down.

Cut to Diddy in a cab. He looks in his messenger bag to see a case that contains a needle and a vial of blood. His phone rings and he answers it.)

Diddy: Hello?

Mewtwo: (through phone) Hello, Diddy.

Diddy: (absolutely stunned) Mewtwo? Where are you?

Mewtwo: I convinced the babysitter to take the night off. Don't worry. I'm taking good care of the little one.

(Cut to Diddy's apartment. We see Mewtwo on the phone standing over Mew, who is sleeping.)

Diddy: (through phone) If you...touch Mew...

Mewtwo: Shh shh shhhh. We don't want to wake her. (He walks into the living room) I've brought someone to see you. (We see him walk up to Amy, who is smiling at him) She needs your help. We both do. See you soon, Diddy. (He hangs up)

(Cut to Ike's office in Tokyo. Roy is asleep in his chair. Suddenly, Marth appears. He hits Roy in the shoulder.)

Marth (translated): I know what David wants. A virus. It's stored at Compositech Paper in Corneria.

Roy (translated): Where we tried to save the princess?

Marth (translated): Yes! David wants to release this virus. If I don't stop him, they'll die!

Roy (translated): Who?

Marth (translated): (heavily) Everyone.

Roy (translated): But David is invincible. How can you stop a man like that?

Marth (translated): I must try.

(He looks up to see Anri's sword on top of a cabinet. He quickly grabs it and slings it over his shoulder.)

Marth (translated): I must avenge my father's death...and save the world.

(He closes his eyes and disappears.)

Roy (translated): (exasperated) Why is saving the world always _your_ responsibility?

(Cut to the back door of Compositech Paper in Corneria. Mario and David walk in.)

Mario: This doesn't look like the kind of place they'd store a virus that could destroy the world.

David: The paper company's just a front. The good stuff's three floors down. Laboratories, jail cells –

(He suddenly stops. Mario looks around to see time is frozen. Everyone in the place is stopped, except him. He walks around, confused.

Then, coming in from the back door, he sees Marth.)

Mario: Marth?

Marth: (surprised) Mario Petrelli?

Mario: What're you doing here?

Marth: David Monroe killed my father. And for that he must pay.

Mario: I can't let you do that.

Marth: Then you have chosen the wrong side.

(He pulls the sword out of its sheath.)

Mario: No! (He raises a hand at Marth and gathers blue lightning in it) I can't let you do that.

(Marth pauses. Then, he runs forward with a battle cry.)

Marth: Hyaaaaah!

(He raises the sword over his head as he charges. We see the circular symbol on the hilt.

Slam to black.)

**

* * *

A/N**: Et voila! I'm getting through this faster than I thought I would. I actually might finish this Volume early next week. Then I'll have to decide if I want to do Volume 3 while the season is going, or wait until the mid-season break, or wait until the season is over. We'll see. R/R if you like - the finale is next!


	11. Chapter 11: Powerless

**A/N**: As one reviewer astutely pointed out, last chapter marked the second time in two Volumes that Sonic has been killed by Mewtwo. He doesn't have terribly good luck, does he? In other news, keep in mind that this Volume of Heroes was cut short because of the writers' strike, which is why it's kind of a hasty wrap-up. And now:

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, NBC, Super Smash Brothers, Nintendo, Sega, Konami, or anything contained herein.

* * *

**(Open on the outside of Diddy's apartment. Diddy, still with the bandage on his nose, walks up to the door and pauses. He opens the box with the needle and Peach's blood. He looks at them sadly. Then he puts them away and opens the door.

Cut to inside the apartment. Diddy comes in the door. At his desk, the chair swivels around to reveal Mewtwo sitting at it.)

Mewtwo: Welcome home, doctor. (He looks over Diddy) What happened to your nose?

Diddy: Where's Mew?

Mewtwo: Still sleeping. Keep your voice down.

Diddy: What is it you want?

(Mewtwo stands up. Diddy cowers away in fear.)

Mewtwo: Breakfast? (He gestures towards the kitchen) Amy wanted to cook for you.

Amy: (coming over to them) It's a pleasure to meet you, doctor.

Mewtwo: Amy came all the way from Segaworld to see you.

Amy: I read your father's book. I have…so many questions.

(Diddy and Mewtwo sit at the table. Amy brings them plates of waffles.)

Diddy: Why are you helping him!?

Amy: I thought it was fate when we met Gabriel. He helped me to find you.

Diddy: Gabriel? Don't you mean Mewtwo? He's a murderer!

Amy: (looking ashamed) Yes, I know. I, too, am a killer. I have this sickness inside of me. I need your help.

Mewtwo: We both need your help. I've been reading all about your lab work on your laptop. About the Kiddy virus. Does it _really_ take away someone's abilities?

Diddy: It also has the unfortunate side effect of killing the character.

Amy: Is that why your powers are gone? Because you think you have this virus?

(Mewtwo looks furious as Diddy looks back and forth between the too, confused. Then he jumps to his feet, picking up the kitchen knife next to him.

Unfortunately, Mewtwo also gets to his feet. He pulls a gun out of his jacket, pointing it right at Diddy. Diddy just opens his hand and lets the knife fall.)

Amy: What are you doing??

Mewtwo: Just stay calm, Amy. Your blood is the cure for my problems, doctor.

Diddy: Not always. It could be a new mutation –

Mewtwo: But I read about your research into that too. Blood from a certain princess. When mixed with yours, it can beat the mutated virus.

Amy: (realizing) You _lied_ to me!?

Diddy: (not taking his eyes off the gun) Mewtwo is not my friend. He's a monster.

(Amy's eyes go black. Diddy gasps and he drops to his knees. Mewtwo's eyes begin to go black as well.)

Amy: My brother was right not to trust you.

Mewtwo: (tightly) Do you really want to kill him, Amy? The one man who can help you?

(There's a scream from the other room. Mew staggers in, her eyes also going black.)

Diddy: Mew!

(He stumbles forward, trying to reach her. They fumble and finally find each other.)

Mewtwo: And what about her? An innocent little girl?

(Amy finally pulls back and her eyes slowly return to normal. Diddy hugs Mew.)

Diddy: All right. I'll help you. But we have to go to my lab.

Mewtwo: (with a smile) Lead the way...doctor.

(Cut to Mario's apartment. Across the mirror is the title card: "Chapter 11: Powerless."

We see Luigi looking at another copy of the picture of him and Mario from his wedding. D.K. stands behind him as Samus comes into the room.)

Samus: I suppose I have you to thank for my early release from jail.

Luigi: You didn't kill anyone. No sense in keeping you there.

D.K.: She didn't, but David Monroe did. I just got back from Cerulean City. Olimar's dead. David killed him. (He shows Samus the picture of Olimar with the circular symbol over him.)

Luigi: How long we gonna suffer for your sins? For your generation's deeds?

Samus: David just wanted revenge on his betrayers. It's done now. Let it go, Luigi.

Luigi: (with a look) I can't. Mario's alive...Mom.

(Samus looks alarmed at this.)

D.K.: So is David. He was with Mario. Both of their fingerprints were all over that house.

(Samus takes a breath and goes to Luigi. But he turns away from her. She walks off, thinking.)

Samus: It all went so wrong. We came together, thinking we could save the world. But then David told us all about our characters' history. It was a compelling viewpoint, and we believed in him. I did, Ganondorf, your father...

Luigi: Ash said you were the ones who locked him up.

Samus: Not at first. In the beginning, I helped him.

Luigi: You what?! (He looks at D.K. in disbelief)

Samus: And in the end, David decided that the world just wasn't worth fixing and that it needed to be wiped clean with an unstoppable virus. And...just before it was too late, I came to realize how wrong it was.

Luigi: Did you? You and Ganondorf wanted to blow up the Mushroom Kingdom in order to save the world. Doesn't sound to me like you've changed much at all, Ma.

Samus: (turning back) Only someone with Mario's abilities could get to where the virus is stored. That must be why David has him helping him.

D.K.: Where is the virus now?

Samus: Compositech Paper in Corneria.

(Luigi and D.K. look at each other, nodding in unison. Then Luigi goes to his mother. He's about to say something, but then turns and walks away. Samus stops him.)

Samus: David will never stop. A bullet through the head is the only thing that can stop him.

(Luigi walks out. D.K. goes to follow when he hears Samus' thoughts.)

Samus: _If you can't stop Mario, you'll have to kill him, too. Right through the head._

(D.K. turns back, looking back at Samus in disbelief.

Cut to Compositech Paper in Corneria. Mario and David walk in.)

Mario: This doesn't look like the kind of place they'd store a virus that could destroy the world.

David: The paper company's just a front. The good stuff's three floors down. Laboratories, jail cells –

(He suddenly stops. Mario looks around to see time is frozen. Everyone in the place is stopped, except him. He walks around, confused.

Then, coming in from the back door, he sees Marth.)

Mario: Marth?

Marth: (surprised) Mario Petrelli?

Mario: What're you doing here?

Marth: David Monroe killed my father. And for that he must pay.

Mario: I can't let you do that.

Marth: Then you have chosen the wrong side.

(He pulls the sword out of its sheath.)

Mario: No! (He raises a hand at Marth and gathers blue lightning in it) I can't let you do that.

(Marth pauses. Then, he runs forward with a battle cry.)

Marth: Hyaaaaah!

(He raises the sword over his head as he charges. We see the circular symbol on the hilt.

Mario shoots the lightning bolt at Marth, but the man disappears before it hits. Mario spins around to see Marth on the other side of the room, near David.)

Marth: David used to be my friend too. Then he betrayed me.

(He runs forward with the sword raised at the frozen David. But Mario points at him with his hand. Marth is stopped from slicing David, unable to move the sword.)

Mario: He saved my brother's life.

Marth: He murdered my father!

Mario: Your father did have him locked up for thirty years.

(Marth closes his eyes and disappears again. Mario walks around looking for him.

Then, suddenly, Marth comes up behind Mario. He puts the sword to Mario's throat.)

Mario: (calmly) Marth. I went into the future. There's a virus. It kills almost everyone. And it starts here, today. David and I are gonna stop it.

(Marth looks confused. Then Mario suddenly reaches up and grabs the sword. He channels electricity into it.

Marth falls, unconscious, dropping the sword. Time resumes normally. David walks up, looking surprised.)

David: Marth?

Mario: He said he knew you.

David: We were friends. A long time ago.

Mario: He tried to kill you. Said I shouldn't trust you.

David: And what did you think about that?

Mario: Let's go destroy the virus.

(He turns and walks off. David smiles a tiny bit.)

David: Right.

(He bends down and picks up the fallen sword.)

David: I believe this is mine, carp.

(He looks up and walks off too.

Cut to the Bennet house in Pallet Town. Peach is going through boxes in her father's study. Vivian stands behind her, arms crossed.)

Vivian: I can't believe you're actually going to go through with this.

Peach: (with a small glance at her) If they killed dad, they'll never leave us alone. I have to do something.

Vivian: Your father couldn't take down this company, Peach, what makes you think YOU can?

Peach: You don't understand, mom. They only target people like me. People with abilities.

Vivian: (with tears in her eyes) But you're still my daughter. I still have hopes for you. Going to college. Getting married. What if they take you from me, use you in some lab experiment?

Peach: (sighing, hugging her mother) I love you mom. But I can't live in fear of some big "what if?"

(She turns back, resuming her work digging in the boxes.

Cut to Ash's office at The Company. Pichu stands before him, ashamed.)

Ash: The ONE thing I ask you to do!

Pichu: I couldn't help it. She was just so...weepy...and earnest...and who knew she'd turn whistle-blower?!

Ash: It was unprofessional, not to mention stupid. You and I both know Peach is nowhere NEAR your league!

Pichu: Well _she's_ not working with a gunshot wound.

Ash: That's not the point. You're performing far beneath your usual level. You're benched. No more field assignments.

Pichu: But…what if I said I was really sorry?

Ash: (with a sigh) When I think about all the hard work I've put into raising you... (He turns away)

Pichu: Daddy...

(Ash ignores her. Pichu sighs and leaves the room.

Cut to a cell at The Company. Peppy sits on his bed, bouncing a rubber ball off the floor, off the wall, and back to his hand. Pichu watches him for a while, then comes in.)

Pichu: Tell me what my dad did to me.

(Peppy just glances at her, then resumes bouncing the ball.)

Peppy: I'm stuck in this hellhole, my family thinks I'm dead, there's not a lot of incentive to...share.

Pichu: (gathering lightning in her hand) I could make you.

Peppy: (with a look) You could try.

(Pichu holds the lightning for a few seconds, then lets it fade. Tears appear in her eyes.)

Pichu: Please. I don't have anyone else I can talk to.

Peppy: (with a sigh) They wanted to see how much wattage you could discharge. Enough to power a flash light? Street lamp? An entire city block? During testing, you'd pass out from the strain. We'd all want to call it a day, but daddy said "No, my girl's tougher than that." You were _seven_.

(Pichu's lip trembles and she begins to cry.)

Peppy: The hardest thing a parent ever has to see is their child in pain. (He thinks) Well, most parents…

Ash: (appearing in the doorway) Pichu? What are you doing here?

Pichu: Nothing. Just leaving.

(She storms out past her father. Ash walks into the room.)

Ash: Peppy, we have a problem.

Peppy: (resuming bouncing the ball) I'm not part of your "we", remember?

Ash: This is about Peach. She's becoming difficult.

(Peppy smiles, pride on his face.)

Peppy: Is she?

Ash: I need to know if she has any hard evidence that could leave this company exposed.

(Peppy smiles again, continuing to bounce the ball.)

Ash: That's unfortunate. Because now we're going to have to take measures to keep your daughter quiet.

(He turns and walks out.

Cut to the house in Dreamland in the morning. Zelda paces in the kitchen. Pit runs in.)

Zelda: Pit! Where have you been!?

Pit: Out, mom. We have to go. We have to help Kirby! He wanted to help me get dad's medal back, but this gang grabbed him.

Zelda: I'm calling the police.

Pit: (grabbing the phone from her) We have to rescue Kirby ourselves! With your super strength –

Zelda: Pit, I don't have my strength anymore. It's part of the virus, it takes away my powers. But Doctor Kong is on his way here with a cure.

Pit: (with a smile) That's great, mom. But right now, I have to go save Kirby. So I just need you to drive.

(Cut to a basement hallway at Compositech Paper. A guard comes flying down the hall and hits the hall, dropping to the ground. Another guard flies down the hallway and hits too.

Mario and David come around the corner and keep walking. Two more guards run up to them. Mario waves his hand and one flips over. David uses the sword to slash the other. They keep walking down the hallway as an alarm blares.)

David: I believe it's up to the left.

(Mario gives him a look.)

David: Oh, please. It's been thirty years!

(They turn around another corner. They see a control box for the alarm as they walk down the hallway.)

David: Take care of that, would you?

(Mario shoots a lightning bolt at the box. It explodes in a shower of sparks as the alarm stops. The two round one last corner to arrive at a huge safe door.)

Mario: So what now?

David: Guess you'll just have to pry it open with that brain of yours.

Mario: I don't know if I have that kind of power.

David: Well, there's not much at stake here. Just the fate of the entire character race.

Mario: Did you kill Marth's father?

David: I did. He saw to it that the virus be safely kept here. If he didn't plan to use it, why not destroy it?

Mario: Why don't you make me believe you, David? Marth said not to trust you.

David: (getting in his face) The woman you love is trapped in some horrific future where nearly everyone's dead. But you can change that. She needs you, Mario. We all need you to open that door.

(David backs up. Mario takes a breath and raises his hand. He starts to pull at the door. It begins to shake and groan.

Cut to outside Diddy's lab. Diddy, Mewtwo, Amy, and Mew all walk up to the front doorway.)

Amy: You're nothing like you said you were.

Mewtwo: (grabbing her) You want to get rid of your power so badly? Once I get mine back, I'll gladly take it off your hands.

(Diddy unlocks the door and they all walk inside. As the door shuts, we see a small keypad next to the door glow red.

Cut to inside the lab. Mewtwo pushes Mew at Amy and takes Diddy by the arm.)

Mewtwo: Let's go.

(They walk toward a lab bench, Mewtwo chuckling.)

Mewtwo: This is Douglas Mendez's old loft, isn't it? I killed that artist right here on this spot.

(Mew and Amy watch in fear. Diddy begins to rummage through some supplies.)

Diddy: I'll need a sample of your blood.

Mewtwo: My blood? Just give me the cure.

Diddy: You could have any number of strains of the virus. Who knows if my blood will work? I need to do some tests.

(He snaps a rubber tourniquet, giving Mewtwo a challenging look. Mewtwo sighs and puts the gun down on the table.)

Mewtwo: You two, over there.

(Amy and Mew quickly walk over to the bed in the corner. Mewtwo removes his jacket and rolls up his sleeve.)

Mewtwo: Isn't this poetic? (Diddy prepares his arm) Your father helped me find my ability. Now here you are, helping me to restore it. Life has its symmetry, doesn't it?

Diddy: And you killed my father.

Mewtwo: It was necessary. He betrayed me. Don't make the same mistake, doctor.

(Diddy just sticks the needle into Mewtwo's arm. Mewtwo watches it begin to fill with blood. Diddy looks up at a device on his wall. It has a blinking red light on it. Diddy watches it with a worried expression.

Cut to Ash's office. There's a soft knock and the door cracks open. Pichu peeks in, looking to see if anyone's there. There isn't, so she enters.

She goes to the shelf of files and finds one labeled "Bishop, Pichu." She manages to get it down with her one good arm. But then she notices something. She opens it to reveal it's empty. She sighs and puts it back.

Then Pichu goes over to Ash's computer. It's locked with a password prompt. Pichu types in "Midas" and the computer unlocks. There's surveillance footage on screen, including Diddy's lab.)

Pichu: (to herself) Oooh, does Doctor Kong know you're spying on him?

(A security alert pops up on the screen. Pichu clicks to get a better view of Diddy's lab. She watches as he talks to somebody. The character turns around to reveal Mewtwo.)

Pichu: (gasping) Mewtwo.

(She locks the computer back up and stands up.)

Pichu: Oh, Daddy. You're gonna be SO proud of me!

(Cut to a room in Dreamland. Kirby is tied up to a pole, hands behind his back. One of the gang members walks through with a few big cans of gasoline.)

Kirby: Please, let me go! I won't tell anyone I saw you –

Thug: It doesn't matter. You thought you were gonna be a hero? You know what happens to heroes in the real world? They end up dead. Just like you.

(He starts to spread gasoline around. Kirby slowly reaches back, trying to get his phone out of his back pocket.

Cut to a car. Pit sits in the passenger seat as Zelda drives. He's looking at his phone, which displays a blinking dot and an arrow pointing out a route to it.)

Zelda: Explain to me how that works.

Pit: Kirby's phone has a unique signal. So I'm tracking it.

Zelda: You're tracking his phone?

Pit: I basically asked your phone to find his phone and tell me how to get there.

(Zelda sits back, amazed. She starts to slow as she approaches a red light.)

Pit: Don't slow down. The light will change.

(Sure enough, it does. Zelda resumes driving, giving her son a look.)

Zelda: Let me guess. You asked it to change?

(Pit nods and smiles.

Cut to the parking lot outside Compositech Paper. We don't see anyone around.)

D.K.: Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! Slow down! Slow down!!

(From the sky, he drops onto the pavement. Someone lands next to him too. The person straightens up to reveal Luigi. He cracks his back in pain.)

D.K.: (turning to him) Okay...we don't talk about THAT ever again!

Luigi: Agreed.

(He starts to walk inside. D.K. stops him.)

D.K.: Hey. Is Mario still as dangerous as he was that night at the Royal Plaza? You know, still…? (He gestures an explosion)

Luigi: I haven't seen him since that night. But I'd trust him with my life.

D.K.: Your mother. Your mother told me that if I had to, that I should kill Mario.

Luigi: (with a look) Listening to my mother has never led to anything good. If Mario becomes a problem, I'll handle him.

(Suddenly, Marth runs out the back door. He raises his arms in triumph.)

Marth: Flying Man!

(The two turn and see the Japanese man there.)

D.K.: Who's THIS guy supposed to be?

(Cut to the Bennet house. Peach is going through boxes in the living room when Doug walks in.)

Doug: Peach? I'm here to stop you from making a mistake.

Peach: A mistake? How could beating the company that killed my dad be a mistake?

Doug: But I like my secrets. If you expose us, no one will be able to hide.

Peach: It's the only way.

Doug: Look, going after them isn't going to bring your father back. I'm sorry.

(Peach gives him a look. Then she opens a box and takes out Doug's file, roughly handing it to him.)

Peach: There. Now there's no "us" to worry about.

Doug: Don't do this, Peach.

(She just turns away angrily. Doug sighs and walks outside. He looks at her sadly as he floats up and away.

Yoshi runs into the room, barking his name. Peach looks at him.)

Peach: You'll never leave me, will you, Yoshi?

(He turns and runs to the front door. Peach rolls her eyes and goes back to digging in the boxes. The front door swings open. Peach turns to see Peppy standing there.)

Peppy: Hello, Peachy.

(Peach drops the box on the floor.

Cut to Diddy's lab. Mew and Amy sit on the bed, scared.)

Amy: I wish my brother was here. He could help.

Mew: Well, I can find him for you. No matter where he is. Then you'll know he's safe. I just need a picture or something.

(Amy goes to her back pocket and finds a picture of the two of them. She hands it to Mew, who looks at it and concentrates. She goes for a few seconds, but then opens her eyes with fear.)

Mew: I couldn't find him.

Amy: Find him?

Mew: He's not anywhere.

(They look at each other, realizing what this means. Amy looks back at Mewtwo, getting to her feet.

Cut to down at the lab bench. Diddy's looking at the virus in his microscope. He pulls back in surprise.)

Diddy: I don't believe this. You have the same strain of the virus that Zelda does. The Company injected you as well.

Mewtwo: They injected me!?

Amy: (appearing behind him) You killed him?! You killed my brother!!

(Mewtwo rolls his eyes, exasperated. He turns and shoots her right in the chest.)

Mewtwo: Now look what you made me do!

(Amy gasps and slowly drops to the floor. She lands right on the painting of the explosion. Mewtwo turns back, pointing the gun at Diddy.)

Mewtwo: All right. Where's the heal anything blood?

(Diddy goes to his bag and takes out the case.)

Mewtwo: You had it with you the whole time? (shaking his head) You and I have trust issues, doctor.

(Diddy readies the needle.)

Mewtwo: Tell you what. Give it to Amy first. If it works on her, you can save me.

(Cut to the Bennet house. Vivian and Slippy stand with Peach. They all look amazed.)

Vivian: You lied to us about your death!?

Peppy: It wasn't a lie. None of this was my decision.

Peach: I saw you get shot!

Peppy: I was. But your blood saved me.

Vivian: Her blood?

Peach: Did you plan this!?

Peppy: No! I only came for one thing. Peach, what you're doing, you have to stop. You can't expose the Company.

Peach: But if we take them out, we can get our lives back.

Peppy: If you push this, they will take preventative measures.

Vivian: (alarmed) Preventative measures?

Peppy: Don't worry. I've made a deal that will keep you all safe. (He takes in a breath) I've agreed to go back to the Company.

Vivian: What!?

Peach: Dad! You can't!

Peppy: I have to. You were right, Peach. It is all about me. I never meant to hurt you.

(He takes Vivian's hand for a second.)

Peppy: I'm sorry.

(He turns and walks out the front door. We follow him to see Ash waiting outside.)

Peppy: (with sadness) It's done.

(He walks off.

Cut to the safe at Compositech Paper. Mario grimaces, still trying to get the door open. Finally, after a long time, there's a loud screech and the door creaks open slightly. A drip of blood comes from Mario's nose. He wipes it away and turns to David.)

Mario: You go ahead and get the virus.

(David starts to walk toward the safe. Suddenly, Marth shows up right in front of him.)

Marth: I must stop you.

(David looks annoyed and pulls out the sword. Marth lunges at him, but Mario waves his hand. He throws Marth against the wall, knocking him to the floor.)

David: He's going to keep trying to kill me. Unless you do something about it.

(He walks into the safe. Mario looks at Marth angrily. He lifts Marth up onto the wall, squeezing his hand. Marth begins to choke.

Suddenly, behind Mario, D.K. starts coming down the hall. He projects thoughts at Mario.)

D.K.: _Mario, let Marth go. Go after David. He's just using you._

(Mario turns, dropping Marth to the floor. Then he narrows his eyes and begins to walk toward D.K.)

Mario: _I don't think so. He wants to help save the world._

D.K.: _He's trying to release the virus!_

(Mario just angrily waves his hand. D.K. goes flying down the hallway away from him.)

Mario: You're on the wrong side, D.K.!

Luigi: What about me?

(He enters the hallway, between D.K. and Mario.)

Luigi: Am I on the wrong side too?

Mario: (his hand dropping, amazed) Luigi??

(Behind him, we see Marth shake his head. Then he looks around and closes his eyes. He disappears.

Cut to inside the safe. David has one case open and is reaching up for a golden key in another one.)

Marth: You were my friend, once.

David: (turning to face him) You were more than a friend to me. You were my inspiration. I was just a rudderless drunk until you came along. You taught me to be a hero.

Marth: Only to have you become a villain.

(David draws the sword with his right hand, pointing it at Marth.)

David: I learned that from you.

(We pan down to see that he has a vial clutched in his left hand, behind his back.

Cut back to the hallway. Luigi looks at Mario earnestly.)

Luigi: I've been at the Company, Mar. I found out all about David. What he wanted. Mar…he tried to release the virus.

Mario: He's the reason you got healed. You should be grateful!

Luigi: (shaking his head) He used me.

(Cut back to inside the safe. Marth and David stare each other down.)

David: War. Famine. After 400 years, nothing much has changed. When God wasn't happy with what he created, he made it rain for 40 days and 40 nights. He just washed it all away. And he had the right idea. Because when this virus is released, those of us who are left will be granted a second chance. And I'll be their hero.

(Cut back to the hallway. Luigi pleads with his brother.)

Luigi: He used me to get to you. Don't you see? How he manipulated you?

(Mario takes a step back, confused.)

Luigi: That night, in the Royal Plaza. I carried you away because I believe in you. You're my brother, Mar. I love you.

(Mario gulps.

Cut back to inside the safe. Marth gives David a disdainful look.)

Marth: You are not a god.

David: Really? I've lived for over 400 years – who's to say I'm not going to live for 400 more?

Marth: I should have killed you long ago. And I should kill you now. For my father.

(David just puts the tip of the sword to Marth's throat.

Cut back to the hallway. Luigi gives his brother a look.)

Luigi: Can you really trust David?

(Mario suddenly gasps. He turns and starts running toward the safe. Luigi starts after him. D.K. gets up and starts after the two of them.

Cut to inside the safe. Marth lunges forward and takes David's shoulder. David unclenches his left hand and the vial drops. He and Marth disappear. The vial heads right for the floor.

Suddenly, Mario slips in through the door. He spots the vial and grabs it via telekinesis. It floats in the air as Mario gasps. He slowly walks forward and grabs it. Luigi and D.K. run in to the safe behind him.)

D.K.: Where did they go?

Mario: Who knows?

D.K.: (looking around) What is all this stuff?

Mario: I saw the devastation that this virus wreaked. And I was almost responsible for it getting out.

Luigi: Hey. You're not responsible for something that might have happened. You came here to destroy the virus, now finish the job.

Mario: (nodding) Stand back.

(D.K. and Luigi back away. Mario holds the virus between his two hands. He concentrates and his hands glow with radioactivity. Light shines out and there's a tiny explosion in his hands. Mario opens them to just reveal dust. It's laid out in the circular symbol, but then Mario dumps it away.)

D.K.: What the hell is going on? Your mother, my father – God knows what else they've done. How much longer are we gonna have to clean up their mess?

Luigi: You're right, Parkman. We've been used by these people, manipulated. But it's over. It stops here. No more secrets.

Mario: What are we supposed to do?

Luigi: Take it all public. Expose the Company for what they are.

(We pan around to see, in the air vent behind Luigi, a blinking red light.)

Luigi: I want to have a press conference. D.K., I'll need your help. Make sure they'll listen to me.

(D.K. nods and looks at Mario. They all look grim.

Cut to Diddy's lab. He injects the blood into Amy. The bullet pops out of her chest and the wound heals over. Diddy picks up the bullet, amazed.)

Mewtwo: I'm sure Amy will understand why I'm not here when she wakes up.

(He grabs the other vial and starts for the back door.

Suddenly, Pichu strides in the front door.)

Pichu: Mewtwo!

(Mewtwo spins and shoots at her. He misses, shattering the window next to her.

He turns to run as Pichu fires a lightning bolt at him. It misses. Mewtwo gets to the door when another bolt hits him. He flails and falls through the glass door, shattering it.

Pichu runs through the loft. Diddy looks back at his bag, noticing the other vial is gone.)

Diddy: (sadly) Zelda.

(Cut to Dreamland. Zelda and Pit drive frantically.)

Pit: We're getting close.

(Cut to inside the building. Kirby almost has his phone out, but it drops to the floor. The thug sees it and runs over.)

Thug: What are you doing!? Who'd you call!?

Kirby: Nobody! Please! Just let me go!

Thug: Time to get out of here.

(He holds up a lighter to one of Pit's comics. It catches fire. The thug walks around, setting portions of the room on fire.)

Kirby: No! Stop!!

(Cut back to Zelda's car. Pit sees they've arrived at the dot.)

Pit: Stop here!

(Zelda stops and the two look around. They see, down the alley next to them, a van parked.)

Pit: There! That's the van!

(They see the thug walk out of a building.)

Pit: And that's the guy who took Kirby!

Zelda: Hold on.

(She guns it and drives down the alley. The van is coming toward them. Zelda pulls sideways to block the van in. She jumps out of her car and starts toward it.)

Thug: (getting out of the van) You crazy bitch! What's wrong with you?

(Zelda just kicks him in the groin. He drops to the ground as Zelda picks up his dropped gun.)

Zelda: Where's Kirby?

Thug: Go to hell.

(Zelda smacks him across the face with her gun.)

Pit: Mom! The building!

(They look up to see smoke begin to rise from the building.)

Zelda: Stay in the car. Call 911.

(She smacks the thug with the butt of the gun, knocking him out.

Cut to inside the building. Zelda makes her way in, coughing.)

Zelda: Kirby??

Kirby: Over here!

(Zelda runs over and unties him.)

Kirby: How'd you find me?

Zelda: Pit.

Kirby: Oh, I love that kid!

(They turn to run. The building begins to collapse around them. As they arrive at the door, one pillar drops down, wedging the door closed.)

Zelda: Okay, when I lift that beam, you pull the door open!

(Kirby nods. Zelda grabs a towel and wraps it around her hand. She pulls the beam up slowly. Kirby manages to get the door open enough to slip out.)

Zelda: Go, I'm right behind you!

(Kirby gets through the door. Zelda cries in pain and drops the beam. She looks around for another way out, but doesn't see any.

Cut to outside. Kirby runs up to the car as Pit jumps out. They quickly hug.)

Pit: Where's my mom?

Kirby: She was right behind me!

(Pit starts to run toward the building, but Kirby pulls him back.)

Kirby: Don't!

(Suddenly, the whole building explodes. The windows all shatter outward and the fireball rises to the sky.)

Pit: (distraught) MOM!!!

(Cut to an office in Tokyo. Roy walks through, reading a magazine. He stops and goes back to one cubicle. He finds Marth at work at his old desk, the sword on the desk next to him.)

Roy (translated): Marth! What are you doing here??

Marth (translated): I went to face my father's killer.

Roy (translated): Well? Did you kill him?

Marth (translated): He can never hurt anyone ever again.

(Cut to a shot of David lying on his back, pounding his fists on something.)

David: (screaming) Carp! Let me out!! CARP!!

(We pull back to see he's lying in a buried coffin. Then we zoom up see the coffin buried in the same Japanese graveyard as Ike.

Cut to Diddy's lab. Amy takes in a breath and sits up.)

Amy: I thought...I was dead!

Diddy: You very nearly were.

(Pichu comes back in the back door.)

Pichu: Mewtwo's gone. (She hits the doorframe angrily) My dad's gonna kill me!

Diddy: I don't think so. If you hadn't arrived, Mewtwo would have slaughtered us all. We owe you our lives.

Pichu: Really? (She smiles) Cool.

Cut to a police station in Corneria. Cameras are everywhere. D.K., Luigi, and Mario walk toward the podium.)

Mario: If I hadn't listened to David…

Luigi: (taking his shoulder, stopping him) Hey, if I hadn't listened to Ganondorf... (He looks into Mario's eyes) Look, you tried to do the right thing. You always do. You trusted that people are as good as you are. But if you see yourself as a monster, Mar, this guilt is just gonna eat you up inside. Believe me, I know.

(Mario gives him a smile.)

Luigi: What?

Mario: I just really missed you.

Luigi: I missed you too.

(D.K. comes back in. He nods at Luigi.)

D.K.: OK, I did it. They'll hear what you have to say.

(Some time later. Luigi stands at the podium, Mario on his left and D.K. on his right. Cameras flash as Luigi begins his speech.)

Luigi: **Good afternoon. Most of you have no idea who I am. My name is Luigi Petrelli. I was recently elected to Congress as a Senator from the Mushroom Kingdom. But that seems like a long time ago now. I lost my position.**

(Cut to Mario on his knees fighting the radiation in the Royal Plaza.)

**I lost my brother.**

(Cut to Luigi wrestling the picture of Mario away from Samus.)

**I lost my family.**

(Cut to Luigi showing up outside the pub in Eagleland in the pouring rain.)

**I'm sad to say that I lost my way. But while I was gone, I had the chance to see the world through newly-humbled eyes.**

(Cut to Mew running into Diddy's arms as D.K. watches.)

**I witnessed amazing things.**

(Cut to Link running out of the burning building with the little girl.)

**Seen ordinary people among us...**

(Cut to D.K. breaking into the apartment at his training exercise.)

**...trying their best each day...**

(Cut to Peach jumping off the roof of the Pokemon Stadium.)

**...to be heroes.**

(Cut to Amy and Sonic running through Segaland.)

**These ordinary people, like you, like me, are capable of extraordinary things. **(Luigi smirks)** You have no idea...how extraordinary.**

(Cut to quick shots of Ash and Bowser.)

**But there are other people, organizations who don't want you to know the truth. I myself kept secrets.**

(Cut to Luigi punching the mirror after he sees his burnt reflection.)

**But then last year, something incredible happened to me.**

(Cut to Luigi falling through the sky after the explosion. Mario flies in and catches him, and then he flies off.)

**And it changed my life.**

(Cut back to the press conference. Luigi takes a breath and continues.)

Luigi: At first, I was afraid. But I, I'm not afraid anymore. I'm here to tell you the truth. (He glances at Mario and takes a deep breath.) I have the ability –

(BANG BANG! Two gunshots ring out and bullet holes appear in Luigi's chest. He staggers backwards as the press scatters, screams erupting.

D.K. and Mario try to grab Luigi. There are people running everywhere. Luigi slumps toward the ground, Mario supporting him. Mario yells out his brother's name, but we don't hear anything. He yells again. Luigi, his eyes distant, mouths Mario's name.

D.K. looks up from the brothers. He sees a man walking away. He appears to be wearing a dark jacket and a baseball hat. D.K. can't tell who it is.

Cut to an apartment in the Mushroom Kingdom. Samus watches the news, hearing about an "assassination attempt on former Senator Petrelli." Her phone rings. She answers it as she turns off the TV.)

Samus: I know. It was unavoidable. (pause) You _do_ know that now you've opened Pandora's Box?

(She hangs up the phone and looks down at the floor. She sighs sadly.

Fade out.)

* * *

(Fade in on a window above an alley. It reads "Volume Three: Villains."

We pan down to see Mewtwo slumped in the alley. He's severely cut up and burned. He pulls a needle out of his arm and waits.

Then, his cuts heal over and his skin regenerates. Mewtwo puts his hands to his face, amazed. Then he looks across the alley and sees an empty can of spinach.

He extends a hand toward it. The can twitches. Mewtwo concentrates and the can slides a little bit. Then, finally, it flies up into the air and into Mewtwo's hand. He grins.)

Mewtwo: I'm back.

(Slam to black.)

* * *

**A/N**: And there it is! I'm pretty glad I finished it that quickly. Now to catch up on my TV – the World Series slightly interrupted it :).  And there's more tonight!  Oh well.  There will probably be an epilogue in the near future, when I know my plans for when I'm starting Volume 3.  Until then...


	12. Epilogue

**A/N**: OH HAI. Expecting another chapter? No, I plan to keep you in suspense for a while longer.

I'm actually here to ask for a little help for my casting for Volume 3. You see, there's a character with super speed, which is a perfect role for Sonic...but it has to be a girl...seeing as the character has a child with Matt/D.K. (And I don't want to get into an argument about gay marriage and adoption.) And Amy is already taken (and, frankly, is annoying, which is why I'm glad she's cast as an annoying Heroes character), so the next best choice is out too.

Anyway, my best thought went first to Lucario. Lucario could totally pass as a girl and has a move called Extreme Speed in Brawl. Plus, a Pokemon isn't that much different from a gorilla. (Right?) So that kind of fits.

Then I got to thinking that, since Zelda won't have quite as much of a role (...heh) and is sort of over the whole alternate personality thing anyway, Sheik would actually be a really good fit. Sheik can also pass as a girl (there's an argument we could have forever) and, well, already WAS a girl back in Volume 1. And she is one of the quickest characters and kind of fits the personality - a hired thief.

My hesitation comes from the fact that, yes, D.K. met "Sheik" already. She threw him out a window back in Chapter 15 of Volume 1 (and recalled the event in Chapter 22, to much delight). So it'd be a little strange for D.K. to suddenly be attracted to this "same" woman. (They're not the same person, but would have the same first name and appearance.)

Anyway, I know I only have 1 consistent reviewer, but if anybody wants to give their thoughts, I'd appreciate it. I...may have already started in on Volume 3. Heh. I probably won't start for a while, so I don't cast somebody when a new character a few episodes from now would fit them really well. But it's under way. Keep your eyes peeled!


	13. Second Epilogue

**A/N**: This is not the chapter you're looking for. *waves hand* Move along.

Anywho, I've gotten some more casting down. And I've got the first two chapters of Volume 3 "done." This, of course, assumes I don't decide to change something...which I have been known to do. Ha!

But I had another question for my faithful readers. One of the reviewers pointed out that perhaps the structure of the fics could be improved. It could be written more like a story and less like an exchange of dialog, less like a script like it is now.

And I've always thought maybe I should change it. But I did the first chapter in this format and just haven't changed since. It's more of a "I've always done it this way" thing.

So, is this format OK? Should I improve it? It would probably be better for descriptions but less helpful for dialog-heavy portions, which can certainly happen. I'm not personally tied to any format, though again, I'm more used to the old way. And keeping it this way would probably result in chapters getting out faster too. But that's just my opinion. If you like it how it is, or if you want to see change, let me know! (As long as it is change we can believe in *wink wink*.)

And my announcement is that I'll probably start in on Volume 3 as we get closer to December. I think Heroes Volume 3 might even be ending then and they'll start in on Volume 4 in the spring. Either way, my fics should be coming in a few weeks. So look for "Smash Brothers: Villains" in the Super Smash Brothers section then! Hope to hear from you soon!


End file.
